Por un beso o una bala
by emily1823
Summary: Karma Ashcroft es una ama de casa que un día por casualidad se encuentra con Amy raudenfeld, la fugitiva más buscada del país. Lo que parece comenzar como una relación de odio termina convirtiéndose en algo más...
1. Chapter 1

**Se me ocurrió escribir una historia de amor en el viejo oeste. Igual no sé si esté muy bien, podrían comentar así sé si continuo esta historia.**

El banco se encontraba repleto de personas. Oficiales resguardaban las puertas de entrada, vigilando a cada persona que ponía un pie dentro. Hace unos días, Amy Raudenfeld, la fugitiva más buscada del oeste había enviado una carta anunciando que dentro de poco, ella asaltaría el lugar. Era su carta de presentación, por así decir. Hacía siempre lo mismo. Nadie podía detenerla.

Por supuesto, esta información no se filtró a la gente en general, para evitar los problemas que aquello podría causar. No era de sorprender que la mayoría de la gente no entendiera qué sucedía, o que se encontraran molestos.

Así mismo se encontraba Karma Ashcroft.

El sofocante calor no ayudaba a mejorar su mal humor. Su mañana no fue agradable en ningún sentido. Había tenido una pelea con su novio, el Sheriff del pueblo. Liam Booker.

Y esa era una de las razones por las que se Karma estaba aquí hoy. Hacer enojar a su novio. Él le había dicho acerca de la amenaza de Amy Raudenfeld, y le prohibió expresamente no ir hoy al banco. Lo que, obviamente, motivó aún más a la joven muchacha para ir. Tendría que gozar de la peor suerte del mundo para toparse con Amy Raudenfeld justo hoy. Karma dudaba mucho que algo malo sucediera.

Mucha gente le había dicho a Liam que no se fijaran en Karma porque esa chica era difícil de controlar, claro que la más que beneficiosa imagen que le otorgaban sus ojos al mirar a Karma era razón suficiente para hacer oídos sordos a cualquier cosa que le dijeran sobre ella. O cualquier mal rato que podría pasar. Lo que pasaría cuando llegara a casa y no viera a Karma esperándolo.

-Es un estúpido. –susurró Karma para sí misma.

-¿Perdón?

Karma levantó la mirada para ver el rostro más hermoso que podía haber encontrado. Era una mujer, con cabello rojizo como el suyo; un elegante vestido negro caía desde su cuello, dejando sus hombros a la vista. No muchas mujeres vestían así, pero esta joven se veía realmente bella. Y lo mejor de todo eran sus ojos, verdes tan gloriosos que Karma se encontró fácilmente perdida en ellos.

-¿Señorita, se encuentra bien? –La hermosa joven tenía un semblante preocupado.

Karma se dio cuenta que debía estar mirándola como una estúpida. Su lengua parecía trabarse y tuvo que forzarla para poder hablar.

-Me encuentro perfectamente, muchas gracias por preguntar. –Las palabras sonaban falsas, y lo eran, porque lo único que Karma deseaba era seguir mirando ese rostro todo el tiempo posible.

-¿Tuvo una mala mañana?

Quizá fuera la imaginación de Karma, pero parecía como si la mujer estuviera mirándola de manera muy sugerente. Como lo haría un hombre. Con deseo.

-La verdad es que sí, pero no es algo de lo que desee hablar. –respondió Karma. No quería seguir hablando cuando sentía los hermosos ojos de la mujer escrutándola de esa manera. Al menos ella había mirado disimuladamente.

-¿Podría estar equivocada, pero me tiene miedo? Me mira de una forma extraña. - El rostro de la joven mostró una petulante sonrisa. Sus ojos, nuevamente se concentraron en su escote, mirando descaradamente.

Karma comenzó a sentirse incomoda entonces.

-No tengo por qué tenerle miedo, y le agradecería si dejara de mirar de esa forma, señorita.

Los ojos escudriñadores de la chica se mostraron sorprendidos por el repentino cambio de tono en la conversación.

-Si vas a comenzar a hablarme así, al menos podrías decirme tu nombre.

Sonó casi como una orden. En un segundo la primera impresión que la hermosa mujer le provocó a Karma desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

-Mi nombre es Karma Ashcroft, y usted no sé quién sea, pero no tiene el derecho a hablarme en ese tono.

Una risa arrogante salió de la hermosa boca de la joven pelirroja.

 _Juró que si vuelve a reírse de mí la besaré… digo, ¡la golpearé! ¡No me falles cerebro, por favor!_

-Yo tengo el derecho a hacer cualquier cosa que desee, Karma Ashcroft. –La joven se acercó un poco más tocando suavemente su muslo derecho. – ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque es un revolver con lo que te estoy apuntando justo ahora.

-¿Qué…?

Karma sintió cómo la sangre escapaba de su rostro, pero se negaba a sentir miedo. Seguro esta tonta y hermosa mujer estaba tratando de asustarla.

-Basta de mentiras. Mejor ni me hables.

-Te hablo todo lo que quiera, ¿no te quedó claro lo que dije?

-¡No mientas! Es imposible que trajeras un revolver, se habrían dado cuenta.

Un rápido movimiento de su vestido, dejó a la vista el cañón del arma lo suficiente para que Karma la viera por un segundo. Parecía que Karma estaba paralizada.

-Oh, y debería presentarme, por supuesto. –la joven pelirroja sonrió ahora más petulante que nunca. –Mi nombre es Amy Raudenfeld, y usted, Karma Ashcroft va a tener el honor de ser mi rehén del día de hoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a los que comentaron y a quienes leen. Me encantan las historias de vaqueros y me pareció divertido introducir a Amy y Karma en ese mundo. Igual me cuesta decidir si estos capítulos están bien, así que por favor comenten o critiquen, que así también aprendo. Gracias y abrazos sensuales c:**

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Karma en cuestión de segundos. La situación se había vuelto demasiado irreal. Era imposible que esta mujer fuera Amy Raudenfeld, pero, a pesar de los intentos de Karma por convencerse de que esto no estaba realmente pasando, la verdad era que esta mujer, fuera quien fuese, le estaba apuntando con un arma.

-Mira, no tengo la menor idea de quién eres, pero por favor, piensa dos veces antes de…- Karma no pudo terminar la frase.

-Por favor, cállate. –Amy posicionó el cañón de su arma contra el estómago de Karma. –No trates de hacer nada estúpido, linda, o si no me veré obligada a hacerle un agujero a esa linda carita tuya. –Se mordió un labio ante lo asustada que se vio Karma.

-Señorita, es su turno. –el hombre que atendía llamaba a Amy, ésta le cerró un ojo a Karma y se acercó ante el susodicho.

-¿Entonces, en que puedo ayudarla?

Amy observó al hombre. Debía tener unos cincuenta años. Los guardias estaban rondando la puerta. Solo uno estaba cerca de ella.

Era demasiado fácil.

El sonido del revolver sorprendió a todos. El guardia que resguardaba la línea de personas cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo. Todos comenzaron a huir y los demás guardias se confundieron entre la gente.

Amy tenía sostenida a Karma de su brazo con tanta fuerza que estaba cortando su circulación. Su otra mano sostenía el revolver en alto. El viejo hombre que hace un segundo la atendía, ahora la miraba horrorizado.

-¡¿Qué esperas, anciano?! –el gritó de Amy devolvió a la realidad al hombre que le señaló la puerta trasera con un dedo tembloroso.

-¡Amy Raudenfeld! ¡Arroja tu arma y pon tus manos detrás de tu cabeza AHORA!

Las demás personas ya habían escapado dejándole el espacio libre a los guardias. Amy se vio rodeada de siete hombres en un instante, pero si eso debía asustarla estaban muy equivocados.

-¡Ni se les ocurra acercarse o mato a esta mujer! –el revolver golpeó la nuca de Karma haciendo que la pobre chica comenzara a sollozar. –Tú no llores. –le susurró a Karma en su oído.

-Deja tranquila a la joven, Amy. No hagas una estupidez.

-Estupidez sería dejar ir a esta belleza. –le respondió Amy besando la mejilla de Karma. -¿No lo crees, preciosa?

-Por favor… déjame ir…

Ignorando a Karma, Amy se movió contra la puerta que le había señalado el hombre. Le hizo una seña para que el entrara primero. Dejando de lado la situación, Amy no pudo dejar de notar lo gracioso que se veía el anciano. Temblaba tanto como una gelatina.

Todos los hombres apuntaban a Amy, pero nadie se atrevió a disparar por miedo a lastimar a Karma. La reputación de Amy la precedía, nadie quería ser el culpable de que Karma muriese.

El anciano traspasó la puerta lo mejor que pudo. Amy empujó a Karma contra la puerta pero esta ni se movió.

-¡Vamos, muévete! –Karma sintió una mano golpeándola en el trasero. Miró a Amy con las mejillas encendidas; en cualquier otra ocasión habría abofeteado a quien sea que se atreviese a tocarla así, pero ella no era la que tenía un arma.

Las dos comenzaron a moverse y cuando entraron, Amy cerró la puerta de una patada.

-¡Los dos para atrás! –gritó, Amy, luego empujó un escritorio lo más rápido que pudo para detener la puerta.

-Anciano, dame todo el dinero de este lugar. –la chica agarró la base de su cabello removiendo lo que resultó ser una peluca rojiza. Su melena rubia cayó sobre su rostro. Karma odió como sus hermosos ojos se acentuaron aún más.

 _¡Karma, contrólate! ¡No puedes tener esos pensamientos sobre la mujer que te amenazó con un arma!_

-Por favor, déjanos ir… -suplicó Karma. Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y por un segundo le pareció ver algo de tristeza en Amy, pero rápidamente su sonrisa confiada y petulante volvió a mostrarse.

-Linda. –dijo Amy guiñándole un ojo. Se acercó hasta estar cara a cara con Karma. –En primer lugar, tú no me dices qué hacer; En segundo lugar, ¿cuándo he dejado ir yo a una belleza como tú? Perdería mi respeto.

Era inútil tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Amy. Además, esa arrogancia que tenía al hablar sólo la enrabiaba más. Por suerte Karma pudo notar que no la lastimaría a menos que hiciera algo que la hiciese enojar. Si se quedaba quieta y no hacía nada estúpido quizá pudiera salir de esta con vida.

El anciano guardó todo el dinero en tres bolsas gigantes con el signo del dinero en un costado. Karma habría querido decirle a Amy que eso era muy poco original, pero no veía muchas buenas posibilidades de salir bien parada.

Amy agarró un cuchillo con su mano libre y cortó un pequeño cordón de su vestido, éste cayó a sus pies dejando a la vista sus desgastados jeans con varios cortes, una camisa blanca cubría su pecho, pero realmente no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Karma no sabía si fuera por la situación o el golpe de adrenalina, sin embargo, al parecer cada ratito no podía sino encontrar más hermosa a Amy.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, pequeña?

La sonrisa de Amy creció ante el silencio de Karma. Si había algo que Amy Raudenfeld sabía muy bien, era cuando alguien la deseaba, y esa mirada en los ojos de la pequeña pelirroja era deseo.

Karma vio sorprendida, cómo Amy ponía los tres sacos de dinero sobre su espalda sin ningún esfuerzo. Se veían muy pesados, pero fijándose bien, Karma logró ver que Amy tenía un cuerpo muy tonificado. Tampoco es que estuviera mirando mucho. Sólo un poquito.

-¡Amy Raudenfeld! ¡No tienes lugar a dónde ir, sal ahora y entrégate o iremos por ti!

LA boca de Karma se quedó abierta en forma de círculo. Esa era la voz de Liam. Su novio estaba ahí. Un sentimiento de culpa la invadió, si ella no hubiera tenido que pelear por todo con él esto no estaría sucediendo.

-¿Por qué siempre tienen que arruinar la diversión? –susurró Amy fingiendo desconcierto.

-¡¿Hay algo que te tomes en serio?! –le dijo Karma agresivamente. Sabía que era estúpido hablarle así a alguien que le apuntaba con un arma, pero la rabia que tenía ya era incontrolable. -¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que está sucediendo?!

El rostro de Amy se endureció y Karma supo que se había pasado de la raya. Vio como la rubia se acercó a ella lentamente, e involuntariamente, cerró sus ojos. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si todo fuera una especie de pesadilla. Y entonces pasó. Una sensación muy suave y tierna se sintió en su mejilla. Eran labios.

Abrió los ojos justo para ver a Amy dirigirse hacia su boca. Trató de cerrar su boca para evitar el beso, pero Amy fue más rápida y metió su lengua dentro de su boca. Por un breve instante, Karma pensó en morderla, pero un leve cosquilleo que se extendió desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello la detuvo. Su fuerza de voluntad la abandonó y quedó a la merced de la lengua de Amy. Odió que supiera tan bien, odió no hacer nada para detenerla, y definitivamente odió que no quisiera que terminara.

Y repentinamente, un golpe brusco devolvió a la realidad a las chicas. El anciano, aprovechó la oportunidad y golpeó a Amy en la cabeza con una pequeña caja de madera.

-¡Señorita, es nuestra oportunidad! –gritó el anciano que la tomó de un brazo y la arrastró hacia afuera. Instantáneamente, todos los guardias que estaban afuera les apuntaron.

-¡Esperen, no disparen!

El grito de Liam fue inconfundible. Estuvo en sus brazos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por un instante, todo volvió a la normalidad…

…Poco sabía Karma que su vida ya nunca volvería a ser la de antes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por los comentarios y a quienes leen. En este capítulo las cosas suben un poquito de tono, pero sólo un poquitito xD**

Los oficiales de seguridad y los ayudantes del sheriff se amontonaron en frente de la puerta. Amy no tenía lugar alguno por donde escapar.

Entre la confusión, Karma se percató de los ojos de Liam, estaban pegados a su mejilla. Justo dónde Amy la había besado.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, Karma? –la voz de Liam sonaba rasposa.

La chica se tocó la mejilla y se manchó los dedos de un fuerte color rojo. Debía ser el lápiz labial de Amy. Cuando lo comprendió, se frotó la mejilla con mucha rabia. Aún no podía creer que la había besado por la fuerza.

 _Aunque, honestamente tampoco puse mucha resistencia…_

-Lápiz labial. –respondió Karma dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Su mente parecía haberse puesto en su contra hoy; tenía que dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

-Karma, tú quédate aquí. –ordenó Liam. –Voy a atrapar a Amy Raudenfeld.

Tomó su arma y se dispuso a volver al banco. Le echó una última mirada a su novia, y la chica, muy sorprendida vio una sombra de miedo en sus ojos.

-¿Liam, qué sucede…?

La pregunta de Karma se vio acallada por el sonido de unos disparos. Disparos que no venían del banco.

Eran una banda de hombres y mujeres jóvenes. Venían en sus caballos con las armas en mano apuntando al cielo y disparando como desquiciados.

-¡Karma, huye! –Liam comenzó a disparar, pero en un segundo cayó al suelo. Una bala le había alcanzado en la pierna.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Una chica morena con el pelo muy largo se hizo escuchar. Vestía exactamente como Amy, sólo que esta llevaba un sombrero viejo y arrugado.

-¿Tú quién eres? –preguntó Liam con los dientes apretados.

La chica le sonrió y lo golpeó en la cara con el mango de su pistola haciendo un ruido horrible.

-Soy Reagan. –respondió la chica. Una sonrisa confiada se formó en sus labios. –hemos venido por nuestra amiga rubia. Quizá la han visto, ¿Amy Raudenfeld?

Tal vez fuera ésa una orden, porque todos los demás entraron al banco y los disparos hicieron eco. Reagan apuntaba su arma a Karma y Liam con una sonrisa. Sabía que tenía todo bajo control.

Los disparos dentro del banco eran horribles. Lo único que deseaba Karma es que se detuvieran, y mágicamente, en seguida pararon.

-Abre los ojos, linda, no tengas miedo. No me sucedió nada.

Esa voz era inconfundible.

Amy estaba en frente de la pandilla como si fuera la líder, cosa que probablemente era así.

-¿Qué le hicieron a los demás? –le preguntó Karma con los ojos llorosos. Sabía que debían estar todos muertos, pero no pudo contenerse a preguntar.

-¿En serio eres tan estúpida? –un chico detrás de Amy respondió por ella

-¡Shane! –gritó Amy dándole un golpe en la nuca. -¿Te he dicho que puedes hablar por mí? No. Así que mejor quédate con la boca cerrada.

-Dejen ir a Karma –dijo Liam. Su piel se veía muy blanca. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Todos miraron a Amy esperando una respuesta.

-A éste –señaló a Liam-, lo dejamos aquí. –se giró con guiñándole un ojo a Karma. –A la belleza nos la llevamos.

Disparos comenzaron a sonar nuevamente. Todos se subieron a sus caballos causando más alboroto. Karma sintió como alguien amarraba sus manos por detrás con una soga.

-Ya está lista, Amy. –dijo Reagan a Amy.

El viento revolvía el cabello de Karma rebeldemente. Amy tomo un mechón de pelo y lo puso detrás de su oreja. Luego, la tomó como si nada y la subió a un caballo negro. Karma no sabía mucho de caballos, pero no podía negar que éste era hermoso.

Amy se subió detrás de Karma. De una manera extraña Karma pensó que casi parecían una pareja. Era como si Amy estuviera abrazándola. El pensamiento le hizo enrojecer las mejillas.

-No te asustes, pequeña. –dijo Amy con una voz muy segura. –Aquí yo doy las órdenes. Nada malo te pasará.

Una hora después, ya habían dejado el hogar de Karma muy atrás. La pobre chica lloraba en silencio mirando siempre hacia adelante. No quería que Amy la viera llorar.

Esta mujer le provocaba extraños sentimientos. Eso estaba claro. Karma nunca había besado a una mujer, pero sí pensaba mucho en eso. De vez en cuando se descubría a si misma mirando a otras mujeres. Nunca se decidió a intentar algo con ninguna. Nada de besos, caricias ni nada. Por supuesto que ya no tenía mucha importancia, Amy decidió por ella cuando la besó por la fuerza.

Más lágrimas comenzaron a caer cuando su mente volvió a Liam. Le habían disparado y dejado ahí. Quizá ya estaría muerto y sería todo culpa de ella. A pesar de que su relación no estaba bien, obviamente ella no querría que muriese (a pesar de que muchas veces le dijo lo contrario).

Las manos de Amy sostenían las riendas de su caballo, y al mismo tiempo rozaban la cintura de Karma. Su tacto era suave, y tal vez fuera la imaginación de karma pero era como si estuviera acariciándola.

Le hacía sentir extraña. Esto tenía que parar.

-Por favor, no me toques. –susurró Karma sin mirar a Amy. Instantáneamente las manos de Amy se apretaron con más fuerza a su cintura.

-Tengo que sujetarte bien. –susurró ella a su oído. –Si no lo hago podrías caerte, y no queremos que eso pase, ¿verdad?

-No me importa…

Al momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca, entendió que era cierto. No le importaba que le sucediera. Después de todo lo que había hecho se merecía lo peor.

-No pienses así. –La voz de Amy se suavizó. Casi hasta sonaba tierna. –Mira, sé que todo esto debe ser difícil, pero cuando te dije que nada te iba a pasar lo decía en serio. Yo no dejaré que nada malo te pase.

Olvidando su orgullo, Karma giró su cabeza y estuvo a centímetros de Amy. -¿Por qué haces como si te importara? –le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. –A ti no te importa. Eres Amy Raudenfeld, vas por el país robando todo lo que quieres y matando a todos los que se te ponen en medio. ¿Por qué te importaría?

-Las cosas son más complicadas de lo que parecen, Karma. –un suspiro escapó de la boca de la rubia. –A veces uno tiene que hacer cosas malas para ayudar a otros.

-¿Y eso qué diablos quiere decir? –preguntó Karma muy molesta por su respuesta. – ¿Me vas a decir que asesinar y robar no es tan malo como parece? Estás loca. Eres una asesina y una ladrona. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

Los ojos de Amy se oscurecieron a sus palabras asustando un poco a Karma. –Será mejor que cuides esa boca sucia que tienes, pequeña, porque de lo contrario…

Dejó la frase en el aire, y justo cuando Karma creyó haberse salvado, sintió como las manos de Amy se aferraban a sus pechos.

-¡Amy! ¡Déjame, por favor! –Karma sintió como los dedos de Amy apretaban sus pezones a través del vestido.

-Primero escuchemos una disculpa de esa boca tan sucia –respondió Amy apretando sus pechos más fuerte todavía.

-¡No lo haré! –gritó Karma tratando de alejarse de ella. Como respuesta sintió los labios de Amy en su cuello. La estaba besando otra vez.

-Perfecto. Igual no quiero parar. –la rubia comenzó a chupar la parte más suave del cuello de Karma y, a pesar de lo asustada que ésta se sentía, un pequeño calor comenzaba a sentir en su cuerpo cada vez que Amy repasaba cada parte sensible con su lengua.

-Si quieres que pare sólo dilo. –dijo Amy. Karma ya no estaba mirándola pero podía sentir la sonrisa petulante en su voz. –Si no te apresuras tendré que decirles a todos que paremos para terminar el trabajo.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza débilmente. No iba a dejar que Amy la controlara. Esto no estaba afectándola para nada. O eso es lo que ella trataba de decirse.

-Quizá es que no quieres que me detenga.

Entonces Karma se giró para verla. – ¡Estás equivocada! ¡Me das asco!

-Eso dices, pero tus pezones están tan duros que me cuesta creerlo, pequeña Karma. –respondió Amy apretando uno de sus pezones.

Karma siempre había sido muy sensible, pero ella misma se sorprendió cuando un pequeño gemido escapó de su boca.

-¡Oh, está bien, lo siento!

Las caricias de Amy no cesaban y Karma comenzó a desesperarse.

-Ya te pedí disculpas… -La voz de karma sonaba tan débil como se sentía.

-Tal vez ya no quiero parar. –la voz de Amy sonaba muy fuerte, muy segura, muy… _seductora_.

Y justo cuando la situación parecía completamente fuera de control, Amy se detuvo. Karma estaba agradecida, pero su cuerpo, traicioneramente, pedía que la rubia siguiera con su trabajo.

Por suerte, el viento frío que golpeaba su rostro hizo sentir a su piel menos sensible. Estaba tan concentrada en eso, que ni se fijó cuando todos se detuvieron. Con una sorpresa, sintió los brazos de Amy bajándola del caballo.

-Escondan el dinero. –dijo Amy a dos chicos enormes. Estos empezaron a cavar en medio de la nada. Karma se preguntó por qué escondían el dinero allí.

Una vez que terminaron, Karma tenía aún más preguntas. ¿Por qué se tomarían toda la molestia de robar un banco sólo para terminar enterrando el dinero en el medio de la nada? Acabaron con casi todos en el banco. Nadie iba a seguirlos.

-¿Por qué esconden el dinero aquí, Amy? –la lengua de Karma se soltaba con mucha facilidad.

-¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?!

Reagan gritó con tanta brusquedad que Karma cayó al suelo golpeándose el trasero. Todos se rieron de ella, todos excepto Amy. La rubia extendió su mano para ayudar a Karma gentilmente a ponerse de pie.

Esos momentos en que Amy era dulce con ella la confundían. Sus palabras eran duras y frías, mientras que la forma en que la tocaba o hablaba (de vez en cuando) estaba llena de calidez. Amy Raudenfeld era, ciertamente, una persona difícil de encasillar.

-¿Ya terminaron? –dijo Amy en voz baja. No le hacía falta levantar la voz. De inmediato todos se callaron.

Reagan y Amy sostuvieron un pequeño concurso de miradas. Al final Reagan se subió a su caballo y partió sola.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? –preguntó Karma en voz baja. Amy sólo la miró, sus ojos se suavizaron un poco.

-Nada que la pequeña deba saber. –le respondió Amy. –Vamos todos –se dirigió al resto-, ya saben qué hacer.

Más rápido de lo que Karma pensó que se podía, los demás comenzaron a instalar un pequeño campamento. El sol comenzaba tímidamente a ponerse en el horizonte. Seguramente iban a pasar la noche allí, pensó Karma con un escalofrío. Ella había escuchado historias de lo que las pandillas le hacían a las mujeres que tenían como rehenes. Ese pensamiento hizo que sus ojos giraran instantáneamente hacia Amy. Se sintió algo aliviada al darse cuenta que todos obedecían las órdenes de Amy. Ella no dejaría que nadie abusara de ella.

 _A menos que sea ella quién abuse de ti…_

Karma movió la cabeza a ambos lados con rapidez para acallar a su mente. Si guardaba silencio y hacía lo que le decían nada malo pasaría. Probablemente.

Estuvieron alrededor de una fogata hablando un buen rato. Después de unos minutos Karma conocía ya los nombres de todos quienes estaban allí. El chico que le había gritado antes, Shane, era bastante amable y por lo que se veía era novio de un chico un poco más alto. Duke había escuchado Karma. Lauren era el nombre de una chica rubia muy pequeña. Al parecer ella y Amy eran muy cercanas. Hablaban como si fueran familia. Era gracioso como un chico moreno y alto trataba de interponerse entre Amy. Era muy obvio que quería ganarse la atención de Lauren. Su nombre era Theo. También había dos tipos enormes que eran hermanos. Se llamaban Dave y Mike. Karma no sabía si eran tímidos o algo así, pero no dijeron ni una palabra en toda la noche. Nadie pareció querer hablarles tampoco. Quizá ese comportamiento no era tan raro después de todo.

Y por muy extraño que pareciera, Karma ya ni se sentía incómoda. El ambiente entre todos era como de familia. Pero eso y todo, aún tenían a Karma como rehén y ella no podía olvidarlo.

No habían desatado sus manos por una razón.

Con un aire de superioridad arrogante, Amy le daba la comida a Karma en la boca. Al principio se había negado pero ya tenía tanta hambre que terminó aceptando.

-Abre la boca grande, pequeña. –decía Amy en un tono muy sugerente.

 _No le hagas caso, Karma. Trata de provocarte._

La pelirroja abrió la boca lo justo y necesario y trato de darle un mordisco a la comida que Amy sostenía frente a ella, pero en el último momento la rubia movió la comida fuera de su alcance.

-Fallaste por un poquito, Dulzura. –dijo Amy, haciendo que todos se rieran. Volvió a poner la comida frente a ella con un brillo divertido en los ojos. –Vamos de nuevo, ¿qué te parece?

Esa pequeña chispa rebelde que siempre se encontraba dentro de Karma la hizo actuar sin pensar. Impulsó todo su cuerpo con fuerza, pero no hacia la comida, sino hacía el brazo de Amy. Justo en su muñeca, donde tenía expuesta la piel le pego un gran mordisco.

La rubia sofocó un grito y miró a Karma con la misma rudeza que lo había hecho cuando estaban cabalgando. Karma se asustó un poquito, pero si Amy creía que podía burlarse de ella así sin más, estaba muy equivocada.

-Parece que la niña quiere jugar. –dijo Amy para que todos oyeran. –Vamos a ir a mi tienda, no nos molesten a menos que sea una emergencia.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme? –preguntó Karma con su voz temblando un poquito.

-Voy a terminar lo que empecé antes. –gruñó Amy. –seguramente por eso andas de mal humor.

Sin dignarse a contestar a eso, Karma cerró los ojos y no se movió en absoluto. Tampoco era necesario, Amy era tan fuerte que la sostenía de pie con sus brazos sin menor esfuerzo.

Entraron en su tienda. Varias mantas estaban allí, haciendo de cama. De un solo movimiento, Amy tiró a Karma en la cama, que, sorpresivamente resultó ser más suave de lo que parecía.

Amy se recostó de lado, para quedar mirando a Karma a la cara.

-Te gusta hacerme enojar, ¿verdad? –le dijo la rubia con una mirada intensa.

-Bueno, no siento ningún aprecio por ti. –las palabras de Karma salieron más frías de lo que quiso. –Le disparaste a mi esposo.

-No hagas como si te interesara ese tipo, Karma. –al notar que no le respondía, Amy siguió hablando. –Ni siquiera llevas un anillo de bodas. Y fue muy obvio lo que te hice sentir antes… así que no hagas que te importa.

La boca de Karma formaba una o perfecta. ¿Quién se creía que era esta mujer?

-Primero que todo, yo estoy enamorada de Liam. Yo no te di consentimiento para tocarme. Eso fue una violación. –La sonrisa de Amy fue más grande todavía y Karma sintió la sangre hervirle por dentro. -¡Sí! ¡Fue una violación! o… ¡o casi violación pero es lo mismo!

-¿Entonces por qué ni siquiera luchaste para detenerme? –le dijo Amy haciéndola callar. –En ningún momento hiciste más que soltar gemidos de vez en cuando.

-¡Yo no gemí! –le gritó la mujer indignada. ¿Es que la arrogancia de esta mujer no conocía límites?

-Bien, veamos si no lo haces entonces.

Y sólo así, se lanzó a besarla de nuevo. Esta vez, Karma trató de quitarla de encima, cosa muy difícil de hacer con sus manos atadas. Al menos mantuvo su boca cerrada. Amy trato de entrar usando su lengua, pero Karma se rehusó a darle la satisfacción de creer que tenía razón. Con un suspiro Amy comenzó a besar su cuello, justo en ese punto suave que tanto hacía sentir a Karma. Enojada y avergonzada, Karma abrió un poco la boca para dejar salir un suspiro y Amy aprovecho el momento. Moviéndose más rápida que una serpiente metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Karma haciendo chocar sus dientes. Amy sintió la lengua de Karma luchando para sacar a suya, pero la rubia era mucho más fuerte. Después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos Karma se dejó. Sabía que era la única forma de lograr que Amy se detuviera.

Cuando la rubia notó que Karma no seguía luchando sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿Viste? Yo sabía que esto te gustaba.

Después, los besos fueron un poco menos apasionados, y cuando al fin Amy decidió que su lengua ya conocía a la perfección la boca de Karma, decidió terminar el beso.

Por mucho que Karma quería no sentir nada estaría mintiendo si dijera que su cabeza no se fue un poquito a las nubes cuando Amy la beso. Era realmente buena besando. Eso nadie lo podía negar.

La culpa volvió a apoderarse de Karma cuando pensó en Liam.

-¿Estás bien, pequeña?

Karma miró esos hermosos ojos. Amy parecía realmente un poco preocupada. Pero, ¿por qué habría esta mujer de preocuparse por ella?

Justo cuando Karma abrió la boca se escuchó a un caballo y lo gritos de alguien. Era Reagan. Amy se levantó con rapidez dejando sola a Karma.

Alrededor se oía a todos levantarse. Después de unos minutos, Amy entró en la tienda con sus ojos fríos nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Amy?

-Ya vienen. –dijo ella con la mirada sombría., dejando la incógnita en el aire junto con el sonido de unos disparos que se alcanzaban a escuchar a lo lejos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tuve un momento de inspiración y escribí este capítulo. Las cosas comienzan a tomar cierto rumbo ahora.**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen. Comenten si les gusto c:**

La noche pareció tornarse más oscura cuando Amy supo quienes venían, sin embargo, no había un por qué. Habían enterrado el dinero en el lugar. Era el mismo trato de siempre.

¿Por qué los habrían seguido?

-¡Mike! –el grandulón se acercó con ojos sorprendidos.

-Yo no robé nada –dijo, sabiendo por qué Amy lo llamaba-, y mi hermano tampoco.

-¿Por qué estarían aquí si no faltara parte del dinero?

Mike negó con la cabeza y, por más que Amy deseaba tener a alguien a quien culpar, en el fondo la idea de Mike y Dave robándoles le parecía absurda. Ellos nunca lo harían.

 _No te distraigas, Amy. No tienes mucho tiempo._

Los pasos de la rubia, fueron decididos hacia sus amigos. –Tengan listas sus armas. Si estos hijos de perra quieren quitarnos algo más de lo acordado mandamos el trato a la basura y los acabamos.

-¿Estás segura que esa es la mejor idea, Amy? –preguntó Shane. –Los Cuervos tienen una reputación contra quienes les llevan la contraria.

-Sí, pero yo soy Amy Raudenfeld. –la voz de la rubia se oyó pausada y firme. -¿Alguna duda?

Nadie dijo nada.

Seguida del silencio, Amy entró en la tienda dónde encontró una temblorosa Karma. Su mirada dulce le hizo olvidar por un segundo lo que sucedía. El tierno sabor de sus labios todavía descansaba en el paladar de la rubia.

 _¡Concéntrate, Estúpida!_

-¿Qué pasa, Amy?

-Ya vienen.

Una sombra de frustración se asomó en los ojos de Karma. -¿Y eso qué quiere decir? ¿Quiénes vienen?

Ese tonó irrespetuoso le causaba cosas a Amy. Ganas de amarrar a esta pequeña pelirroja a la cama y hacerla gritar hasta que aprendiera cómo tratarla con respeto. Quizá sonaba algo dominante, pero Amy sabía muy bien qué quería en las mujeres. Por supuesto que la pequeña Karma tenía algo especial. Saltaba a la vista. Al menos ante los ojos de Amy.

Karma todavía esperaba una respuesta. Amy sacó de su bota una pistola pequeña, perfecta para esconderla. –Gente mala se acerca, Karma, yo y los demás veremos qué quieren, pero si las cosas se ponen feas –puso la pistola en sus manos-, tendrás que defenderte.

Karma sopesó el arma con la mirada perdida. Seguramente nunca había sostenido una. Amy era consciente de que tal vez cometía una imprudencia, pero no iba a dejarla desprotegida.

Sin perder más tiempo, Amy se dirigió a fuera. Volteó una última vez y la imagen casi le rompió el corazón. Karma estaba parada, con el arma apenas sostenida en sus manos, la mirada triste con lágrimas amenazando escapar de sus ojos.

-Pequeña. –Amy fue a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza para hacerla sentir segura. –Te prometí que nada malo te pasaría, y así será. –Le dio un beso en la frente-. Vas a estar bien.

Y así, Amy salió a fuera con el sonido de los disparos en el aire de fondo.

-¡Amy! –Reagan se veía muy preocupada. –Sólo son tres, pero uno de ellos es John.

Como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar. _John El Carnicero_ , como lo llamaban. No era sino un bastardo psicópata. Se le conocía por atormentar a sus víctimas, siempre mujeres, despedazándolas lentamente hasta que morían. Muchos decían que también se comía a los demás, o que tenía una despensa llena de partes de todas las mujeres que ha asesinado. Pero esos no eran más que mitos, mitos que Amy realmente no quería averiguar sobre su veracidad, pero tal como fuera, la verdad era que ese tipo no podía ser más que malas noticias.

Ciertamente no es una persona que Amy deseara tener cerca.

-Odio a ese sujeto. –Susurró Lauren en su oído. –Que esté aquí no pueden ser buenas noticias, Amy.

Amy ignoró la obvia observación de su hermana y miró a John y los otros dos idiotas con los que venía caminar hacia ellos, como fantasmas en la reciente noche. A pocos pasos de llegar a dónde estaban, se detuvieron.

-Mike, Shane, ustedes conmigo. –Amy sintió la mano de Lauren en su hombro.

-Ten cuidado, por favor.

-Tranquila, he salido de peores. –le dijo la rubia de vuelta sacando una sonrisa de la rubia más pequeña. Las dos habían vivido incontables aventuras desde que vivían por su cuenta.

Amy se acercó con paso firme, teniendo a Mike y Shane a cada lado. A Mike le pidió que la acompañara por ser tan alto, ya que usualmente atemorizaba a los demás, y a Shane porque después de ella era el más rápido disparando.

Ya cerca, la sonrisa de John era evidente. Sus ojos grises se enseñaban divertidos. Y su cabello largo y sucio caía hasta su cuello, cubriendo ligeramente los arañazos de su mejilla izquierda.

-Amy Raudenfeld. –su voz, quebrada y aguda hizo sonar su nombre de una forma horrible. –Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Se suponía que ya nunca nos volveríamos a ver, John.

-Por favor, preciosa, no digas que no me extrañabas. –dio un paso hacia adelante y la mano de Shane fue directa a su pistola. -¡Tranquilo, chico! No querrás lastimar a alguien.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, John? –Amy no quería que siguiera provocando a sus amigos. Tenían que librarse de este sujeto. –Dejamos el dinero como siempre. ¿Qué es lo que quiere James de nosotros?

-No vengo aquí por mandato de nuestro, oh poderoso líder el gran James. –sacó de su bolsillo delantero un cigarro y encendedor. –Vengo por placer.

-¿Podrías ser más específico?

John aspiró el humo de su cigarro dándose aires de importante. –Supe de que añadieron a su pandilla a una _pequeña_ adquisición. Ya sabes de qué hablo, por supuesto.

Una parte de Amy ya lo sospechaba. Cuando Reagan le dijo que John estaba aquí solo podía haber una razón, pero no quería creerla.

Quería a Karma.

Su primer instinto fue poner una bala en su asqueroso rostro, pero si hacía eso estaría comenzando algo peor. Algo mucho peor.

-Dame a la chica, Amy… o la tomaré por mi cuenta.

-Quizá deberías hacerlo, Amy.

La mirada que le dio Amy fue suficiente para callarlo. Y a pesar de ello, una pequeña voz en lo más profundo de su cabeza le recordaba que no tenía que destruir todo lo que ella y sus amigos habían hecho por Karma. Porque eso sucedería si no se la entregaba.

Todos esperaban su respuesta. El frío erizó los pelos de su cuerpo ante la duda. Y John…no dejaba de mirarla. Una tenue sonrisa se posó de nuevo en sus labios. Y eso fue todo lo que Amy necesitó para decidirse.

-No te daré a la chica, John. Será mejor que te vayas.

Ni aunque el mundo se terminara lo haría. Esa mirada, esa maldita mirada suya le recordó quién era éste tipo. Si le entregaba a Karma jamás se perdonaría. Nadie se merecía eso. Mucho menos la chica que no tenía culpa de estar aquí.

John la miró fijamente a los ojos. Ya sin rastro de sonrisa. Un silencio lleno el momento en que ambos se desafiaban con la mirada.

Y Entonces empezaron los disparos.

Por suerte Amy estaba preparada. Cuando John movió sus brazos ella fue más rápida. Levantó su vieja pero fiel Colt hacia el mugriento rostro de John, pero éste se movió empujando a uno de los idiotas que lo acompañaban.

Amy y sus amigos corrieron de vuelta al campamento con el sonido de las balas sobre sus cabezas. Reagan había formado unas especies de barricadas con los sacos de maíz y unas viejas bandejas de hierro. Amy saltó detrás de una y comenzó a disparar contra las sombras que, como fantasmas, corrían bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

-¡Encuentren a la chica y tráiganla!

Seguido del grito de John. Más sombras aparecieron de la oscuridad. Amy alcanzó a contar diez, pero parecían más.

-¡¿No se suponían que eran sólo tres?! –le gritó Theo a Reagan.

-¡Yo sólo vi tres! –le gritó Reagan de vuelta mientras disparaba su Winchester.

-¡Entonces eres ciega!

-¡Cállate, idiota!

-¡Cállense los dos! –Amy logró hacerse escuchar. – ¡Se están acercando por tu lado, Reagan!

La chica se mordió la lengua y siguió disparando. Dave agarró unas botellas haciendo las típicas bombas de fuego que usaban en casos difíciles. La arrojó con fuerza y se oyeron unos gritos en respuesta.

La luz del fuego les hizo más fácil ver. Había terrenos más altos donde se habían escondido para disparar como francotiradores.

-¡Yo puedo acabar con ellos! –gritó Reagan agarrando dos botellas de las manos de Dave.

-¡Ni se te ocurra moverte! –le respondió Amy pero Reagan no escuchó.

Tan veloz como pudo, Reagan corrió para buscar una mejor posición. Deseando que nada le pasara, Amy siguió respondiendo a la balas. El plan era siempre el mismo. Debían hacer que se muevan. De esa forma se volvían blancos visibles. Reagan era la más rápida de todos.

El tiroteo continuo por lo que parecieron horas hasta que la primera botella prendida en fuego voló por los aires estrellándose contra los otros. Empezaron a salir, escapando del fuego, dando un flanco perfecto.

-¡Ahora! –gritó Amy a pesar de que falta no hacía.

Cuerpos en llamas corrían y las balas no se hicieron esperar. En poco tiempo, lograron acabar casi con todos.

Unos pocos huían hacia sus caballos, y entre ellos reconoció a John. Pero cuando él subió a su caballo no fue en la misma dirección que los demás, sino en la contraria. Hacia donde estaba Karma. Y los demás, que seguían disparando a los que trataban de huir ni se habían dado cuenta.

Pero Amy sí.

Sin pensar, se levantó de su escondite, y se introdujo en la oscuridad con el arma levantada, disparando lo más rápido que podía. Sabía que era estúpido, los demás no sabrían dónde estaba. Pero el solo pensamiento de Karma en peligro le hizo olvidar toda lógica. Debía correr para salvar a su insolente y pequeña Karma.

-¡No te acerques a ella, cobarde!

John no se detuvo. Sabía que tenía actuar rápido. Ya estaba muy cerca Karma y en la oscuridad de la noche jamás lo atraparían.

Pero no por nada Amy era conocida como la pistolera más rápida del oeste. Se detuvo, doblando la rodilla para sostener su peso y apunto fijamente.

Y John cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo.

Se acercó hacia él con paso firme. Le había dado en el muslo. John trató de agarrar su arma que se encontraba a delante de él, pero Amy la pateo antes que la consiguiera. Su caballo corría libre lejos del peligro.

-Se terminó, John.

Apuntó a su rostro y…

 _Click_

No tenía más balas. John sacó un cuchillo grande de su cinturón y se abalanzó sobre Amy.

-¡VOY A MATARTE!

El cuchillo se encontraba a centímetro de su cuello. Amy no podría sostenerlo mucho tiempo, John era demasiado fuerte. Los gritos de sus amigos resonaban en sus oídos y el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. Las manos del Carnicero se movían hacia los lados, tratando de quebrar la resistencia de Amy, logrando en uno de sus movimientos, cortar la mejilla izquierda de Amy. La sangre, tibia, bajo por su mejilla.

-No te preocupes, Amy. –susurró John. –Yo cuidaré a tu chica por ti.

Por nada del mundo Amy dejaría que este idiota le pusiera un dedo encima a Karma.

Recorrió con su mano libre la pierna del carnicero, buscando el punto donde había entrado la bala. Y cuando lo encontró enterró sus dedos en la herida con toda su fuerza.

El grito de John resonó en la noche, y Amy lo empujó lejos de ella con una patada.

El hombre cayó al suelo y comenzó a correr como pudo hacia su caballo. Amy no lo siguió esta vez, la herida en su mejilla y la pérdida de sangre en su rostro le comenzó a nublar la mente.

Lo último que sintió antes de desmayarse fueron unas pequeñas manos que parecían posarse sobre su cara.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Aquí el siguiente capítulo c:_**

La herida de Liam no había sanado completamente, de hecho su pierna se encontraba muy frágil, y sin embargo, al ver a los hombres que enviaron del pueblo más cercano no pudo evitar quedarse fuera de la acción

-¿Estás seguro que tu pierna no será un inconveniente?

Jack era el teniente a cargo. Había reunido a la mayor cantidad de hombres que pudo en poco tiempo para ir a rescatar a Karma. Generalmente no era muy común preocuparse tanto por una persona desaparecida como para tener a tantos hombres buscándola, pero Liam no iba a quejarse.

-No habrá ningún problema. –la voz de Liam sonaba muy segura, tal como se sentía.

Iba a rescatar a Karma, y en cuanto a Amy Raudenfeld…bueno, se encargaría de darle su merecido.

El sol naciente lo acompañó a él y los demás veinte hombres que, sobre sus caballos emprendieron el viaje.

Unas horas después, llegaron a lo que quedaba de un campamento. Cuerpos yacían en el suelo. Manchas de sangre dibujaban feas sombras en la tierra. Obviamente había ocurrido un tiroteo. EL corazón de Liam casi se detiene al ver los cadáveres, temiendo que Karma fuera uno de ellos. Por suerte no era así, pero eso dejaba más dudas todavía. Aparentemente no eran los únicos que perseguían a Amy Raudenfeld.

 _Y Karma está con ella…_

Muy lejos de aquel lugar, un pequeño grupo avanzaba de manera firme, sin descanso hacia adelante. No había un lugar fijo al cual ir. Después de lo sucedido ayer, Shane obligó a todos a desmontar el campamento y partir bajo la luz de la luna. Seguía diciendo que _El Carnicero_ (así había escuchado Karma que llamaban al tipo de ayer) volvería con compañía para vengarse, y seguían mencionando a un tal James. Claro que nadie le decía nada a Karma. Y por primera vez en su vida no le importaba que la gente a su alrededor le ocultara cosas.

Karma viajaba en una improvisada carreta donde llevaban a Amy. Solo había espacio para dos y como Karma no tenía caballo, y nadie parecía querer molestarse en llevarla, fue al lado de Amy.

Lauren había dicho que el corte no era letal, pero sí fue lo suficientemente profundo. Además había perdido mucha sangre. De vez en cuando Amy despertaba, confundida mirando hacia todos lados, su mano directamente hacia su pistola, y luego veía a Karma. Algo de paz se dibujaba en las sombras de sus ojos, y después volvía a desmayarse.

Ayer había sido horrible. El sonido de los disparos. Los gritos. La manera en que Amy luchó por defenderla de ese maniaco. Karma estuvo mirando la pelea desde el interior de su tienda. Su arma pesaba más que nunca en sus manos. Sabía que debía disparar, pero su cuerpo no funcionaba. En un momento pareció que ese lunático iba a cortar el cuello de Amy, pero de repente Amy lo alejo y éste se alejó cojeando.

Un momento de alivio… hasta que vio el rostro de la rubia cubierto de sangre. Lo único que hizo fue acariciar su mejilla, como si así pudiera sanarla.

Era todo muy surreal. Y pensar que todo eso había sucedido en un solo día.

-Karma…

Un débil susurró sacó a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos. Amy la miraba con los ojos apenas abiertos.

-Amy…

-¿Estás bien? –la voz de Amy se escuchaba lejana. -¿No te hizo nada verdad?

-Él…no me hizo nada, Amy. Me protegiste.

Algo de ternura se filtró de los labios de Karma. Y es que no podía evitarlo, por más que deseara estar enojada con Amy simplemente no podía. Un solo día había sido suficiente para confundirla como nunca antes. Ya no sabía qué pensar. Quienes eran los buenos, los malos, que estaba bien o mal.

Nada se entendía mucho. Excepto que Amy había luchado por defenderla, luchó hasta el punto de casi morir… todo por proteger a Karma.

¿Cómo alguien malo haría eso?

-Qué alivio…

Una sonrisa vaga se posó en la boca de Amy antes que la rubia volviera a su estado de bella durmiente.

Las pequeñas manos de Karma temblaron un poquito, pero igual llegaron hasta la frente de Amy. Estaba acariciándola suavemente.

Amy Raudenfeld era todo un misterio. Un misterio que Karma se había propuesto entender.

Con el sol en su punto fuerte llegaron a un lago. Por un momento Karma había pensado que tal vez querían bañarse, pero quizá ésa no era una prioridad cuando un grupo de psicópatas estaba siguiéndolos.

Lauren se bajó de su caballo y se dirigió a una pequeña cabaña al lado del lago seguida de todos, excepto de Karma, Reagan y Amy. La pobre Reagan se había lastimado el tobillo ayer en su pequeña carrera nocturna.

-No deberías ponerte cómoda. –dijo Reagan tan tranquila como si comentara acerca del clima.

-Cómo si pudiera estar cómoda. –le dijo Karma, enojada por el tono en que le hablo. ¿Qué había hecho ella para que Reagan la odiara tanto? Ellos fueron quienes la secuestraron, no lo había pedido.

-Cuando tocabas la frente de Amy te veías muy cómoda. –la voz de Reagan sonaba algo resentida. Sólo entonces Karma pensó que tal vez había una razón para que le tuviera cierto rencor.

-A mí no me interesa, Amy. –Dijo Karma.- En serio, si quieres quédatela.

Reagan se bajó de su caballo a pesar de su tobillo y fue directamente hacia donde Karma, agarrándola de su cabello la tiro a la tierra.

-¡Estás loca! –le gritó Karma tratando de ponerse de pie, pero se encontró con el pie de Reagan en su espalda impidiéndole levantarse.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Problemas para levantarte? Nadie va a salvarte esta vez, princesita.

Karma trató de patearla pero Reagan la pisó con más fuerza y al final se dejó estar hasta que Reagan la dejó libre. Una sonrisa vacía estaba dibujada en su cara.

-Justo cómo pensé. –le dijo en voz baja. – Una niñita como tú no tiene lo necesario para sobrevivir. No puedes ayudar a nadie. Eres una carga. –se dirigió de vuelta a su caballo, no sin antes mirarla de nuevo. -Será mejor que tengas cuidado, Amy no estará siempre ahí para protegerte.

Y con eso la dejó ahí. Karma se sentía humillada y unas pocas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, pero se negaba a ponerse a llorar abiertamente en frente de Reagan. No lo haría por nada del mundo.

-¡Vamos! ¡El bote está listo!

El gritó de Lauren puso a todos en marcha. Reagan le hizo una seña a Karma para avanzar. Ella no quería dejar a Amy sola, pero Dave vino y la llevo en sus brazos como si fuera una muñeca. Una hermosa muñeca rubia.

El lago era muy grande. Pequeñas islas se encontraban en el medio. Karma sabía de estas tierras. Se contaban historias sobre estos lugares. Traficantes, ladrones y asesinos usaban estos lugares para llevar a cabo sus sucios trabajos. Algunos decían también que brujas y demonios descansaban en el interior de las islas, pero Karma no creía en esas cosas. Más le preocupaba el tipo de personas que podrían encontrar. Al menos no podía ser peor que el tipo de ayer, ¿verdad?

-¿Karma…?

Todos se giraron para ver a Amy tratar de levantarse. Su rostro se puso pálido y casi se cae, pero Karma la agarró con fuerza y descanso su cabeza en sus piernas. Los ojos de Amy la miraban, confundidos, como si no entendieran el por qué Karma la trataba dulcemente.

Ciertamente Karma tampoco lo entendía.

-¿Bien allí, Amy? –Lauren tenía un aspecto de chica dura con su rostro lleno de pequeñas cicatrices, pero Karma pudo notar alivio en su voz cuando le habló a Amy.

-Muy bien. –respondió ella mirándola sin parpadear. –Sabes que se necesita algo más que un idiota como el Carnicero para acabar conmigo. Soy Amy Raudenfeld.

-Al menos la siguiente vez no te escapes por tu cuenta. –La voz de Lauren ya sonaba como siempre, seguro estaba feliz de poder hablar con Amy. -Está bien que seas Amy Raudenfeld, pero no sigas tentando a la muerte, Amy. Algún día te llevará con ella.

-Todos vamos a morir, Lauren. –Amy ya se estaba incorporando. -¿A dónde vamos?

-Dónde la vieja Abigail. –respondió Mike.

Todos guardaron silencio entonces. Karma no pudo hacer más que sentirse sumamente estúpida sin saber nada de nada. Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más el silencio, las palabras se escupieron de su boca.

-¿Quién es la vieja Abigail?

Nadie dijo nada.

-Dije, ¡¿que quién es la vieja Abigail?! –esta vez empezaron a mirarla incómoda. Menos por Reagan, ella la miraba como si quisiera dejarla en la mitad del lago con una gran roca amarrada a sus pies.

Al final Amy rompió el silencio. –Es una anciana que sabe un poco de todo.

-Genial, ahora entiendo todo, muchas gracias.

-Cuidado con esa boca, Karma. No querrás que te calle aquí en frente de todos, ¿no es así?

 _Genial, ahora regresó la Amy dominante._

-Sólo quiero saber qué está pasando. –dijo ella más calladamente. No quería tentar su suerte en un pequeño bote repleto de gente. –No entiendo nada.

Amy se acercó a ella con cuidado hasta que su boca estuvo en su oído. –Te prometo que te explicaré todo, pero ahora mismo necesito que confíes en mí, por favor.

 _Y la Amy simpática está de vuelta. ¿Cuál de las dos eres realmente, Amy Raudenfeld?_

EL resto del camino se mantuvo en silencio hasta que llegaron a una isla. Árboles rodeaban el lugar. Eran tan altos con ramas puntiagudas disparadas en todas direcciones. Era tal como un cuento de terror.

-Recuerden dónde pisar. –dijo Theo quién fue el primero que entró entre las ramas, caminando lentamente.

Karma tuvo un momento de pánico.

-¿Qué está pasando, Amy? ¿Por qué hay que fijarnos dónde pisamos?

-Es por nada, sólo por las bombas. –Karma debió poner una cara de terror absoluto porque Amy le dijo en seguida. – ¡Pero no te preocupes! Se nota mucho donde hay una, la tierra está un poquito más levantada y es más oscura.

Ya todos estaban caminando. Solo quedaban ellas dos.

-Vamos, pequeña. –dijo Amy tomando su mano con fuerza. –No dejaré que nada malo te pase, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

Dijo lo último casi enojada lo que le dio un poco de gracia a Karma. O quizá fuera la situación. No podía creer que estuviera caminando por un pequeño bosque lleno de bombas como si fuera nada.

Sus ojos estuvieron pegados al suelo todo el tiempo. Todo parecía una bomba para Karma que no podía dejar de pensar que explotaría en cualquier momento.

-Sobre todo esto…

Amy la miró distante. Karma no podía encontrar las palabras, así que asintió con la cabeza una vez para que siguiera hablando.

-Mira sé que después de todo lo que ha pasado debes tener la peor impresión de mí y mis amigos, pero –se pasó las manos por su cabello rubio-, la verdad es que no somos los malos aquí, Karma.

La pelirroja la miró fijamente a los ojos. -¿Y qué hay con la gente que mataron en el banco? ¿Eso los convierte en los buenos? ¿Dispararle a mi novio los hace buenos?

-No existen buenas o malas personas, Karma. Sólo personas. –Amy bajó la voz conforme caminaban a través de las ramas de los árboles que parecían dedos acusadores. -Las cosas no son lo que parecen desde hace mucho tiempo. Sé que no me creerás y no tengo mucho tiempo para explicártelo ahora, pero te juro que yo y mis amigos hacemos lo que hacemos porque tratamos de ayudar a quienes no pueden defenderse.

-Eso no es cierto, Amy. ¡Tú eres la fugitiva más buscada del país!

-No creas lo que dicen los diarios, pequeña pelirroja. Lo más probable es que ahora mismo hasta tú seas una "fugitiva buscada". –hizo el gesto de comillas con sus dedos para hacer énfasis. – ¿Por qué crees que no conocías nada sobre El Carnicero?

Karma no respondió. Tras el tiroteo, Mike le había comentado acerca de John El Carnicero como le llamaban. Karma jamás había escuchado una sola palabra de él.

Amy sonrió triunfante ante el silencio de Karma. –Mira, pequeña, no te voy a negar que algunas cosas que dicen sí son ciertas, pero te sorprenderías de las veces en que lo que sale en el diario de mí es en realidad obra de otros.

-¿Y por qué harían eso?

Karma sintió cómo Amy apretaba su mano con más fuerza.

-Para asustar a la gente, por supuesto, pero más que nada es para detenerme. Y claro, también está James…

Karma pudo notar que el rostro de Amy cambio un poco al hablar de James. ¿Qué relación tendría con ese sujeto?

-Amy, quién…

-¡Cuidado, Karma! –la interrumpió Amy susurrando rápidamente a la vez que la arrojaba al suelo. Karma trató de gritar, pero Amy le tapó la boca.

Unos hombres caminaban entre los árboles cera de ellas. En un momento apareció una pandilla. De no haber sido por las ramas que estaban por todas partes seguro las habrían visto en seguida.

-¿Quiénes son, Amy? –Karma no quería estar asustada, pero no podía evitar el timbre de miedo que salía de su voz.

-No lo sé, pero si están aquí seguro que son o asesinos o traficantes.

El resto de los amigos de Amy no se alcanzaban a ver. Las dos chicas se habían tardado más entre su conversación y entre Amy que debía guiar a Karma.

-¿Qué hacemos, Amy?

-Con un poco de suerte no giraran por acá y pasaran de largo…

Justo en ese momento el hombre que caminaba delante de todos se giró en dirección hacia las chicas. Quizá las había escuchado.

-Amy, vamos a morir….

La rubia la miró enojada antes de responder. -¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no dejaré que nada malo te pase? ¿Tengo que besarte para que lo entiendas?

El aire se escapó de los pulmones de Karma.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nuestra situación? –Karma susurró enojada.

-No lo sé… -susurró Amy en respuesta. Después sonrió pícaramente y agregó: es que tu boca sabe demasiado bien, pequeña.

Incluso siendo acosadas por asesinos Amy no se controlaba. Era mucho peor que un hombre.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Sam? –se oyó preguntar a alguien.

La otra voz, presuntamente de Sam se oyó decir: No estamos solos.

Como si fuera una orden todos los hombres sacaron sus armas apuntando a todas partes. Karma estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Amy le tapó la boca justo a tiempo.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que las encontraran. Amy miraba a todas partes buscando una salida. Parecía que estaban condenadas hasta que los ojos de Amy brillaron maliciosamente. Se acercó al oído derecho de Karma y susurró lo más bajo que pudo.

-Cuando te lo diga, corre, Karma. Corre lo más rápido que puedes hacia adelante. Busca a los demás.

No espero una respuesta. Amy estiró su brazo derecho y agarró algo de la tierra y justo cuando lo tiraba hacia los hombres gritó: ¡CORRE, KARMA!

Tres segundos después, el pequeño artefacto de metal hizo explosión. Karma apenas si pudo ponerse de pie cuando Amy le dijo, mucho menos logró alejarse lo suficiente. La explosión la arrojó contra el suelo. Se había golpeado en la espalda y sentía las ramas de los arboles acariciándole el rostro.

Lo único que escuchaba era un pitido, gritos a lo lejos y disparos de pistola. Era como si sus oídos estuvieran mal sintonizados. Una parte de su mente le recordó la situación en la que se encontraban. Sus ojos se abrieron tratando de buscar a Amy, pero no había rastro de la rubia por ningún lado. Con sus manos sangrando por los cortes, comenzó a arrastrarse lejos del peligro, sin saber realmente si se dirigía hacia dónde Amy le había dicho. Su cuerpo la impulsaba lejos del peligro como podía.

Estuvo así hasta que sintió como alguien agarraba su pierna. Un tipo con la mitad de la cara llena de sangre la tenía sujetada justo del tobillo.

La pobre chica moría de miedo hasta que notó que al tipo ese le faltaba una pierna. De hecho estaba pidiéndole ayuda. Karma no lograba entender lo que decía por el pitido en sus oídos, pero su rostro era muy obvio. Estaba asustado.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Karma susurró un "lo siento" con los labios antes de liberarse y seguir avanzando. Encontró las fuerzas para levantarse, aunque tuvo que intentarlos varias veces porque sus piernas no paraban de temblar.

Cuando creía haber encontrado equilibrio volvió a caer al suelo dándose fuerte en la cabeza. Y desde su posición distinguió unas botas negras. Las botas de Amy.

Giró hacia ella esperando que estuviera bien, pero no fue hasta que vio que se detuvo.

Tres hombres la tenían de los brazos mientras otros dos la golpeaban sin descanso.

-¡Vas a morir por lo que hiciste, perra! –la voz del hombre se volvió más oscura, y Karma notó que era la voz de Sam. El hombre de antes. –Pero antes, vamos a divertirnos un poco contigo. –le hizo una seña a los demás. –Quítenle la ropa. Veamos que tal es el cuerpo de esta maldita perra.

Amy luchó como pudo, pero eran cuatro hombres contra ella. Ni siquiera con toda su fuerza podría ganarles.

Fue entonces cuando la mente de Karma no quiso seguir. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? No había mucho que pudiera hacer, además, ¿Por qué debería hacer algo por ella?

 _¿Quizá porque ella hizo lo mismo por ti?_

La irónica voz de su cabeza casi le hizo gracias. Amy la había salvado, ¿pero qué podría hacer ella?

 _Una niñita como tú no tiene lo necesario para sobrevivir. No puedes ayudar a nadie. Eres una carga._

Las palabras de Reagan resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza. Cada segundo que pasaba los hombres seguían golpeando a Amy. Se estaban tomando su tiempo. De su boca comenzaba a escupir sangre…

…Y justo entonces lo recordó.

El arma.

El arma que Amy le había dado ayer. Todavía la tenía. Había olvidado que tenía el arma. Con dedos temblorosos busco en su bolsillo, y ahí estaba. El arma que apenas pudo sostener la otra noche se sentía más pesada ahora que nunca.

Los hombres tenían las piernas de Amy sujetadas para evitar que ésta se moviera. Sam se movió hacia ella. Karma no podía verlo pero sintió la sonrisa en su cara.

-Vas a pagar, maldita perra. No tienes idea de lo que te haremos.

Karma sabía qué le harían a Amy.

No podía permitirlo. Sus sentimientos eran confusos, pero Amy había luchado por ella el otro día. Ahora ella lucharía por Amy.

Con la adrenalina a tope en su cuerpo, la pequeña Karma se levantó de su escondite con el arma apuntando hacia los hombres que la miraron perplejos. Y, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, se encontró con cuatro armas apuntando hacia ella.

 _Mierda._


	6. Chapter 6

**Y aquí estamos. Si tienen ideas para la historia coméntenlas, siempre las tomo en cuenta.**

 **C:**

Karma miró las armas de los hombres que parecían gigantes en comparación con la suya. Un arma pequeña que ni siquiera sabía usar. Y por si fuera poco su mente se encontraba congelada. Amy la miraba con los ojos asustados, parecían gritarle que huyera, que se salvara. Pero eso no iba suceder.

Karma había tomado una decisión.

-¡Déjenla y no les haré daño! -Gritó Karma sintiéndose valiente.

Sam y el resto la miraron cómo si hubiera enloquecido, y después se rieron tan fuerte que Karma se asustó. No quería sentirse insultada, pero hasta los ojos de Amy se veían un poco divertidos.

-¡¿En serio eres tan estúpida?! –gritó Sam entre risas. – Mejor suelta esa arma antes que te lastimes. No seas idiota.

Si bajaba el arma sabía que las matarían a las dos. ¿Así es cómo su vida terminaría? Muerta en un tenebroso bosque lleno de asesinos, traficantes y…

 _Bombas._

Bombas escondidas por todo el bosque. Los ojos de Karma buscaron frenéticamente por la tierra, pero no había nada a la vista.

-Ya es suficiente. –dijo Sam caminando hacia Karma. -suelta el arma y te juro que no te haremos daño.

Las palabras ni llegaron a sus oídos, estaba tan concentrado buscando una bomba que su mente no prestaba atención a nada más. Sabía que no era una idea genial y que probablemente moriría, pero si era así como terminaba, al menos nadie podría decir que era una cobarde que se rindió a la primera. Moriría llevándose a todos los bastardos que pudiera.

Sam estaba cada vez más cerca con su arma apuntando a la cabeza de Karma. La chica había mirado en cada lugar donde sus ojos le permitían.

 _No hay ninguna, Karma._

Su mente sonaba cruel, pero cierta. No había nada a la vista. Resignada, bajó la cabeza y entre medio de sus pies pareció notar algo. Algo brillante. Quizá…

-¡BIEN! –gritó Karma haciendo asustar a los demás. Sin perder tiempo apunto su arma al suelo, justo entre sus pies y miró a todos con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro.

-¡Dejen ir a mi amiga y a mí, o de lo contrario nos enviaré a todos al infierno!

La sonrisa en la cara de Sam se desvaneció en el acto. Su mirada iba de la bomba a la pelirroja. Karma se dio cuenta de que estaba indeciso.

-No serías capaz. –le dijo Sam, pero no sonaba muy seguro. –Estás debajo de la bomba, te haría pedazos.

-Escúchame bien, Sam, o cómo sea que te llames. –le dijo Karma con el arma fijamente hacia abajo. –No tienes idea de lo que he vivido estas últimas horas y te juro que si le haces algo a Amy o a mí, nos voy a matar a todos.

Sam dudaba, y Karma en su momento medio locura medio valentía se fijó en Amy. Más bien, en la mano derecha de Amy. El único hombre que la sujetaba estaba mirando a Karma y no se percataba de la mano de la rubia ir directo hacia el cuchillo de su cinturón.

Una sola mirada entre Karma y Amy bastó para que ambas chicas supieran qué iba a suceder.

-Bien. –dijo Karma en voz baja. –Si así lo quieren…así será.

Y disparó su arma.

Pero no hacia la bomba.

En un momento que pareció eterno Sam cayó al suelo sujetándose del cuello con las dos manos. Justo donde Karma había apuntado en el último momento. Amy uso el cuchillo del hombre a su izquierda para cortarle el cuello tan rápido que el sujeto no tuvo ni tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

No había tiempo que perder.

Karma disparó su arma una, dos, tres veces más, pero los dos sujetos se habían escondido detrás de un árbol. Amy luchaba contra el otro tratando de acuchillarlo, pero el tipo no parecía ceder. Sin pensar, Karma apunto a la espalda del tipo. Un solo disparo basto para detenerlo, luego Amy terminó el trabajo.

Amy, se levantó, su rostro sangrando sin parar. Karma sólo la vio hasta que el sonido de un cañón la hizo volver a la realidad.

En su momento de descuido, uno de los dos tipos escondidos le había disparado en el estómago.

-¡KARMA!

Amy se lanzó sobre ella usando su propio escudo para defender a Karma de los otros.

-¡¿De verdad creían que se saldrían con la suya?! Gritó un tipo enloquecido de rabia hacia las chicas.

Apuntaron hacia las chicas, y Karma supo que este realmente era su fin. Una sensación cálida inundaba su estómago y lo único que sus ojos veían era el cabello de Amy, que descansaba sobre su cara.

 _¿Quién diría que moriría al lado de Amy Raudenfeld?_

La vista comenzó a nublarse y el último pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza fue que en realidad, en su forma retorcida, morir abrazada a Amy no era una manera mala de irse de este mundo…

Las siguientes imágenes que sus ojos captaron cuando se abrieron fue el de varias sombras moviendo de aquí para allá. A lo lejos se oían gritos, y pequeños estallidos resonaban suavemente en sus oídos. Un destello rubio le trajo recuerdos.

-Karma, resiste, por favor…

Esa voz era inconfundible. Era Amy. La Amy simpática, la que provocaba sentimientos confusos en la chica. Pero aun así sonaba lejos. Y las imágenes se disolvieron frente a ella, y ya no vio nada más.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Para el momento en que sus parpados se abrieron, lo primero que vino a la mente de Karma fue que se encontraba en el infierno.

Estaba en una habitación hecha de madera que estaba más que podrida. Algunos pequeños frascos colgaban del techo con extrañas cosas dentro. Con cuidado, Karma se levantó para no botar nada.

Estaba sola.

Un pequeño escozor le recordó que estaba herida, pero cuando se revisó no tenía nada más que una pequeña cicatriz. Estaba bien.

-Ya estás bien, niña.

Karma se giró para buscar al dueño de la voz y se encontró de cara a cara con una señora viejísima. Su rostro tenía tantas arrugas que parecía estar cayéndose, o como si estuviera derritiéndose, algo así.

-hola…emm, señora. –dijo Karma nerviosa. ¿Dónde estaban los demás?

-Pero qué grosera. –le dijo la vieja de vuelta. –En mis tiempos las jovencitas se portaban como señoritas.

Todavía se encontraba algo aturdida, sin embargo, ya pudo sentir como la rabia volvía a invadirla. –Yo _soy_ una señorita. ¿Quién se cree que es usted?

-Soy quien te salvo la vida, granuja desagradecida.

-Mire, usted…

-¡Karma!

Amy.

La pelirroja se giró hacia Amy. Estaba bien. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba abrazándola. Seguidamente la puerta de la habitación de abrió y Lauren, Reagan y el resto de los demás entraron. Shane se rio, y Karma entendió que todavía estaba abrazada a Amy.

Con las mejillas coloradas liberó a Amy.

-¡Espera! –dijo Amy sobresaltando a todos. –No te dije que podías dejar de abrazarme. Vuelve aquí.

Dejó los brazos abiertos y todos empezaron a reírse. Como siempre, Amy gustaba de burlarse de ella.

-Ay, estos jóvenes…

La vieja caminó hacia un cajón murmurando cosas de mal humor.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Karma.

-Abigail, ella te salvó la vida. –le respondió Reagan. Su voz sonaba dura y tenía algunos cortes en su mejilla y frente.

-Oh. –se giró hacia la anciana que seguía buscando entre sus cosas bajo el sonido de sus comentarios malhumorados. –Bueno, gracias, señora Abigail, pero, ¿cómo lo hizo? ¿Es doctora?

-Sí, una doctora de los muertos.

Karma la miró un momento, sonaba muy seria. A su lado Amy estaba aguantándose la risa.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Seguro que todos se reían de ella.

Amy, tal vez sintiendo el peligro creciendo en forma de rabia dentro de Karma se acercó a ella y le susurró: No te preocupes, esta vieja está un poco loca. Siempre dice que todo son de los muertos, no le hagas caso.

-¿Y por qué es así?

-¿Qué sé yo? La edad y la soledad debieron volverla loca.

Karma le dio una mirada reprochándole su comentario. Por muy malhumorada que fuera, la anciana no se merecía que la trataran así.

Sujetando algo entre sus manos, la señora se acercó a Karma y le dio un objeto brillante.

-Toma, pequeña malagradecida. –dijo Abigail dándole el objeto. Era un reloj de cuerda. Parecía hecho de un material muy sólido.

Y así sin más explicaciones los dejó solos.

-¿Alguien me explicara que fue todo eso? –preguntó Karma a nadie en particular.

-Eso fue la vieja Abigail… portándose como la vieja Abigail. –dijo Shane. –De vez en cuando, si necesitamos ayuda venimos aquí.

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda?

Reagan se sentó en una silla para amarrarse el cabello en una coleta. –La vieja Abigail fue doctora en sus mejores días. Como ninguno de nosotros puede ir a un doctor solemos venir aquí. Y bueno también…

Reagan y Amy se miraron antes de que la chica siguiera hablando.

-…también venimos cuando necesitamos consejo hacia dónde ir. Veras, Abigail sabe algunas cosas.

-Conoce lugares desconocidos para los demás. Caminos secretos para llegar a las ciudades, formas de escapar y cosas así. –Continuó Amy. –necesitábamos consejo ahora para saber por dónde ir.

Todo eso sonaba casi como de película. Había muchas cosas que Karma no entendía de esto. Aunque siendo honesta, la verdad no tenía idea de nada de lo que sucedía desde el momento en que la secuestraron.

Amy la miraba como si estuviera analizando su rostro. Su herida en la mejilla estaba cicatrizada y los rastros de sangre estaban limpios.

-¿Abigail te sanó la herida también? –Amy solo asintió. –Pero ya se ve cicatrizada, y ahora que lo pienso mi herida también y… ¿Cómo es que hizo eso? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Tranquila, pequeña. –dijo Amy, su voz muy relajada. –Tú y yo estábamos ahí esperando morir, y justo entonces Reagan llegó y acabo con los dos idiotas. Después nos trajo a ambas hasta acá.

Reagan evitó la mirada de agradecimiento que le dio Karma. –Lo hice por Amy. Si te hubiera dejado ahí después ella se abría enojado conmigo.

Por muy enojada que estuviera con Reagan por lo de antes, no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida. Realmente no tenía por qué haberla rescatado a ella e igual lo hizo.

-Gracias, Reagan.

Sus palabras eran sinceras, pero Reagan ni siquiera la miró.

-Como sea, y bueno. –Continuo Reagan-, Abigail las sano a ustedes tan rápido porque tiene ciertas, emm, habilidades con la sanación. Créeme que no quieres saber nada al respecto.

Esa respuesta en sí dejaba más interrogantes, pero si había algo que Karma había aprendido acerca de Amy y su grupito, es que solo contaban todo a aquellos en los que confiaban más. Supuso que eso en particular los volvía tan cercanos como parecían serlo.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Como respuesta, Amy tomó su mano y la guió a otra habitación mucho más grande. Se agachó y con cuidado levantó una tabla del suelo, dejando a la vista una vieja puerta. Signos raros estaban grabados en las esquinas.

De un solo tirón, Amy abrió la puerta dejando a la vista unas escaleras que se perdían en la oscuridad de lo profundo.

Casi como una verdadera puerta al infierno.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Karma sintiendo gotas de sudor formándose en su frente.

-Nuestro boleto de salida, pequeña Karma. –dijo Amy sonriéndole con un aire de superioridad como solo ella podía. –No te preocupes, te prometo que sostendré tu mano todo el camino para que no tengas miedo.

Todos tomaron sus cosas y de uno en uno comenzaron a descender por la escalera, acompañados solo de viejas linternas para guiare en lo profundo. Amy se detuvo un segundo para tomar la mano de Karma.

-Si bajamos juntas da menos miedo.

Karma se sentía confundida. Miró a Abigail que observaba a las chicas con sus pobladas cejas juntas. Hizo un gesto con la mano, como si dijera "ya lárguense de mi casa".

Sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, Karma tomó la mano de la rubia haciendo su sonrisa aún más grande.

Mientras las dos chicas bajaban lentamente por la escalera, Karma sintió el suave tacto de la mano de Amy y no pudo evitar sonreír también.


	7. Chapter 7

Los túneles conectaban con todas las demás islas cercanas, y de una hubo un túnel larguísimo que los llevo a las afueras de un pueblo pequeño. Según le dijeron a Karma, aquí es a donde vienen todo tipo de fugitivos a "pasar el rato", pero que no había que preocuparse porque allí se les respetaba. O algo así le dijo Amy.

Este cambio entre la Amy simpática y "la otra" como le gustaba pensar ahora a Karma, era muy agotador. Desearía no tener que aguantarla como si fueran dos personas en un cuerpo. El tiempo era mínimo de conocerse y medio de eso habían estado a punto de morir ya unas cuantas veces, pero había algo en la mirada de Amy, algo en la ternura que podía entregarte con una mirada que confirmaba las sospechas de Karma de que, de hecho, la supuesta _fugitiva más buscada_ era en realidad una persona bondadosa.

A menos que fueras su enemigo, claro. Y Karma estaba al menos un sesenta y cinco por ciento segura de que ella no era enemiga de Amy.

Afortunadamente.

Cuando por fin salieron de los claustrofóbicos túneles todos se sentían más relajados. Este lugar era una especie de secreto y no muchos lo sabían. Era imposible que los encontraran allí. Sean los ayudantes del sheriff, o los amigos que traería _el carnicero_ si es que iba por ellos. Como ya era costumbre, todos hablaban de cosas que Karma apenas entendía, sin embargo, ya de noche y con dos días horribles detrás, todo lo que deseaba era dormir y alejarse de todo al menos por unas horas.

 _Incluso había asesinado a…_

Un pequeño golpe a su cabeza basto para cesar las acusaciones que resonaban en su mente. Su cuerpo ya no podía más.

Llegaron a una pequeña posada. El dueño del lugar, un señor de unos cuarenta años, vestido elegantemente mostraba un bigote pelirrojo con orgullo, hasta que se dio cuenta de quienes habían entrado. Antes de que nadie hablara, les entregó unas llaves a Amy y le deseo una buena estadía.

Por lo que se veía, era muy conocida acá. Con un poco de suerte nadie trataría de matarlos durante la noche.

Shane, Theo y los hermanos se quedaron en una habitación mientras que las chicas se quedaron en la otra. Excepto por Amy. Ella tenía su propia habitación. En el momento en que Karma iba a entrar a su cuarto siguiendo a Reagan, Amy la agarró del brazo y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Karma?

La chica la miró confundida. –Entrar a mi cuarto.

Su respuesta pareció molestar aún más a Amy. –Me refiero a qué crees que haces aquí. –empezó a caminar con Karma tomada de su muñeca a una habitación distinta. – _Tú_ te vas a quedar conmigo.

Normalmente habría protestado, pero pensándolo dos veces, esta podría ser una buena ocasión para que Amy le diga qué diablos estaba pasando y, bueno, tampoco es que le molestara el calor de la mano de Amy sobre su muñeca.

El cuarto de Amy no era nada muy especial, pero ciertamente era el mejor que había. Un poco preocupada, Karma notó que había una sola cama. Las dos podrían dormir perfectamente allí, pero desde esa vez en que Amy la beso no sabía si sería prudente ponerse en esa situación. Luchar también parecía una alternativa de pocos resultados, pero tenía que intentar algo.

-Amy, ¿dónde voy a dormir yo? –preguntó Karma inocentemente.

-Aquí conmigo. –respondió ella sin dudar ni un segundo. La seguridad con la que habló le molestó a Karma. Amy parecía ser de esas personas que conseguían todo solo con pedirlo, pero Karma no era buena para seguir órdenes.

-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero?

-Igual lo harás, pequeña. –Amy se quitó la chaqueta de un tirón. –Ponte cómoda. –al ver que no hacía nada, Amy empezó a perder la paciencia. – _Karma…_ ponte cómoda y entra a la cama. No te lo preguntaré de nuevo.

Y entonces Karma se rindió. Estaba muy cansada para seguir discutiendo por hoy. Se metió a la cama y se quitó la ropa bajo las sabanas para que no la viera. Amy no dijo nada pero entrecerró los ojos claramente molesta. Un sonido a su lado le indicó a Karma que las dos estaban acostadas.

Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos, y el silencio se apoderó de la noche.

Volvió a recordar a los hombres que había asesinado antes. Lo único que Karma quería era olvidar eso, pero su mente no la dejaba tranquila. No ahora que estaba descansando y su mente tenía vía libre para torturarla. Sintió como unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y bajaron por sus mejillas. No quería, pero no pudo ocultar sus sollozos por mucho tiempo. Había matado a dos personas. Incluso si ellos las habían amenazado primero, incluso si fue para salvar a otra persona…ahora era una asesina. Y nada jamás cambiaría eso.

Los brazos de Amy atraparon en un abrazo el cuerpo de Karma por su espalda. Los sollozos se convirtieron en llantos mientras Amy la sostenía con fuerza. No le dijo nada, y no había palabras que hubieran consolado a Karma. Casi leyendo su pensamiento, Amy no hizo más que abrazar a Karma con fuerza hasta que ya pasada la noche, ambas cayeron dormidas.

La mañana llegó más temprano de lo que cualquiera hubiera deseado. Cuando Karma se levantó encontró una nota de Amy que decía que la esperaba a fuera y que bajara inmediatamente.

Después de ir al baño y de asearse lo mejor que pudo, salió afuera para encontrarse con Amy.

-Cuando yo digo inmediatamente, Karma, no significa que te tomes todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Buenos días a ti también, Amy. –le dijo Karma bostezando. -¿Y los demás?

-Sígueme. –ordenó Amy ignorando la pregunta de Karma completamente.

Sintió que la rabia emerger dentro de sí mientras seguía a la rubia a dónde sea que la llevase. Unos minutos después ambas se encontraron en medio de la nada bajo el fuerte calor del sol.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo acá, Amy?

-Te voy a enseñar a disparar. –dijo Amy. Sacó de su cinturón su arma y se la alcanzó a Karma que se quedó mirándola. –Tómala.

Sostuvo el peso del arma en sus manos y al instante le vinieron a la mente los recuerdos de los hombres que había asesinado. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente y el arma se cayó de sus manos.

-Karma, si estuvieras en un tiroteo, ahora mismo habrías muerto. –le dijo Amy con la misma firmeza de antes.

-No quiero dispararle a nadie…

La rubia se agachó suspirando y recogió su arma. –Karma –comenzó esta vez con su voz más suave-, tienes que entender que lo de ayer no fue tu culpa. Salvaste nuestras vidas.

-Seguro es fácil para ti ver todo de esa forma. –las palabras salieron con más maldad de lo que Karma hubiese deseado.

Amy pasó sus manos a través de su largo cabello rubio. –Es que es así, Karma. Si te pones a pensar en cada persona que ya no está aquí te volverás loca. Créeme. Sé que es difícil, no te pido que lo olvides, solo te pido que me dejes enseñarte a disparar para que la siguiente vez no te lastimes tus manos, o pase algo peor.

 _¿Mis manos?_

Un rápido vistazo le hizo notar que Amy tenía razón. En sus manos se veían unos moretones. Solo notarlo hizo que le doliera más. Ayer no se había dado cuenta probablemente porque todo su cuerpo le dolía.

-¿Por qué…?

-Tienes que aprender a sostener el arma correctamente. –le dijo Amy alcanzándole el arma de nuevo. –Vamos, pequeña, no te hagas de rogar.

Al sentir el peso del arma, sus manos volvieron a doler. –¿Tenemos que hacer esto ahora, Amy?

-Después de lo que ha pasado, sí tiene que ser ahora, Karma. –la voz de Amy se volvió más seria. –John volverá a buscarnos, y no vendrá solo. Tampoco me sorprendería si algunos ayudantes del sheriff estén rastreándonos ahora.

-¿Y por qué…?

-No importa, Karma. –la interrumpió Amy. –Tú apunta a las botellas que puse allá adelante. Sostén el arma firme entre tus manos. No tengas la muñeca suelta o te lastimarás. Y no te olvides de respirar esta vez por favor.

-¿De respirar? –preguntó Karma. Parecía una petición muy obvia.

-Ayer cuando estabas por disparar aguantaste al aire tanto tiempo que pensé que te ahogarías y morirías allí antes de que hicieras algo.

Las mejillas de Karma se encendieron al escuchar eso. Ni siquiera lo había notado.

Apuntó lo mejor que pudo, y al fijar su mirada soltó el gatillo. El arma disparó a unos centímetros al lado de la botella.

-¿Pero qué..? –se confundió. –Si le estaba apuntando a la botella.

-Tus manos temblaron cuando se disparó el arma. –dijo Amy. Se posicionó detrás de Karma y tomó las manos de la pelirroja con las suyas. –Tienes que sostener el arma con mucha fuerza. Usa tu mano menos hábil para apoyar el peso del arma y fija la dirección con la otra. –Amy le susurraba a Karma en el oído, y ésta comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. –No aprietes el gatillo con fuerza, preocúpate de sostener el arma con firmeza. Y –miró a Karma fijamente en los ojos-, respira, Karma.

 _¿Por qué sigue diciéndome eso?_

-¡Respira, Karma! –dijo Amy un poco asustada. Solo entonces Karma notó que estaba conteniendo el aire.

-Qué es lo que te pasa a ti, ¿acaso tienes una mal función en los pulmones o algo así?

Karma ignoró la pregunta y se preparó para hacer su disparó. El arma rebotó fuertemente entre sus manos, pero esta vez logró darle a la punta de la botella.

-¡Amy lo hice! -Apenas la rozó, pero recién era su segundo intento.

-Sí, lo hiciste. –dijo Amy sonriéndole de vuelta. Justo entonces ambas chicas se miraron y el tiempo pareció detenerse. No importaba la situación en la que estaban, o el calor sobre sus cabezas. Cuando Amy se inclinó para rozar sus labios con los de Karma, la pelirroja no la detuvo, tampoco le devolvió el beso. Solo se dejó besar. Y no era una mala opción.

-Aprendes, rápido, belleza. –le dijo Amy sonriendo. –Tengo que reconocer que te ves hermosa en esta versión ruda de ti.

-¿Ruda? –repitió Karma divertida. Nunca nadie la llamaba así.

-Obvio, eres una tipa mala. –La voz de Amy sonaba divertida, pero estaba jugando. –Tendré que recordar no hacerte enojar muy seguido.

Después de más risas, más disparos, y unos cuantos besos más, Amy decidió dar por terminada la práctica. Le tomó unos doce disparos pero consiguió darle a todas las botellas. Claro que después tuvo que soportar toda la palabrería de Amy sobre la gran profesora que era, pero no había sido una mala mañana de todas maneras.

Mientras volvían al pueblo, algo seguía molestado a Karma. Aún no decidía de si debía preguntar, pero como suele ser usual en ella, su boca no esperó una aprobación.

-Amy, ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?

La rubia casi se cae por la pregunta, cuando se giró para mirarla tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y una expresión defensiva en su rostro.

-¡¿Cómo que te elegí?!

-En el banco. ¿Por qué me llevaste a mí como rehén?

El rostro de Amy se aflojó notablemente. –Ah… eso. Bueno… -su cara cambio a la Amy petulante a la vez que su sonrisa de siempre se plasmaba en su cara. –Eras la más linda del lugar, así que, ahí lo tienes.

 _¿En serio no tiene ni un ápice de moral?_

Enojada con ella y consigo misma, Karma le dio la espalda y siguió caminando sin decirle nada. Amy la alcanzó rápidamente claramente confundida.

-¿Estás enojada? –le preguntó tentativamente. –Y yo creía que te ibas a alegrar…

-¡¿Cómo podría alegrarme, Amy?! –le gritó Karma que no pudo aguantar más su frustración. -¡¿Es que nunca piensas sobre lo que haces?!

-¡No me grites! –le respondió Amy de vuelta. -¡No creas que porque te trato bien puedes gritarme así!

-¡¿Tratarme bien?! ¡No has hecho más que abusar de mí y poner mi vida en peligro!

Amy se rio y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. –No seas mentirosa, Karma. ¿Abusar de ti? –se acercó a ella casi rozando sus labios con los de la pelirroja. –No finjas que no te gusta cuando te toco.

Seguir discutiendo con ella era inútil, y tan rápido como pudo Karma comenzó a alejarse, pero en su estado de enojo no se fijo en la persona delante de ella. Con un gruñido cayó al suelo al lado de Reagan.

-¡Muévete! –le dijo Reagan empujándola. –Maldita, niña…

-Lo siento. –se disculpó Karma sintiéndose realmente como una niña. –No me fije por dónde caminaba…

-Obviamente.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo hasta que Amy lo rompió.

-Y bien, Reagan –dijo sonriendo. La situación debía de parecerle divertida. -, ¿qué sucede que interrumpes nuestro entrenamiento?

Reagan se giró hacia Amy no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio a Karma.

-Ya nos consiguieron la comida y las municiones. Y…-dijo bajando la voz-, Peter quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Quién es Peter? –preguntó Karma más con la intención de molestar que otra cosa. Todavía estaba avergonzada por su caída.

Las otras dos chicas la ignoraron y siguieron hablando.

-¿Es urgente? –preguntó Amy molesta.

-Según él sí.

Después de un largo suspiró, Amy miró a las dos chicas, luego, tomó ambas de sus manos y caminó arrastrándolas detrás de ella.

-Vayamos a ver qué quiere ese bastardo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias a todos quienes leen esta historia. Comenten si les gustó el capítulo c:**

Después de dejar a Karma y Reagan desayunando con el resto de la pandilla, Amy fue a su encuentro con Peter. Usó la excusa de que necesitaban comer, pero en verdad no quería seguir oyéndolas pelear, por muy divertido que fuese llegaba a ser un poco repetitivo y molesto.

Peter era un viejo conocido de Amy. Era un traficante de drogas y armas, no alguien muy importante así que no se corría el riesgo gente buscándolo. No era más que nada un delincuente menor. Pero conseguía lo que Amy le pedía desde que ésta salvo la vida de su hermana pequeña en un sujeto que trató de matarla hace algunos años.

Claro, dicho esto, eso no significa que eran amigos. Peter era un maldito bastardo que no se lo pensaría dos veces antes de dispararle a Amy si supiera que se saldría con la suya. Por suerte, hasta ahora no se conocía de alguien que pudiera acabar con Amy Raudenfeld.

 _El final feliz_ , como llamaban a la taberna de la ciudad era el lugar donde la esperaba. Otra razón para no tener a Karma cerca, todos los granujas se juntaban allí. Era mejor tener a su pequeña lejos del peligro.

Cuando cruzó la puerta nadie dijo nada, pero Amy sintió los ojos de todos sobre ella. Su reputación la precedía, así que no debería tener problemas.

-Hola, Dean. –saludó Amy al barman. El hombre respondió con un gesto de la cabeza.

Era mudo, o eso creía Amy ya que jamás había dicho una palabra desde los siete años que se conocen.

Después de vivir años bajo tormentas de balas y de ver cosas horribles, Amy había aprendido que muchas cosas era mejor dejarlas en lo desconocido.

-¿Sabes dónde está, Peter?

Dean apuntó hacia la puerta trasera y siguió con su trabajo.

-Muchas gracias. –dijo Amy yendo a la parte trasera de la taberna.

Y ahí estaba. Peter se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, echado en una silla con su panza al aire. Cinco hombres estaban esparcidos por el suelo, seguramente drogados con las porquerías de Peter.

-Amy Raudenfeld… -dijo Peter sonriendo a duras penas. Por lo visto él también se encontraba bajo los efectos de sus "productos".

-Peter. –dijo Amy aguantando la respiración. Apestaba a mil diablos. -¿Por qué querías verme?

-Te crees tan especial, maldita perra rubia…

Amy lo miró sorprendida. Debía de estar muy drogado, él nunca la trataba así.

-No sé qué te pasa, pero…

-¡Cállate! –gritó Peter. –Siempre te has creído mejor que yo, y… eres una maldita rata, Raudenfeld…

-¿Pero qué diablos te pasa, Peter? –pregunto Amy comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-El… _el Carnicero_ … -balbuceó el hombre. Entonces lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y Amy supo que algo malo había pasado.

-¿Qué pasa con el Carnicero? ¿Estuvo aquí?

-… él… llegó preguntándome por ti… y yo…

Entonces el hombre se levantó tan rápido que asustó a Amy. Trató de abalanzarse sobre ella pero se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayo de cabeza al suelo.

-¡Maldita sea, Peter! ¡Dime qué pasó!

-¡El Carnicero se llevó a mi hermana, Amy! ¡Se la llevó y es todo tu culpa!

La voz de Peter se quebró al final de su frase. Amy estaba sin palabras.

 _Kate._

El Carnicero se había llevado a Kate.

A unas cuantas millas, Liam y el grupo de búsqueda se habían detenido en _El Amanecer_. Una ciudad pequeña en poder del gobierno.

El problema era que Liam no quería parar.

-¡Mi novia todavía estaba ahí afuera! –gritaba Liam a Jack, el teniente a cargo del grupo de búsqueda.

-Soy consciente de la situación, joven. –se hizo escuchar Jack. –Pero tú debes descansar. Tu pierna debe tratarla un doctor, ya no puedes seguir así.

-Mi pierna está bien. –dijo Liam lo mejor que pudo. La verdad era que ya el dolor era casi insoportable, pero no iba a quejarse, no mientras Karma estaba ahí con esa banda de delincuentes. –Lo único que importa aquí es encontrar a Karma.

-Esas no son mis órdenes, muchacho. –dijo Jack.

Su voz fría resonó en los oídos de Liam. -¿Y cuáles son sus órdenes? –dijo Liam con rabia.

-Mira, encontraremos a la banda de Amy y así rescataremos a tu novia. –le dijo Jack tratando de calmar los ánimos. –Pero no creas que tú mandas aquí. Las órdenes las doy yo.

-Entonces si fuera por usted, mi novia estaría muerta y le daría lo mismo. –dijo Liam, la rabia notándose en su voz.

-Yo sólo hago mi trabajo. –le dijo Jack. –Además, no te preocupes, tengo la impresión de que Amy y su banda serán los que nos encuentren a nosotros.

Una sonrisa tenue se posó en sus labios.

Liam miró duramente a Jack. La forma en que habló le dio mala espina. Creía que realmente quería ayudarlo a encontrar a Karma, pero ahora entendía que Karma no le importaba. Había sido ingenuo creerlo.

No lo dijo, pero estuvo clarísimo.

Él y sus hombres iniciaron esta búsqueda para asesinar a Amy Raudenfeld.

Por primera vez desde que todo esto había comenzado, Karma se sentía relajada.

Ella, Lauren, Reagan y los demás desayunaban al aire libre. Todos se llevaban tan bien que era fácil sentirse cómoda. Y la comida estaba bien. Si tan sólo pudiera olvidar que la habían secuestrado, y las miradas de mal gusto que Reagan le regalaba de vez en cuando, realmente sería una buena mañana.

Hasta que Amy volvió.

Se veía mal. Un poco alterada.

-Tenemos problemas. –anunció Amy.

-Maldita sea… -susurró Mike. -¿Y ahora qué pasó?

Amy abrió la boca, pero las palabras se atascaron en su lengua. Se veía triste y Karma comenzó a preocuparse por ella.

-¿Qué sucede, Amy? –preguntó la pelirroja dulcemente.

-Una amiga mía… bueno, está en problemas y debo ir a rescatarla.

-¿Quién?

-Kate. –dijo Amy con el dolor en su voz. –es solo una niña. Tiene dieciséis años…

-Te ayudaremos a buscarla. –dijo Karma sorprendiendo a todos incluso a ella.

Amy la miró ternura a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. –lo siento, Karma, pero tú no vienes. Reagan, Shane. –llamó a sus dos amigos que se levantaron en seguida. -¿Me acompañarían?

Reagan la miró con una sonrisa. –Ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo, tonta.

-¡Espera! –protestó Karma. -¿Por qué no puedo ir?

-¿En serio lo preguntas? –le dijo Reagan.

-No te pregunté a ti.

-¡Vaya! Te está naciendo algo de coraje, ¿eh? –le dijo acercándose a Karma. –Será mejor que cuides eso, niña, si no lo controlas terminaras bajo tierra.

-Reagan… -dijo Amy tratando de terminar la pelea. Se giró a Karma que la miraba triste. Casi le hace caso y la lleva, pero luego recordó al Carnicero y su obsesión con ella. La sola idea de su tierna e inocente Karma en manos de ese maniaco le daba escalofríos a Amy.

-Karma…

-¡Por favor, Amy! Quiero ir…

-Karma. –repitió la rubia más firme. –Sera un viaje corto y muy peligroso. Hace tan poco estabas peleando por tu vida, no te pondré en ese riesgo de nuevo.

Las palabras de Amy hicieron latir con fuerza el corazón de Karma. Hablaba como si fuera lo más importante para ella. Y sus ojos… sus ojos le demostraban nada más que cariño.

Las dos chicas se miraban sin decir nada. La imagen era tan personal que varios miraban para otro lado, hasta que en algún momento Lauren las tuvo que interrumpir porque o si no se quedarían allí para siempre.

-¿Eh, chicas? –Dijo Lauren-, estamos todos aquí, ¿saben?

Karma enrojeció notablemente. Amy lo disimuló mejor, pero aun así Lauren notó su nerviosismo.

-Amy. –la llamó Lauren. – ¿estás segura que no quieres que vayamos para ayudar?

-Será un viaje rápido. –respondió Amy. –menos será mejor.

En general, Lauren sabía que las ideas de Amy solían ser buenas, pero eso no dejaba de preocuparla. Después de todo ella era su hermana. No podía perderla.

-Estaré bien, enanita. –la molestó Amy acariciando su cabeza.

-Bien, más te vale, Raudenfeld.

Amy y los demás estaban por irse. Karma los miraba en silencio. Una parte de su mente creía que Amy no la quería cerca porque sería más una carga que otra cosa. De vez en cuando podía llegar a ser así de insegura, sin embargo, lo cierto era que los ojos de Amy demostraban verdadero cariño.

Antes que la rubia partiera, le dedicó a Karma esa sonrisa petulante tan característica de ella misma.

-No llores por mí, Karma. –le dijo guiándole un ojo. –Ya volveré a hacerte cariñitos, pequeña.

Karma le sonrió de vuelta, pero cuando vio a los tres irse, no pudo ocultar la angustia que crecía más en ella misma.

-¡¿A dónde vamos, Amy?! –gritó Reagan desde su montura.

-¡Hacia El Amanecer!

El viaje no debía de durar más de tres horas, pero con todos los desvíos gracias a las colinas que ocultaban el pueblo terminaron llegando al ocaso. Lo rápido que se escondió el sol le dio mala espina a Amy.

-¿Así que Peter te dijo que el Carnicero estaba aquí? –pregunto Shane de la nada.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Es un poco raro, ¿no crees? –las palabras de Shane hicieron que ambas chicas le prestaran toda atención. –Digo, El Carnicero nunca dice donde lleva a sus víctimas. No se me ocurre una razón por la que le confió a Peter esa información. Es todo un poco raro.

-¿Crees que Peter mentía? –preguntó Reagan.

-No lo sé –dijo Shane levantando los hombros-, solo digo que hay algo raro aquí.

Siguieron en silencio el resto del camino. Amy no dejaba de pensar en las sospechas de Shane. Ella estaba segura que Peter no le había mentido, no era tan buen actor. Pero sí era posible que el Carnicero le dijera su ubicación por otras razones.

Y ninguna le agradaba a Amy.

Se detuvieron a las afueras de El Amanecer para repasar el plan.

-Bien, Peter dijo que El Carnicero tenía a Kate en la vieja iglesia al sur de la ciudad. –dijo Amy apuntando a la iglesia en ruinas que se veía a los lejos. –Tendremos que rodear para entrar. Todos conocen nuestras caras.

-Ojala Lauren hubiera tenido tiempo para disfrazarnos como suele hacer. –se lamentó Shane.

-Como sea, no teníamos tiempo. –dijo Reagan desenfundando su arma y comenzando a caminar seguida de sus amigos. – Y ahora tampoco.

Karma vio la llegada de la noche como una mala señal. Amy había dicho que era un viaje corto. Quizá algo había salido mal…

-Todo está bien.

Karma se giró para ver al gigantón Mike sonriéndole tímidamente.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –preguntó Karma tratando de no sonar tan asustada como se sentía.

Mike, con la mirada perdida en el cielo comenzó a hablar: Hace unos años. Cuando yo recién formaba parte de la banda de Amy, nos encontramos atrapados entre un tiroteo de bandas enemigas. Se llamaban Las Sombras. –Mike puso los ojos en blanco ante la mirada de Karma. –Sí, ya sé, es un mal nombre. Como sea, recuerdo que yo estaba ahí junto a mi hermano. Habíamos quedado retrasados y no teníamos cómo escapar cuando mi hermano cayó a mi lado. Le habían disparado.

Karma se fijó en Dave, el hermano de Mike, que fumaba un cigarrillo con expresión despreocupada.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Amy. –dijo Mike mirándola a los ojos. –No sé cómo, pero en un segundo, ella estaba a mi lado, cargó con mi hermano en su espalda y nos llevó a los dos lejos del peligro. Debíamos tomar un tren que nos alejaría de allí, y logramos llegar. A duras penas, pero lo hicimos. Amy no dudo ni un segundo. Así que créeme cuando te digo que está bien. Esa chica sabe cuidarse y cuidar a los demás.

Le dedico una sonrisa a la pelirroja y regresó donde su hermano a quitarle el cigarrillo de la boca.

Karma los vio a ambos hablar alegremente sobre cualquier cosa. Sabía que Amy podía ser tan amable como temible, pero la historia de Mike le hizo entender que Amy se preocupaba mucho por estas personas. Eran su familia. Eso era lo que había captado de antes y esto lo confirmaba.

Suspirando, miró hacia el cielo cada vez más oscuro. Al menos ya se sentía un poco mejor. Sólo un poco.

Pensativa, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. LE habían dicho que no se alejara mucho, recordándole que este lugar estaba lleno de criminales, pero el peso de la pistola en su cinturón la daba cierta tranquilidad. Al menos si alguien trataba de lastimarla podría defenderse. No era muy buena, pero creía ser lo suficientemente hábil para librarse de algún problema.

Liam regresó a sus pensamientos. Le preocupaba mucho cómo estuviera. Pero algo le decía que estaba vivo. Después de todo le habían disparado en la pierna.

Eso fue lo último que Karma vio de él.

-¿Disculpa?

Karma se giró hacia la dueña de la voz. Una mujer de unos cuarenta años la miraba. Era muy alta y su rostro tenía facciones duras.

-¿Si? –dijo Karma en un tono que para ella debía ser temerario.

-Solo iba a preguntarte si tenías un cigarro que me dieras.

-Oh… no, lo siento. –respondió la chica.

La desconocida se paseó un poco más cerca de Karma pero guardando distancias. -¿Qué haces aquí sola, niña?

-No estoy sola. –le dijo Karma. –Mi grupo de amigos está muy cerca.

No quiso que sonara como una advertencia, pero así fue exactamente como sonó. Igual, la mujer simplemente miraba a Karma con un pequeño interés.

-Tranquila. –la calmó la mujer. –No te haré daño. Mi nombre es Elizabeth.

-Yo soy Karma.

-¿Karma? Vaya nombre que es ése…

-¿Hay algo más que quieras?

Elizabeth la miró algo molesta. Quizá no le gustaba que la interrumpiesen, pero Karma tampoco iba a disculparse. Toda esta conversación le parecía muy extraña. Quería alejarse de allí lo más pronto posible.

-Perdona si te molesto. –le dijo la mujer. Su mirada no le decía mucho a Karma. LE preocupaba un poco.

-Está bien; bueno, entonces yo volveré con mis amigos.

Elizabeth la vio irse sin decir nada. Cuando Karma estuvo a punto de entrar al lugar donde se quedaban, la mujer todavía estaba allí, parada mirándola fijamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-No veo nada. –se quejó Reagan. -¿Cómo podremos siquiera ver al Carnicero venir a atacarnos?

-Si es que está aquí. –dijo Shane que aún mantenía su teoría de que esto era una trampa.

-Ya estamos aquí. –dijo Amy como si esperara que eso resolviera todo. Y Ya que era la líder así fue.

Como ella veía las cosas, tenía que arriesgarse. Kate era solo una niña y perderla a manos del Carnicero era un destino que no le deseaba a nadie.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la iglesia no parecía que nadie habitara allí. Los murales estaban rotos y la estructura bastante deteriorada, parte del techo ya no existía y unas cadenas rodeaban la puerta principal.

-Supongo que entraremos por detrás. –susurró Amy.

La puerta también estaba cerrada, pero lograron entrar gracias a una grieta en la pared. Estaban en una pequeña habitación llena de pequeñas cajas. La puerta que daba al interior de la iglesia estaba abierta ligeramente y una pequeña luz se distinguía.

Amy les hizo señas para que la cubrieran. Abrió la puerta lentamente y se encaminó al origen de la luz.

Y una parte de ella se destruyó en ese momento.

Un pequeño altar, cubierto de un mantel blanco, empapado en sangre hacía de cama para lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Kate. La misma pequeña que ella había salvado hacía unos años. Unos cortes profundos se encontraban en su pecho y estómago. Los cortes eran demasiado profundos, solo con verlos Amy dedujo lo que había pasado.

Se rumoreaba que John, en algunas ocasiones cortaba dos agujeros en sus víctimas para introducir sus manos y sentir la sangre y la vida salir del cuerpo de la persona. Y esto…

-Kate…

Sintió la mano de Reagan sobre su hombro cuando un ruido los hizo sorprender a todos. Eran pasos.

Amy levantó su Colt, lista para acabar con el Carnicero pero lo que encontró fue a unos veinte hombres apuntándole a ella y a sus amigos. Eran oficiales del sheriff.

-¡¿Dónde está Karma?! –gritó uno de ellos que cojeaba hacia ella con su rifle apuntando directamente a su cara. -¡Dímelo, Raudenfeld o te juro que esparciré los restos de tu cara en el suelo!

-Tú eres…

-¡Oh, los reencuentros entre conocidos!

Esa voz…

Amy vio en cámara lenta al dueño de esa voz. El hombre salió entre la pequeña multitud de sujetos apuntándole con una gran sonrisa en sus labios rojos. Rojos de sangre.

 _El Carnicero._

En un segundo Amy levantó su arma, pero _Reagan la detuvo.

-¡Déjame, Reagan! –gritó Amy tratando de liberarse, pero Reagan no la dejaba.

-¡Son demasiados! ¡Si disparas te matarán, Amy!

-¡Se merece morir! –gritaba Amy perdiendo el control. -¡MERECE MORIR!

-wooo, Amy… -dijo John levantando las manos. –Y yo creía que éramos amigos. Parece que mis sentimientos no eran mutuos.

Amy seguía luchando para disparar, pero entre Shane y Reagan le quitaron el arma. Abatida, la chica no hizo más que mirar con odio al hombre que le sonreía en frente.

-¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?

Todos miraron a Liam que había estado en silencio. -¿Por qué no arrestan a ese sujeto? ¡Es el Carnicero! ¡Es un asesino!

-Y yo pensando que mi persona era un mito. –dijo John mirando a Jack. El teniente le sonrió y tomó su mano sin dejar de apuntar hacia Amy.

-¡Usted! –gritó Liam con asco al ver a Jack y el Carnicero darse la mano como viejos amigos. –Sabía que había algo podrido en usted.

-Hay ciertas cosas que tú no entiendes, Liam, y bueno –sonrió el hombre llamado Jack-, ya nunca lo harás porque estás a punto de morir junto a estos idiotas.

Amy miró a sus amigos apuntando hacia el altar ensangrentado. Ambos asintieron y en una fracción de segundo las balas comenzaron a escucharse.

Shane tiró la Colt de Amy a sus manos justo cuando Liam y Reagan dispararon al mismo tiempo hacia los demás.

Shane se cubrió junto con Reagan detrás del altar mientras que Amy corrió hacia Liam derrumbándolo detrás de unos escombros lo suficientemente grandes para cubrirlos a ambos.

-¡Déjame! –gritó Liam haciendo oír por sobre los disparos.

-¡No es tiempo de pelear, estúpido! ¡Si no nos ayudamos moriremos aquí!

-Karma. –dijo Liam mirándola a los ojos. –dime que está bien porque te juro que si la lastimaste te asesino aquí y ahora.

Amy lo miro directamente a los ojos para que supiera que no mentía. –Te juro que está bien. Ayúdanos a escapar y te llevaremos con ella.

Una luz de esperanza se visualizó en los ojos de Liam. Asintió y levantó su arma sobre los escombros.

-Bien, acabemos con estos idiotas y después arreglaremos cuentas, Raudenfeld.


	9. Chapter 9

**nuevo capitulo al fin! xd**

Hace unos minutos que disparos podían oírse viniendo de afuera. Karma escuchaba intranquila, hasta ahora ese sonido sólo le recordaba cosas horribles. Y el pensar que Amy estaba ahí… realmente le preocupaba.

Toda la situación era angustiante. Y por si eso fuera poco, la mujer de antes se había pasado ya dos veces cerca de dónde ella estaba. Lo supo porque la conversación de antes la dejó intranquila. No podía quitarse la sensación de peligro. Era como si hubiera enemigos por todas partes. _Y tal vez así fuese ahora_ , le recordó una voz en su cabeza. _Ahora formas parte de la banda de Amy, podría haber cientos que querrían matarte solo por estar con ellos…_

-Deja de pensar tanto, niña. –Lauren se sentó al lado de Karma con una expresión molesta en la cara. –No me dejas dormir.

-¿Es una broma? –Karma no podía creer a esta chica. En serio, entre Amy y Lauren no sabría cuál está más loca. -¿Cómo mis pensamientos no te dejan dormir?

-Llevas cerca de una hora mirando por la ventana y me molesta. –le dijo Lauren cruzándose de brazos. –Ya te dijimos que los disparos no son de Amy y que esa mujer no te hará nada. Y si lo llegara a intentar –hizo el gesto de sacar su pistola-, la mato y problema solucionado.

-Así que, le disparamos a alguien y problema resuelto, ¿no? –Karma se había dado cuenta de lo dura que puede ser la vida afuera siendo que ella misma llevaba tan poco tiempo acá, pero le molestaba cuando hablaban de matar tan a la ligera. – ¿Es que nadie tiene un código moral o algo así?

Lauren se dirigió a su cama dejándose caer pesadamente. Debía estar muerta de cansancio. Permaneció un tiempo en silencio y Karma habría creído que por fin el sueño la había vencido, hasta que la escuchó murmurar: _Así son las cosas, o disparas o te disparan…_

Por supuesto que eso no hizo sentir mejor a Karma.

-¡AMY!

Reagan le señalo la puerta por la que habían entrado a la iglesia. Tenían que escapar. Si seguían luchando terminarían todos muertos.

Liam los ayudaba pero aun así se acercaban cada vez más. Si no pensaban en algo pronto terminarían igual que la pobre Kate.

 _Kate._

El recuerdo de su sonriente carita le provocó un dolor peor de lo que había sentido en mucho tiempo. Y todo por culpa de ese maniaco…

-¡¿Algún problema, Amy?! –gritó John por sobre el sonido de las balas.

Como respuesta la rubia trato de dispararle pero el maldito logró esconderse justo a tiempo.

-¡Vamos, Amy! ¡Seamos adultos! –sonaba como si estuviera riéndose de Amy.- ¡No es la primera ni la última niña con la que voy a _divertirme_ …

La manera en que dijo eso último fue suficiente para que Amy perdiera la paciencia y todo sentido del miedo. Se levantó de su escondite y se arrojó de un salto detrás del altar aprovechando el momento para disparar como una demente. Logró acabar con tres hombres, pero John seguía escondido.

-¡Amy! ¡¿Te volviste loca?! –Reagan la miraba de manera desquiciada. Una parte de su mente le decía a Amy que seguramente debió verse como una loca haciendo eso, pero ya no le importaba nada.

-Tenemos que matarlo.

-¡Tenemos que escapar, Amy!

-¡Tenemos que matarlo! ¡No puede salir libre de esta!

Shane les dio un golpe en la cabeza a las dos chicas que se quedaron mirándolo con los ojos abiertos. El chico apunto hacia arriba lo que no hizo mucho sentido para Amy. Solo quedaban escombros del techo que parecían resistir a duras penas.

 _Espera un momento…_

Sin perder tiempo, Amy sacó un poco de dinamita. La mecha era muy corta, pero seguía siendo perfecto.

-Oh, por Dios. –susurró Reagan sin creer lo que veía. –Esto es todo. Vamos a morir.

-La arrojaré al pilar del techo. Eso hará caer todo lo demás. –dijo Amy mientras seguía preparándola. –Tendremos que escapar rápido después de eso.

Liam quedó mirando la dinamita prendida y una expresión de pánico cruzó su rostro cuando vio como Amy la arrojaba por sobre todos hasta uno de los pilares casi destruidos del techo.

-¡CORRAN! –gritó Amy segundos antes de que la explosión destruyera el pilar, la pared y por consecuente el techo.

Lo que nadie esperó es que hubiera un sótano debajo de la iglesia.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que Amy abrió los ojos nuevamente. Trató de moverse pero estaba atrapada. Trató de calmarse, sin embargo, el lugar se encontraba repleto de humo. Cuando al fin logró abrir sus ojos y respirar normalmente notó que unas tablas viejas y ladrillos se encontraban encima de ella.

Arriba se encontraba un gigantesco agujero que daba vista hacia el estrellado cielo.

Habían caído.

Amy se maldijo por ser tan estúpida. Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que había un maldito sótano debajo de la iglesia.

Al parecer no lo había pensado todo muy bien.

-Amy…

La chica giró su rostro esperando encontrarse con Reagan o los demás, pero sus ojos le mostraron la imagen del Carnicero. Tenía una herida sobre su ojo que le obligaba a tener el parpado cerrado pero su sonrisa era más grande que nunca.

 _¿Así es cómo iba a terminar?_ La mente de Amy no se acallaba. _Después de todo lo que sucedió con su familia, con sus amigos… y Karma. Esa pequeña pelirroja insolente en la que no podía dejar de pensar…_

 _Ojala hubiera tenido más tiempo…_

-Adiós, rubia…

Y con eso, la golpeó tan fuerte en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

Los pocos hombres que quedaban con vida se encargaron de llevar el cuerpo de Amy afuera. Jack le dirigió a John una sonrisa a su pesar.

-Y yo creía que eras un maldito inútil, John. –le dijo. –Pero aquí está al fin. Después de cinco años buscándola, Amy Raudenfeld ha sido atrapada.

John se fijó que los hombres se llevaban también a Liam. – Todo bien, siempre y cuando reciba mi dinero.

-Pero si todavía el trabajo no está completado. –sonrió Jack levantando su arma. –Tienes una última misión, pero no te preocupes. Estoy seguro que te gustara.

Las cicatrices en la cara del Carnicero resplandecían de la sangre que emanaba su párpado. - ¿así? ¿Y cuál sería esa misión?

-Necesitamos que nos traigas a Karma Ashcroft. Por lo que sabemos, está en ese pueblucho lleno de ratas. Ese lugar rodeado por cerros.

-No me interesa lo que hagan con ella ni con nadie. Además tengo a mi informante, sé precisamente dónde está. –dijo John. –Pero si después de esto no recibo lo que me ofrecieron, créame que no le gustara lo que pasara.

Jack hizo un gesto con la mano mientras se dirigía a su caballo, y dirigirse a lo lejos. La noche todavía era joven cuando John partió a cumplir su labor.

No tan lejos de allí, Karma Ashcroft contemplaba las estrellas sintiéndose intranquila.

Definitivamente algo malo debía haber sucedido. Lauren no decía nada pero Karma veía en sus ojos que comenzaba a preocuparse también.

Karma pudo ver a la mujer de antes rondando por la calle, pero hace una hora más o menos que ya nadie no había un alma en las calles.

Y aun así no se sentía segura.

Justo entonces oyó a alguien tocar la puerta.

Lauren le hizo una seña y se dirigió a la puerta con la mano ligeramente sobre su revólver.

-¿Sí?

-Hay alguien acá abajo que pide hablar con la señorita Karma Ashcroft.

Lauren abrió la puerta para recibir al dueño de la posada que la miraba con los ojos muertos de sueño.

-¿Quién me busca? –pregunto Karma tímidamente.

-Una mujer. Dice que se llama Elizabeth.

Lauren parecía confundida. -¿Sabes de quién habla, Karma?

La chica sintió despacio. –Una mujer que conocí hace un rato…

Pero Lauren no se confió ni un poco.

-Dígale que no recibiremos a nadie. –le dijo al anciano cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

-No tenías que ser grosera. –susurró Karma.

-¿En serio eso te preocupa? Ahora mejor dime quién diablos es…

Pero no pudo terminar su frase. Justo entonces un balazo se escuchó en el piso de abajo.

-¡Karma Ashcroft! –se oía la voz de una mujer. -¡Ven aquí ahora mismo o mataré a este vejestorio!

Las chicas se miraron sin saber qué hacer. Justo entonces Theo y los hermanos Dave y Mike entraron a su habitación.

-¿Qué mierda está pasando? -Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo dirigiéndose a Karma.

La pobre chica los miró sin saber qué decir.

-Como sea, lo que importa ahora es que nos vayamos de aquí. –dijo Lauren recogiendo sus cosas y encaminándose hacia la ventana con los demás siguiéndola.

Solo Karma se quedó atrás.

-¿Pero qué les pasa? –les dijo sin poder entenderlos. -¿Van a matar a ese pobre hombre y ustedes solo se irán como si nada?

-Déjame decirte que ese pobre hombre es un traficante de droga. –le dijo Mike. –No vale la pena Karma.

-¡Igual es mi culpa si lo matan! Quizá para ustedes sea normal, pero yo no puedo seguir teniendo la culpa de más muertes en mi consciencia. –ya estaba rogándoles. –Por favor ayúdenme a salvarlo…

Lauren tenía problemas para controlar su frustración. –Karma…

-¡No empieces con eso! ¡No me trates como a una niña! –tomó el arma que Amy le había dado y se dirigió a la puerta. -¡Si ustedes no me ayudarán entonces lo haré sola!

La chica se dirigió lentamente escaleras abajo cuando Mike apareció a su lado deteniéndola.

-Déjame ir a delante. –le dijo en susurros. –Prepara tu arma.

-Gracias, Mike…

Ni siquiera preguntó por los demás. El no estar sola la hizo sentir valiente.

Abajo, Elizabeth, la mujer de antes sostenía una pistola contra la cabeza del anciano.

-¡Karma! –la saludo como si fueran dos amigas. –Veo que decidiste a dar la cara. Ahora ¿que te parece si vienes por las buenas y nos ahorras todo el drama?

-¿Quién mierda eres tú? –preguntó Mike apuntando directo a la Elizabeth que lo miraba divertida.

Ambos eran casi igual de altos. Karma no pudo evitar sentirse más pequeña de lo que solía sentirse.

-Yo soy la que te pondrá una maldita bala en la cabeza a menos que bajes el arma. –contestó la mujer con una sonrisa cruel.

-¿Y por qué quieres que vaya contigo? –Karma al fin encontró su voz.

Elizabeth se veía molesta ya. –Basta de charla. Karma, vienes conmigo ahora o matare a este hombre y será todo tu culpa.

Mike puso delante de Karma bloqueándole el paso. -¿De verdad crees que saldrás con vida de aquí?

-Ustedes son solo dos. Puedo con eso.

Mike solo sonrió y apunto detrás de ella. ¿Y qué tal contra cinco?

Por la puerta delantera Lauren, Theo y Dave entraron sosteniendo sus rifles bloqueando toda salida.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de la mujer y Karma sintió que ya habían ganado.

Pero claro, estaba equivocada.

-Veo que trajiste a tus amigos. –dijo Elizabeth. –Por suerte yo también traje a los míos.

Sin perder tiempo, arrojo al hombre al suelo y se lanzó contra un mueble al tiempo que el vidrio se rompía. Era una barra de dinamita.

-¡Karma!

Mike se puso frente a la chica segundo antes de que la dinamita explotara y todo se fue negro.

La pelirroja se despertó entre llamas y el maldito pitido en sus oídos tal como en la isla hace poco. Mike estaba a su lado, con la cara ensangrentada.

-Mike…

Apenas oía su propia voz.

Entre el alboroto, escuchó el sonido de las balas a lo lejos y los brazos de alguien que la tomaba y la arrastraba lejos de sus amigos…

Amy soñó con su familia.

A su mente vinieron recuerdos de ella, Lauren y sus padres. Todos viviendo juntos. Cuando las cosas todavía eran normales. Cuando nada malo había pasado.

Cuando todavía era una persona normal. De golpe las imágenes de los últimos años se impusieron en su mente. El viaje con sus amigos. Las cientos de aventuras que habían vivido.

Sangre y balas rondaban su cabeza sin descanso.

Y también, la imagen de James se vino a su cabeza...el momento en que se habían encontrado… ese día la sonrisa del chico se había grabado para siempre en la mente de Amy…

-Despierta, despierta…

Amy se encontró abriendo los ojos. Se sentía muy pesada. Tardo unos momentos en entender que se encontraba de cabeza. Una cuerda estaba amarrada a sus pies desde el techo. Sus manos también estaban amarradas a su espalda.

-Creí que nunca ibas a despertar…

Los ojos de Amy se dirigieron a la voz, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver y todavía se sentía muy mareada. Le costaba creer que todavía estuviese viva.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a saludar, Amy? –la voz se sustituyó por una breve risa.

Y Amy supo quién era. Esa risa era inconfundible. Era James.

-¿James…? –su voz sonaba demasiado débil. ¿Qué está pasando?

-Solo estaba aquí, disfrutando de la compañía.

¿Compañía?

En su confusión Amy no había notado las camas que estaban un poco delante de si… ni de los dos cuerpos que descansaban en ellas.

En una estaba Liam, y en la otra…

-¡Karma!

La chica trató de zafarse, pero el mínimo esfuerzo la agotó en seguida. Se encontraba muy débil.

-Será mejor que conserves tus energías, Amy. –dijo James saliendo de las sombras, revelando ese rostro que una vez fue amable, y ahora, destruido por una cicatriz que la había desfigurado la nariz y parte del ojo izquierdo. –No querría que mi hermanita se cansara antes de que comenzara la parte divertida.


	10. Chapter 10

Las ruinas de la iglesia se encontraban atestadas de curiosos. Entre la multitud, Reagan pasaba desapercibía a pesar de los moretones en su rostro.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a tardar, Shane?_

Como respuesta a su pensamiento, Reagan vio a Shane acercarse con un caballo hacia ella.

-Sólo encontré uno, pero es suficiente. –dijo Shane tendiéndole una mano para que subiera. -¡Vamos! Si nos apresuramos podremos seguirlos hasta donde sea que estén llevando a Amy.

Sabiendo que no podía perder más tiempo, Reagan tomó la mano de Shane y subió al caballo de un salto.

De ninguna manera iba a dejar que lastimaran a Amy.

Luego de mucho tiempo cabalgando llegaron a la mitad de la nada. Nada más que una pequeña cabaña donde llevaron a Amy y Liam dentro.

Había unos cuantos hombres que rodeaban el lugar. Sabía que tendrían que pensar en algo. Y pronto.

Shane y ella discutieron de las posibilidades que tenían. No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que vieron un caballo acercarse a la cabaña. Incluso a esa distancia Reagan supo quién era.

El carnicero. Y ese cabello rojo era igual de reconocible.

Tenía a Karma.

 _Bueno, Reagan, este es uno de esos momentos en que debes ser la heroína de la historia._

Suspirando, se acercó a Shane para decirle que iban a hacer.

Tenía un plan.

 **Una Reunión Familiar**

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡¿Y por qué está Karma aquí?!

James se tapó los oídos fingiendo molestia. Sonrió a su hermana y caminó detrás de ella haciendo resonar sus pisadas en el suelo hecho de madera. – ¿No estás feliz de verme?

Los ojos de Amy se encontraban pegados a Karma, su mente trabajaba lo más rápido que podía tratando e buscar una salida, pero no encontraba forma alguna. Lo único que podía hacer era ganar tiempo.

-Sé por qué haces esto, James. –dijo Amy. –Pero por qué tienes aquí a Karma y a Liam… ellos no te han hecho nada.

-Liam fue un pedido especial de un amigo mío, no te preocupes ya se lo llevarán... –Amy pudo oír la sonrisa en los labios de James-, pero a tu amiguita sí la pedí yo.

James caminó delante de Amy con un hacha en la mano. Fue directo hacia Karma.

-¡Espera! ¡No le hagas nada por favor!

Con los dedos de su mano, James comenzó a rozar los labios de Karma, pizcándolos con cierta fuerza.

-¿Te gusta esta niña, Amy? –la voz de su hermano ya no delataba nada más que odio. –Seguro te encanta ponerle tus manos encima. Es muy linda, te concedo eso.

Amy sabía que no debía hacer enojar a su hermano, era muy consciente del peligro que eso podría suponer, pero cuando vio sus manos deslizándose hasta los pechos de Karma no pudo evitar contenerse.

-¡Basta! –le gritó la chica con brusquedad. De repente se sentía muy fuerte. -¡Si la sigues tocando te juro que lo vas lamentaras!

-¿Y qué harás? –dijo el muchacho sin dejar de tocar a Karma. -¿Usaras tus superpoderes para salir de aquí y salvar a tu chica? ¡¿En serio no entiendes qué está pasando acá, Amy?!

Su voz sonaba rasposa y retronaba en el pequeño espacio en que se encontraban. Muy rápido, James se dirigió hasta Amy, se agachó un poco para quedar mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Aquí es donde vas a pagar lo que me hiciste, Amy. Después de todo este tiempo…

Ella sabía que era esa la razón. Siempre era eso cuando se trataba de su hermano. No pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas mientras trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Sé que cometí un error, James… pero nunca fue mi intención que todo terminara tan mal…

-Bueno, hermanita, todo terminó mal, gente murió y yo… bueno, ya sabes que ha sido de mí, y todo por tu _maldita_ culpa. Ya llegó el momento de pagar.

Ya apenas podía contener los sollozos. –No lastimes a Karma… por favor…

Justo entonces, una puerta que Amy no había visto por la oscuridad se abrió y dos hombres entraron sosteniendo rifles. Por un momento Amy pensó que venían a ayudarla, pero James les indico con un gesto de su mano que se llevaran a Liam.

Cuando salieron, James había perdido claramente la paciencia. Se dirigió hacia Karma y comenzó a romper su vestido con las manos.

-¡No le hagas nada, por favor!

-¿Sabes qué es curioso, Amy? –dijo James con los dientes apretados. –Que no te importara tanto tu propia familia para que terminaras matándonos casi a todos, y que por esta estúpida niña te pongas así.

-Sé que estás enojado, pero no le hagas nada por favor… -su voz comenzó a fallar. Sintió como la vista se le nublaba y la imagen de su hermano corriendo hacia ella lleno sus ojos.

-¡No te desmayes, maldita! –le gritó James dándole una bofetada en la cara. -¡Quiero que veas lo que le haré a tu preciosa niña!

El golpe pareció despertar a Amy, y su hermano, con una nueva sonrisa volvió hacia Karma que todavía yacía inconsciente.

-Será mejor que empecemos rápido.

James se posó sobre Karma quitándole los restos de ropa rota de encima. Amy peleaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse, pero las cuerdas estaban muy apretadas. Y ya no tenía muchas fuerzas después de lo que había sucedido en la iglesia.

Los latidos de su corazón sonaban tan fuertes como sus sollozos que ya no trataba de esconder.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

-¡Estoy un poco ocupado ahora! –gruñó James molesto. -¡Sea lo que sea tendrá que esperar!

Volvieron a tocar.

Ya realmente molesto, James se bajó de encima de Karma y tomo el hacha que había dejado a un lado. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con un golpe.

En ese momento, Amy vio como alguien golpeaba a su hermano tan fuerte en la cabeza que lo mando al suelo con un golpe brusco.

-¿Amy?

Esa voz era irreconocible.

-¡Reagan!

Entonces Reagan y Shane entraron a la habitación con sus armas en alto. Se veían muy malheridos pero ambos sonreían como locos.

-Estoy ofendida, Amy. –dijo Reagan con una sonrisa. – ¿Tienes una reunión familiar y ni siquiera recibí una invitación? –posó una mano sobre su pecho fingiendo dolor. –Creí que lo nuestro era especial…

-¡Cállate, idiota y sácame de aquí! –gritó Amy pero una sonrisa se había posado en sus labios brevemente. No podía creer lo cerca que habían estado.

Shane cortó las cuerdas que la amarraban y con un golpe seco, la rubia cayó al suelo. Se levantó con cuidado y fue hacia Karma. La besó en la frente con cuidado y la abrazó fuerte, sintiéndose sumamente culpable de lo que casi le sucede a su pequeña.

 _Deja de llorar como una tonta, Amy. ¡Tienes que sacar a Karma de aquí!_

-Tengo que reconocer -murmuró Reagan-, que la pelirroja no está nada mal…

Coincidentemente sus ojos se mantenían posados sobre su cuerpo. Amy le dio una mirada fea y cubrió a Karma con su chaqueta. Sus largas piernas quedaban al descubierto pero eso tendría que bastar por ahora.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, pero esta vez fue Liam el que entró cojeando.

-Ya me encargué del… -se detuvo en seguida. Sus ojos fueron a Karma, su Karma semidesnuda en brazos de Amy.

Se dirigió a ella y trató de quitársela de encima, pero su pierna lastimada le evitaba soportar el peso de Karma.

-¡Estás herido! –le gritó Amy. –Yo la llevo, no te preocupes.

-Si crees que voy a dejar que…

-¡Ya basta! –lo cortó Reagan. –Liam, estas herido, no discutas. Y Amy, quita esa _sonrisa_ de tu cara.

-¿Qué sonrisa?...

En lo más profundo de su mente no podía evitar sentirse feliz de ser ella quien cargara a Karma, a pesar de que otra parte de su mente le decía que era estúpido estar feliz por algo como eso.

-Bien, ya estamos. –dijo Shane que había estado amarrando a James con las mismas cuerdas que sostenían a Amy. –A James lo dejamos aquí, ¿verdad?

Amy lo miró, sintió como su repentina felicidad se desvanecía. – ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué lo matemos? _¡Es mi hermano!_

Nadie discutió con ella.

-Como sea –dijo Liam-, me encargue de los hombres que vigilaban afuera. Ya no hay nadie más, pero será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

Salieron afuera de una cabaña en medio de la nada. Amy divisó unos cuerpos en el suelo. Debían ser lo que había mencionado Liam.

La carreta estaba con dos caballos. Shane tomo el mando junto con Reagan y Amy, Liam y Karma se quedaron en el interior del carro.

En el momento en que comenzaron a alejarse, Amy dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Realmente habían estado muy cerca.

Liam empujó a Amy y se quitó su camisa para cubrir las piernas de Karma. La rubia le dio una mirada de muerte, pero Liam se rehusó a moverse.

Quería pelear, pero estaba cansada y Karma ya estaba a salvo. Se fue hacia la parte delantera al lado de Reagan.

-Y por cierto, ¿cómo nos encontraron?

-Bueno, después que alguien –le dio una mirada significativa a Amy- hizo explotar la iglesia, me desperté entre unos ladrillos junto a Shane. Vimos cómo te llevaban a ti y a Liam y los seguimos sin que se dieran cuenta. Nos encargamos de los hombres que vigilaban, y cuando sacaron a Liam de una habitación supusimos que los tenían allí. Nos encargamos de esos hombres y despertamos a Liam que se encargó del resto de los tipos malos, y eso es todo.

Amy solo abrazo a Reagan. A pesar de que siempre peleaban sabía que siempre podía confiar en ella. Se lo había demostrado cientos de veces ya, pero aun así la seguía sorprendiendo.

-Oye, si me abrazas de esa forma voy a pensar que quieras algo más –la molestó Reagan.

-Creo que acabas de leerme la mente, encanto. –respondió Amy con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Oiga ustedes, por favor corten su lesbianismo. –dijo Shane. –No puedo conducir tranquilo si dos hermosas lesbianas comienzan con esos juegos. Ah, y por cierto yo estoy muy bien, aunque nadie se ha molestado en preguntar.

Amy se escurrió entre Reagan para darle a Shane un beso en la mejilla. –Es que tú eres todo un hombre, Shane. El mejor de todos.

-Ahora estas adulándome –dijo Shane pero Amy notó sus mejillas enrojecerse un poco.

Los tres amigos se rieron mientras los caballos galopaban lejos del peligro.

-¡Chicos!

La voz de Liam alertó los demás y casi los hace desviarse del camino.

-¿Qué sucede, Liam? ¡Casi me haces estrellarme! –protestó Shane.

Liam dejo ver su rostro marcado de temor hacia los demás.

-Algo está mal con Karma. Creo… creo que le hicieron algo.

 **De mal en peor**

Estaba despierta.

Cuando esa maldita Elizabeth la atrapó y la llevó con El Carnicero. Le habían dado algo par a que "se quedara tranquila", y ya más no pudo moverse.

Estaba completamente inmovilizada. Ni siquiera podía abrir sus ojos, pero estaba más que despierta, sin poder hacer nada que más que sentirse impotente ante su secuestro.

Las imágenes de la explosión, y de Mike poniéndose frente a ella para salvarla del peligro se rebobinaban en su mente una y otra vez.

Al final la habían atrapado igual.

Luego de un rato que se le hizo eterno llegaron a alguna parte. Y así estuvo esperando por lo que sea. No le habían dicho nada.

 _Éste sí que será mi fin._

Entonces escuchó a Amy gritando su nombre. Estaba muy cerca, podía oírla claramente.

Y de ahí, todo ya era un poco más confuso. Oía las voces de Amy y otra persona pero sonaban mal sintonizadas en sus oídos. Una especie de dolor comenzaba a sentirse en su pecho.

 _Algo así debe ser morir… voy a morir… lo siento tanto, Liam, Mike… y Amy…_

Y entonces Karma perdió la noción de todos sus sentidos.

…

…

…

…

…

 **La Carrera**

-¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

Los gritos de Amy estremecían a todos. Reagan y Shane no entendían muy bien qué sucedía. Creían que Karma estaba dormida.

Por lo visto estaban equivocados.

Sudor helado impregnaba la frente de Karma. Su respiración era entrecortada y rápida. Parecía que le daría un ataque.

Y por más que lo intentaban no podían despertarla. Parecía atrapada en una pesadilla.

Amy le daba golpes suaves en su rostro para despertarla, hasta que Liam la detuvo.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima! –gritó Amy tratando de liberarse.

-¡Hagas lo que hagas no puedes ayudarla! –le gritó Liam. –Sé lo que pasa…

Todos lo miraron esperando.

Liam suspiró pesadamente antes de continuar. –Es una droga. El Carnicero suele usarla con sus víctimas…

-¿De qué estás hablando? –lo interrumpió Reagan. –El Carnicero no tiene de esas cosas. No es más que un sádico idiota.

-Se me ocurren algunas ideas de quien le proporciono eso. Puedo saber que lo son por las pupilas de sus ojos y las manchas en su piel.

Amy levantó cuidadosamente los parpados de Karma para notar que efectivamente unas manchitas se podían notar, al igual que en su abdomen y piernas. Por sus nervios no lo había notado antes.

-¿Y cómo la sanamos? –preguntó Amy más impotente de lo que nunca se había sentido.

-Existe una cura. –dijo Liam. Su voz sonó sin emoción, casi perdida.

-¿Y por qué perdemos el tiempo? –dijo Shane pero Liam solo bajo la cabeza y estuvo en silencio.

-¡Dinos dónde está la cura o te mato!

Amy ni siquiera tenía un arma pero bastó el sonido de su voz para sentirse amenazado. Agarró al muchacho de las manchas del cuello de su camisa.

-¡¿Es que no quieres salvarla?!

-¡Es que ya está muerta! –gritó Liam. –Esta droga termina acabando con quien sea en cuestión de horas. Los efectos ya se están notando por lo que debe haber pasado cierto tiempo desde que las ingirió. Ya… ya no podemos salvarla no hay tiempo suficiente…

-¡Responde mi maldita pregunta! ¿Dónde está la cura?

-En mi pueblo. Los doctores tienen algo que podría ayudarla, pero… llegaríamos al amanecer y para entonces… ya sería tarde… nadie puede soportar tanto tiempo de esta forma. Ahora mismo está sufriendo mucho…

Apenas lo dijo el movimiento de la carretilla aumento a toda su velocidad en dirección al pueblo de Karma.

-¡Es prácticamente imposible que logremos llegar! –les gritó Liam con la voz rota. -¡Nadie puede soportar tanto tiempo!

-¡Ella sí puede! –la voz de Amy no dejaba lugar a dudas. -¡Karma va a lograrlo!

Se encontraron en una carrera por la vida de Karma. Liam, ya un poco más compuesto iba adelante tratando de guiar a los chicos por aquellos caminos más cortos.

Amy estaba con Karma en la parte de atrás. Notaba como si pequeña sufría, pero dentro de sí sabía que Karma era fuerte. Ella podía soportar el tiempo suficiente para salvarse. Lo iba a lograr.

-Pequeña… -susurró Amy en su oído. –No sé si puedes escucharme, pero quiero que sepas que este no es el fin…que me maldigan si dejo que mueras aquí, Karma, yo… voy a conseguir lo que necesitas y te salvaré. Lo prometo, te salvaré, tú… sólo resiste el tiempo suficiente, por favor. –le dio un tierno beso en sus labios. –Sólo resiste…

El viaje continuo sin descanso. El rostro de Karma empeoraba a cada momento y las manchas en su piel llegaban a notarse en su cuello y brazos.

Se veía espuma en la boca de los caballos pero ni así pararon. No podían.

Amy no soltó la mano de Karma en todo el viaje. Acariciaba su frente y decía palabras de aliento en su oído.

-¡Amy!

El gritó de Reagan trajo a la chica a la realidad. Habían llegado. Todavía no amanecía pero se notaba el cielo un poco más claro. Pero habían llegado, y Karma todavía estaba aguantando. Sabía que su pequeña lo lograría.

-¡¿Y qué esperamos?! –les decía Amy. -¡Vamos por lo que necesita!

-No será tan fácil, Amy. –le dijo Liam. –Desde lo de la iglesia estarán buscándome a mí... y bueno, a ti siempre te han buscado. Será muy difícil.

-No importa. –dijo Amy poniéndose de pie. –Reagan, ven conmigo. Shane conduce lo más cerca del pueblo que puedas y espéranos. Liam tú quédate con Karma.

Y sin más todos la obedecieron.

-Ah, cierto… -dijo Reagan revisando su cinturón. –Toma.

Era su arma. La vieja Colt de su padre. Amy la miró sonriendo.

-No iba dejar tu preciosa arma ahí tirada, ¿o sí?

Amy pudo haberla besado, pero claro, su imagen alertó a los demás.

Ni siquiera habían puesto un pie cerca del doctor y la gente corría gritando que la demonio de cabello amarillo venía por ellos.

-Supongo que éste es el adiós al elemento sorpresa. –dijo Reagan. -¿Plan b?

Amy ya había echado a correr sin escucharla hasta el final.

-Por supuesto… -murmuró Reagan siguiéndola.

Ambas chicas tuvieron suerte de no encontrar a nadie hasta la consulta del doctor. El pobre anciano las miró asustado y les dio lo que necesitaban pero entonces ya las tenían rodeadas.

-¡Tenemos compañía, Amy!

Reagan se encontraba al lado de la ventana observando afuera. No eran muchos hombres, pero tenían caballos y ellas poca munición.

La rubia guardó lo que necesitaban en su bolsillo mientras sus ojos buscaban una salida.

-¡Arriba! –gritó, rompiendo una ventana y subiendo al tejado. Apenas llegaron arriba los disparos no se hicieron esperar. Las estaban masacrando.

-¡¿Otra brillante idea?! –le gritó Reagan. Amy sólo la miró feo.

Estuvieron defendiéndose hasta que las balas se les terminaron. Ya no podían defenderse y no tenían mucha escapatoria.

Los hombres gritaban de emoción al notar que las chicas estaban a su merced. Estaban entrando, cuando Shane apareció en la carrtea junto a Liam ambos disparando como nunca. Se detuvieron justo debajo de las chicas.

-¡¿Esperan una invitación?! –gritó Shane por sobre los disparos.

Amy tomó la mano de Reagan y ambas saltaron. Cayeron en la parte trasera y de paso rompieron en parte el techo, pero ya estaban en movimiento. Shane y Liam habían detenido a los hombres y nadie los siguió.

Apenas Amy logró ponerse de pie, fue al lado de Karma y le dio la medicina que necesitaba.

Trataba de hablarle para que reaccionara pero se veía como antes.

-¿Por qué no funciona? –preguntó a Liam, sintiéndose asustada. Quizá ya era tarde..

-Hay que esperar a que la medicina haga efecto. Solo podemos esperar.

Amy suspiró, cerró la mano de Karma junto a la suya y esperó.

…

…

…

…

…

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Incluso respirar le era difícil, pero, en el momento en que abrió los ojos, el rostro amable de Amy la recibió. Estaba durmiendo en su pecho.

Karma miró a su alrededor. Estaban en una especie de cabaña. Por lo deteriorada que se veía se notaba que nadie estaba allí desde hace tiempo.

¿Qué había pasado?

No recordaba mucho. Imágenes borrosas vinieron a ella, pero las alejó como pudo. Incluso pensar le dolía.

Tocó la cara de Amy para despertarla. Se asustó cuando la rubia abrió los ojos de golpe. Pero se asustó más cuando vio lágrimas. Amy estaba llorando.

-¿Amy...? –No pudo terminar su pregunta. En el momento en que abrió la boca Amy la beso sin darle tiempo a nada más que a sentir su dulce boca.

Cuando se separaron, Karma la miró confundida. Todavía lloraba peor también reía. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

-Karma… -dijo Amy tratando de encontrar las palabras. Cuando falló, sólo sonrió y la beso de nuevo.

Karma no entendía mucho que pasaba, pero si algo sabía, era que ésta era una buena forma de despertarse.

Realmente una muy buena forma.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nuevo capitulo!** **al fin se revela parte del pasado de Amy c:**

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con un lugar donde nunca había estado. Lauren trató de moverse pero sus manos estaban atadas al igual que sus pies. A su alrededor Theo, y los hermanos, Mike y Dave yacían inconscientes con las mismas ataduras que tenía ella.

Lauren trató de hablar, sin embargo, su garganta apenas emitió un pequeño quejido. Sentía como todo su cuerpo dolía; era como si le hubieran dado una paliza.

Claro que esta no era la primera vez que Lauren se las veía en una situación como ésta. Sonriendo, sacó un pequeño cuchillo que guardaba bien escondido dentro de una de sus botas. Estirándose como pudo, lo consiguió y cortó las cuerdas de sus manos y pies.

Sentía como la sangre comenzaba a circular nuevamente por sus muñecas. Apenas las notaba.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en Mike y sintió como su cara se ponía blanca de miedo.

-¡Mike! –se arrastró hacia él como pudo. Tenía heridas muy feas en la cara y su brazo derecho. –¡Mike! –siguió zarandeando al muchacho pero éste no respondía. –Despierta, estúpido, ¡vamos despierta!

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, hasta que notó como Mike comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta que al fin abrió los ojos nuevamente.

El chico se sorprendió de encontrarse a una Lauren con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

-¿Sucede algo, enana? –dijo con su amable voz. –Espera, no puedo moverme… ¿Qué está pas...?

No pudo terminar su frase ya que en ese momento Lauren lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi le rompe el cuello.

-Ya sé que me quieres –jadeó-, pero si no me sueltas ahora me vas a asfixiar.

Lauren lo soltó con las mejillas rojas. –Sí, claro… emm, como sea tenemos problemas serios…

-Me doy cuenta. –bufó Mike tratando de liberar sus manos sin éxito. -¿Podrías quitarme estas porquerías? Odio no poder moverme.

Rápidamente, Lauren cortó sus ataduras, pero al acercarse a ayudar a los demás, una puerta comenzó a abrir con un feo chirrido. Dos personas entraron allí.

Lauren reconoció a Elizabeth, la maldita mujer con la que se había enfrentado antes, y quien la acompañaba…

- _Duke!_ –gritó Mike dando un paso hacia adelante. -¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?!

El aludido puso una cara aburrida mientras levantaba su arma hacia Mike. –Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que tengo un arma y tú no, así que yo que tú tendría mucho cuidado ahora.

-Pero, Duke –dijo Lauren que todavía estaba muy sorprendida. –Yo creí que eras parte de nuestra familia…

-¿Familia? –se rió el chico. –Lo que sea que es este pequeño grupo que formó esa tonta de Amy no es una familia, Lauren. No te confundas.

-¡Después de todo lo que Amy hizo por ti!

-Sí, ayudarme a estar a punto de morir gracias a todos los que la persiguen. Realmente si no fuera por Shane… pero da igual.

-Oh, por favor. –soltó Elizabeth poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Podrían dejar la charla aburrida para después, ahora vienen las noticias divertidas.

Siguiendo a su comentario sacó dos armas que apuntó directamente hacia Mike. –Ahora cállate antes de que te deje esa cara más fea todavía.

-¿Qué está pasando? –peguntó Lauren tratando de pensar en una forma de escapar. -¿Por qué nos tienen aquí?

-Es por poco tiempo, pequeña. –sonrió Duke. –Ya nos iremos lejos de aquí, directamente a la capital.

Elizabeth golpeó la nuca de Duke con una de sus armas. -¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no les dices todo nuestro plan?

-¡Es sólo el lugar a dónde vamos! ¡No es para tanto!

-¡Tal vez en tu pequeña mente no lo sea, pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez, idiota!

Mike aprovechó el momento y se abalanzó sobre Elizabeth apuntándola con sus mismas armas.

Lauren, no quedándose lenta fue detrás de Duke, pero estuvo atento y era demasiado fuerte y ella se encontraba muy débil todavía. La redujo fácilmente.

-¡Déjala! –gritó Mike presionando el cañón del arma directamente en el cuello de Elizabeth. –¡Déjala o ésta se muere!

-¡No me interesa esa idiota! –gritó Duke. –Pero sé que a ti sí te interesa ésta –apunto a Lauren- ¡es tu decisión, amigo!

Pareció tomar de toda su fuerza de voluntad, pero soltó las armas y dejó libre a Elizabeth que se puso a pegarle apenas la dejó libre.

-¡Maldita basura!

Siguió pegándole y Lauren se sintió muy tonta, si hubiera sido más rápida…

-¿Qué…?

El alboroto había despertado a Theo y Dave que miraban pasmados lo que sucedía.

-¿Alguien podría decirme qué está pasando? –dijo Theo que trataba de liberar sus manos.

-Ustedes dos cállense. –gruñó Elizabeth que seguía enojada. Tomó una cuerda y comenzó a amarrar a Mike nuevamente.

Duke hizo lo mismo con Lauren y ponto se encontraron en la misma situación.

 _Por suerte todavía tengo el cuchillo, apenas nos dejen solos…_

Elizabeth abrió la puerta dejando paso a unos hombres que los llevaron afuera, a una carreta con barrotes. Era de la policía.

Los encerraron a los cuatro allí. Duke estaba por irse cuando se giró, sonriéndole a Lauren. Metió su mano en su bota y extrajo el pequeño cuchillo.

-Mejor si esto se queda conmigo esta vez.

Lauren cerró los ojos enojada mientras comenzaban a llevarlos a otro lugar.

 **¡Ella es mi concubina!**

Amy se había pasado los primeros minutos con Karma llenándola de besos y abrazos. Seguro la pequeña no tenía idea de lo cerca que había estado.

-Amy… -gimió Karma.

-Karma…

-Amy…

-¡Karma!

Las dos chicas se separaron inmediatamente cuando el grito de Liam llegó a sus oídos.

-¡Liam! –Karma empujó a Amy lejos de ella. –Mi amor…

La pequeña fue donde su novio y trató de besarlo pero éste corrió la cara. La miraba furioso.

-Podrías decirme, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

Las manos de Karma de movían nerviosas. –Yo…bueno, estaba…

-Me estaba comiendo la boca. –soltó Amy. –¿Acaso no te quedó claro?

-Y tu –dijo Liam acercándose a paso lento hacia Amy-, ¿te crees que puedes ir besando a las novias de alguien más así como así?

-Nunca vi que ella pusiera mucha resistencia. –se burló Amy. -Quizá no le das lo que necesita.

Liam sacó su arma al igual que Amy pero antes de que pudiera suceder algo Karma se puso en el medio de los dos.

-¡Basta! –gritó la pequeña. –¡Se están portando como niños!

-¡Ella es mi esposa! –gritó Liam que no escuchaba a Karma.

-¡Ella es mi concubina! –gritó Amy de vuelta.

Karma entornó los ojos hacia Amy. -¿Concubina?

-Ya hablaremos. –le susurró Amy guiñándole un ojo.

-¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?! –Reagan entró a la carreta dodne se encontró a Amy y Liam apuntándose con sus armas y Karma al medio de todo. -¡Bajen sus armas par de idiotas!

Los chicos bajaron las armas sintiéndose un poquito avergonzados. Justo después, Liam tomó a Karma del brazo y la llevó afuera, Amy hizo el amago de seguirlos pero se lo pensó pero se quedó allí, suspirando sin quitarles los ojos de encima.

-¿Vas a decirme qué pasó? –Preguntó Reagan con una ceja levantada.

-Un pequeño inconveniente, nada más. –dijo la rubia que seguía observando a Liam y Karma que parecían estar discutiendo.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? –Amy la miró sorprendida.

Reagan suspiró pesadamente. –Sé que te gusta, esa niña inútil… supongo que estarás triste ahora que su esposo está con ella.

-¿Triste? –bufó Amy haciendo un gesto sin importancia con la mano. –Amy Raudenfeld nunca está triste.

-Amy…

-Bueno…quizá estoy un poquito preocupada eso es todo.

-Veo que les encanta ponerle una dosis de drama al día. –dijo Shane que tomó las riendas de la carreta. –Pero ahora mismo tenemos que irnos. Lauren y los demás nos esperan.

Amy y Reagan subieron sin decir mucho. Un poco después, Liam y Karma subieron, no parecían enojados, sino pensativos. Ninguno dijo una palabra.

Y así partieron de vuelta.

 **Ideas equivocadas**

Recordaba todo.

Cuando esa mujer, Elizabeth le dio esa especie de droga no se esperó que la afectara tan repentinamente.

Se había convertido en una muñeca humana. No podía moverse; tan sólo podía abrir los parpados un poquito y de vez en cuando.

Pero podía escuchar, y eso más las breves imágenes que logró captar seguían haciendo que su corazón latiera más fuerte.

La forma en que Amy se había enfrentado a su… _hermano,_ aparentemente eran familia, sin embargo, y a pesar de estar prisionera ella también, lucho por salvarla y por llevarla de vuelta a encontrar la medicina que podría sanarla antes que muriese.

Recordó todas las palabras que ella le susurraba en el camino… el cariño en ellas era innegable. Todo el lado tierno de Amy Raudenfeld había quedado completamente expuesto en ese momento.

Karma sólo escuchó, claro, incluso si hubiera podido hablar en ese momento de todas maneras habría dejado hablar a su querida y mandona rubia.

En cierta forma se sentía un poquito más cercana a ella ahora mismo… lo cual traía nuevos problemas.

Liam.

 _¿Qué demonios voy a hacer ahora?_

Los ojos de su esposo la miraban resentidos. Karma bajo la vista y notó que ni siquiera llevaba su anillo de bodas…el día en que había empezado todo esto, cuando Amy y los demás la secuestraron se lo había quitado por lo enojada que estaba. También se percató del reloj de cuerda que la vieja Abigail le había dado en la cabaña. Lo llevaba colgado del cuello pero no se había acordado mucho de él con todo lo sucedido.

Amy miraba de aquí a allá como si estuviera entrometiéndose entre algo, y quizá así fuera, pero ella tenía que ver en todo esto porque…

…será una mentira decir que no me pasa nada con Amy Raudenfeld.

De cualquier forma, la tensión era demasiado notoria.

-Es suficiente. –gruñó Amy levantándose. –Ustedes dos arreglen sus problemas.

Y se fue hacia adelante con Shane y Reagan.

-Y bien. –Liam cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su pecho. –¿Vas a explicarme qué está pasando?

-No sé qué quieres que te diga, Liam.

-¡¿Por qué estabas besando a ésa?! –gritó Liam levantándose. -¡¿Te parece que eso no merece una explicación?!

El calor comenzaba a extenderse por su cuerpo. –No lo sé… Liam fue, sólo… algo que pasó…

Era difícil hablar, sabía que Amy escuchaba cada palabra que estaba diciendo.

-¿Ah, sí? –Liam todavía no confiaba en ella.

-En serio. –soltó Karma sin pensar. -¿Crees que yo querría besar a alguien como ella por gusto? No seas asqueroso, Liam.

El muchacho pareció un poco más satisfecho entonces y se sentó poniendo rostro de dolor.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Karma pero realmente estaba preocupada por Amy.

 _Ojala no haya escuchado lo que dije…_

Sabía que era estúpido desear eso. Estaban a centímetros. El ruido del galope de los caballos no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tapar lo que dijo.

-He tenido esta herida desde el asunto del banco… -dijo Liam frustrado. –Por culpa de alguien. –echó una mirada furtiva hacia Reagan que conducía impasible.

-No te preocupes, te llevaremos con una vieja señora que puede curarte. –le dijo Karma recordando a la anciana de hace unos días. No le hacía gracia volver a verla pero no creía que pudieran ir a cualquier lugar sin pasar desapercibidos después de estar con la banda de Amy Raudenfeld.

-Claro. –Les dijo Shane desde adelante. –Pero antes iremos por los demás. Además Duke me había dicho que me estaría esperando ahí en un par de días. –Reagan no dijo nada pero por su postura se podía notar que estaba algo molesta. – Ya sé que no te cae bien, Rae, pero te aguantas.

-Siempre aparece para los problemas sencillos pero cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles ¡pufff! Desaparece.

-Pero aparece cuando realmente tiene que hacerlo. –dijo Shane guiñando un ojo.

Todos se estremecieron levemente.

-Sólo sigamos el camino en silencio por favor. –dijo Amy. Se oía algo amargada lo que le dio a pensar a Karma que sí la había escuchado.

La pequeña puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas. –Genial…

…

…

…

…

…

Sin viajar por los túneles tardaron más de un día en llegar a ese pequeño pueblo, lugar de ladrones, asesinos y todo tipo de granujas.

No podían ir a la misma posada de antes porque lo que quedaba de ella era madera quemada y basura. Estaba inservible. Por suerte Reagan tenía la propiedad de un cuarto en un edificio aquí cerca donde pudieron descansar. No era muy espacioso, pero ciertamente era mejor que estar todos apretujados en la carreta.

Liam aprovecho a tomar un baño mientras Reagan y Shane se fueron a beber algo a la cantina.

Amy hizo el amago de irse y dejar sola a Karma, pero se lo pensó mejor y se dirigió hacia ella.

Se veía tan enojada que por un momento Karma pensó que iba a pegarle.

-¿Su-sucede algo?

-¿Qué si sucede algo? –repitió Amy mirándola fijamente. –No lo sé, tal vez suceda que cierta persona anda diciendo mentiras sobe cómo se siente en verdad.

Karma sintió sus mejillas comenzar a ponerse rosadas. Odiaba como Amy usaba ese tono autoritario y burlesco con ella. –Pues no dije ninguna mentira. Así que tal vez otra señorita debería creer lo que escucha y no hacerse ideas equivocadas.

-¡Ideas equivocadas! –dijo Amy como un insulto. Ahora estaba enojada.

Se acercó lentamente hacia la pequeña que trató de moverla pero Amy era muy fuerte. Encontró sus labios frente a los suyos a tan solo centímetros, ya podía sentir la esencia de la rubia que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Ideas equivocadas? –repitió Amy en un tono más seductivo.

Karma luchaba para resistirse a sus encantos. –Sí, id-ideas equivocadas…

Amy se acercó al punto que sus labios estaban ya rozándose suavemente.

-¿Ideas equivocadas? –repitió una vez más.

Era como estar besándola ya. Karma sintió su cuerpo rendirse y se adelantó para besar esos labios que la llamaban como hipnotizados.

El beso fue muy apasionado, la lengua de Amy entró inmediatamente dentro de la boca de Karma saboreándola completamente. La pequeña recordó que no lejos de allí su esposo se encontraba sin tener la menor idea de lo que hacía.

Y aunque le hiciera enojar, tenía que reconocer que eso hacía que se pusiera más deseosa de Amy. De su hermosa boca. De su maravilloso sabor.

Las manos de Karma subieron hasta los pechos de Amy sorprendiendo a las dos chicas, pero duro poco, motivada por los toques de Karma, la rubia seguía tocando cada parte del cuerpo de Karma.

Amy la levantó y la tiró sobre un viejo sillón en un rincón de la habitación. No era una cama pero era sin duda lo mejor que había.

Los besos de Amy fueron desde el cuello hasta el abdomen, quitando cada prenda de ropa conforme iba bajando en el cuerpo de su pequeña.

-Espera… -gimió Karma que se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-No pienso parar. –gimió Amy sin dejar de besar su abdomen. Sus manos fueron directas a su cinturón.

-Amy…

-Sabes que quieres esto, Karma. –gimió Amy de vuelta. –No te cubras la cara.

Karma sintió las manos de Amy removiendo las suyas propias dejando su sonrojado rostro expuesto.

-Así estás muuucho mejor, mi pequeña. –dijo Amy. –Necesito ver tu linda carita.

Esta vez Karma sintió como el resto de su ropa iba a volar hacia el piso. Ya no estaba pensando, todo lo que Amy hacia era demasiado fuerte. La hacía sentir demasiado bien.

Ya sin nada de ropa, y con la cara más roja de lo que creía posible Karma supo que no podía echarse para atrás, no ahora.

Amy separó sus piernas y se acercó hasta su centró. Inhaló profundamente.

-Creo que no eran ideas tan equivocadas, mi amor. –dijo Amy.

 _Y no lo eran_ , pensó Karma en su momento de éxtasis, _ni siquiera un poco..._

 **Hablando de secretos**

-¿Por qué estamos en la cantina? –gruñó Shane. Se encontraba de mal humor porque Duke no había aparecido por ningún lado.

-Para darles algo de privacidad al par de tortolitas. –le dijo Reagan a regañadientes. No le sentía bien hablar de Amy y Karma juntas.

La expresión de Shane pareció suavizarse un poquito.

-¡Ay! Pobre de nosotros. –dramatizó Shane poniendo su brazo alrededor del hombre de Reagan. –Dos almas solitarias en un mundo lleno de narcisismo.

-Y está por empeorar. –Reagan señaló hacia la puerta donde se podía ver claramente a Rick, uno de los matones de James. Muy alto, fuerte y estúpido.

-Lo que faltaba… -murmuró Shane levantándose.

Fueron hacia el antes de que causara algún alboroto, cosa que era bastante probable.

-Oye, idiota, no queremos problemas así que ¿por qué mejor no te largas?

-Tú no me das órdenes. –respondió el grandote con su voz estúpida. –Solo vine a entregar un mensaje de parte de James a Amy. –estiró un papelito hacia Shane quien lo tomó con desconfianza.

-Buena suerte. –dijo riéndose con maldad antes de irse.

-que suerte que no tuvimos que pelear con ese grandulón –dijo shane-, sino…

-¡Dame ese papel! –lo interrumpió Reagan, impaciente. Sus ojos se mostraron asustados inmediatamente.

-¿Qué sucede, Rae? –Ahora Shane estaba preocupado también.

-Son los otros, Shane. –dijo Reagan con la voz quebrada. –Están en problemas…

Shane fue a buscar a Liam mientras Reagan subió a su habitación. Por suerte no había comida nada o habría vomitado allí mismo.

La imagen de tu ex en un sillón mugriento junto a una chica pelirroja casada con otro hombre no era precisamente la imagen que esperaba encontrar.

-¡¿Qué hacen?! –gritó Reagan. Luego se sintió muy tonta. –No, espera… por favor no digan nada…

-Reagan… -Amy no se veía avergonzada, sino descolocada. No sabía qué decir. Karma, sin embargo, estaba totalmente muda con su cara tan roja como su cabello.

-Por favor… ahórrense las explicaciones. –dijo Reagan con los ojos cerrados. –Tenemos peores problemas…

Las chicas se mostraron confundidas.

-James mandó un mensaje. –anunció Reagan mirando a Amy. –Tienen atrapados a Lauren y los demás, Amy… van a ejecutarlos…

En un par de minutos (y ya todas con su ropa puesta) se encontraron con Shane y Liam abajo quienes habían conseguido unos caballos.

La dirección del lugar estaba escrita en el papel, Amy lo tomo y subió a un caballo inmediatamente y partió galopando en la dirección. Liam parecía que iba a pedirle a Karma que fueran juntos pero Shane que estaba en el caballo con el partió en seguida detrás de Amy.

Sólo quedó un caballo.

-Bueno, salí perdiendo. –murmuró Reagan sin mirar a Karma.

Se subió y le tendió la mano a la niña que la tomo reluctantemente.

Siguieron a los demás lo más rápido que podían sin cansar al caballo. Ya estaba oscureciendo.

-¿Por qué vendría escrita la dirección del lugar donde piensan ejecutar a Lauren y a los demás? –preguntó Karma.

Reagan quiso golpearse la cara. – _Obviamente_ para que vayamos allí. Es una trampa.

-¿Y solo iremos así como así?

-Eso es lo que uno hace por su familia. –murmuró Reagan.

Siguieron calladas durante un rato hasta que la curiosidad de Karma pudo más.

-Reagan… -dijo tímidamente. –cuando estuve drogada no podía moverme, pero sí escuchar… y ese tipo James llamo a Amy "hermanita"… ¿ellos son hermanos de verdad?

Ciertamente se parecían. Ambos rubios, de ojos verdes y con la misma sonrisa petulante…. Siempre que pasaras por alto la parte del rostro desfigurado de James.

Para Reagan ese era el último tema del que quisiera hablar, pero después de todo lo que habían pasado decidió que la niña merecía conocer la verdad.

-Sí, son hermanos. –suspiró Reagan.

-Y…

-y… ¿qué?

-¡Vamos, Reagan! –se frustró Karma. -¿Vas a contarme la historia o no?

Reagan volvió a suspirar, más pesadamente esta vez.

-Hace unos 6 años más o menos –comenzó Reagan-, Amy y yo éramos novias y vivíamos junto a su mamá en una pequeña cabaña al lado de un río. Yo soy huérfana y nunca tuve a nadie que me criara. Trabaje de herrera hasta que conocí a Amy y nos enamoramos… con el tiempo me fui a vivir a su casa. –Reagan sonrió con el recuerdo. –Esos eran tiempo felices. –Poco después, Farrah, la mamá de Amy conoció al padre de Lauen y se enamoraron. –cerró los ojos, divertida. –Y conocimos a Lauren, su hija. Al principio nos llevábamos horrible, pero supimos arreglar nuestros problemas, y todo fue muy bien… hasta…

-¿Hasta qué? –peguntó Karma tratando de ayudarla.

-Hasta que Amy conoció a Frank, su padre. –gruñó Reagan. –No era más que un ladrón y un alcohólico, y de la nada llegó diciendo que necesitaba ayuda de su "familia". –Reagan miró cielo. Karma pudo sentir como sus músculos se tensaron. –Por supuesto, la buena de Amy decidió ayudarlo de todas maneras.

-¿En que necesitaba ayuda?

-Para robar un banco. –Reagan miró a Karma con los ojos entornados. –¿Una coincidencia no? Empezó igual que tú.

-¿Qué sucedió en el robo?

Reagan se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-Amy nunca había disparado un arma. Nuestra vida era solo trabajar en nuestra granja. Recibíamos la ayuda de Shane, Mike y Dave. Éramos gente normal, Karma. Hasta ese día…

-¿Por qué crees que Amy lo ayudó? –preguntó Karma.

-Por James. –respondió Reagan sin dudar. –Cuando Frank vino, trajo consigo a este chico muy parecido a Amy, no sé su edad, pero debe tener uno o dos años menos que Amy, y bueno, ella estaba feliz. Ya sabes, de conocer al resto de su familia, de sentir que ya no solo tenia a Lauren como su hermana sino a James como su hermano y a Frank como su padre. Cuando el asunto del robo salió, Farrah echó al idiota de la casa junto a James.

-Y Amy los siguió. –aventuró Karma.

-Precisamente. –se notaba la amargura en las palabras de Reagan. –La muy tonta creyó que podría disuadirlos. Fue el día del robo al banco. Por supuesto, cuando vimos que no estaba supusimos lo peor y fuimos tras ella…llegamos justo cuando el idiota de Frank comenzó a disparar… Farrah, Lauren y yo estábamos allí también, llegamos justo para ver como el imbécil asesinaba a una pobre mujer porque no dejaba de gimotear.

Karma se tapó las manos y dejó que Reagan continuara su historia.

-El sheriff y sus ayudantes llegaron en poco tiempo y ocurrió una balacera. Farrah trataba de disuadir a Frank y él… le disparó… le disparó como si nada, en frente de todos…

Revivir ese día hacía sentir cosas horribles a Reagan pero ya que había comenzado no iba a parar.

-Los ayudantes del sheriff comenzaron a lanzar pequeñas bombas. Lauren y yo tratábamos de sacar a Amy de allí pero ella no sé iba a ir sin James… no sé, trató de proteger a James cuando unos ayudantes estaban por dispararle pero lo empujo al suelo en el momento justo paa salvarle la vida, el problema fue cayeron al suelo, pero lo que Amy no sabía era que el fuego de las bombas en el suelo no se apagaba y James aterrizó con todo su rostro allí. Su cara quedó desfigurada desde entonces…

Karma sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y sabía que todavía faltaba más.

-Frank todavía disparaba como un demente. –gruñó Reagan. –Una de sus balas dio a Lauren en su pierna, y creo que ahí Amy dejó de pensar. No iba a permitir que le quitaran a su hermana. Yo estaba escondida detrás de un librero –dijo Reagan con cierta vergüenza-, vi como Amy tomaba un arma y apuntaba a su padre, creo que trató de razonar con él pero era imposible… estaba desquiciado…

-¿…le disparó? –preguntó Karma sintiendo una lagrima correr por su mejilla.

-Sí. –dijo Reagan apenada. –Entonces había tanto humo y la gente comenzaba a entrar y no sé, recuperé el sentido y con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía sostuve a Amy y Lauren juntas y logramos salir por una ventana trasera. No sé cómo las lleve lejos de allí…

Karma pudo ver que contar eso afectaba mucho a Reagan, pero tenía que saber toda la verdad.

-¿Qué pasó después? –su voz no más que un susurro.

-James no fue a la cárcel, al parecer Frank era amigo de alguien importante en el gobierno y todo eso quedo encubierto… para él. –la noche ya había caído mientras Reagan seguía hablando. –Pero al poco tiempo se publicó en todos los diarios que Amy Raudenfeld, una ladrona junto a su banda habían asaltado el banco, y desde entonces nos hemos visto huyendo. Shane, Mike y Dave se nos unieron… igualmente los habrían encarcelado de otra manera. Cada vez que ocurría algún delito, nos culpaban a nosotros, y con el tiempo, Amy decidió que deberíamos hacerlo de verdad, para ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban.

-¿Y entonces que paso con todo el tema del carnicero? ¿Y por qué entierran dinero?

-Hicimos un trato con James una vez… que el dejaría de robar bancos y nosotros lo haríamos por él y le pagaríamos parte de nuestro botín. Lo hicimos porque James solía matar a todos a quienes se encontraba en su camino… si éramos nosotros, podíamos salvar a los demás, y de todas maneras iban a echarnos la culpa de todos modos así que decidimos que sería lo mejor.

-Pero… pero en el banco, cuando nos conocimos… ¡ustedes mataron a todos allí! ¡le disparaste a Liam!

-Eran balas de mentira, niña ingenua. –dijo Reagan. –A tu esposo sí le dispare de verdad pero era para que no nos siguiera. Quise retrasarlo.

Karma pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho. –¿Theo y Duke?

-Theo es un traficante de armas al que Lauren la salvó la vida una vez. Desde entonces que se nos unió. Duke no es más que un tipo con el que Shane se acuesta de vez en cuando. Aparece por un par de días y luego se va. Nunca me cayó bien.

-¿No sabes quién es el amigo del gobierno que ayudó a James a cubrir todo?

-Howard Brody. –respondió Reagan secamente.

-¡Espera! Howard Brody… -Karma abrió los ojos como platos. –¿Te refieres al presidente Howard Brody? ¿Ése mismo?

-Ese mismo. Es la peor rata que pueda existir. Al lado suyo, el Carnicero es una jovencita amable y sensible. Todo el mal y corrupción de estos lugares proviene de él.

-¿Y cómo fue que Frank y James conocieron al presidente?

-Lo ignoro, Karma. –Reagan suspiró. –Ya te dije todo lo que sé. Desde entonces vivimos huyendo, y James tiene un odio hacia Amy, la culpa por todo lo que pasó ese día. Y bueno… ésa es nuestra historia.

Todo eso era demasiada información, pero todavía había algo que Karma moría de curiosidad por preguntar.

-Y… ustedes… ¿por qué ya no están juntas?

A Reagan le molestó la pregunta, peo ya que había sido sincera y como después de todo era tema superado decidió no darle gran importancia. –Terminamos. Con el tiempo y con todo lo que pasaba simplemente dejamos de querernos de esa forma. Ahora ella es como una hermana para mí, y sé que ella siente lo mismo.

Karma quedó pensativa. Toda esa historia era muy fantástica, pero encajaba perfectamente con todo lo que había sucedido. En una forma loca le daba sentido a toda la situación.

Se mantuvieron calladas el resto del camino, ambas sometidas en sus pensamientos.

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron a su destino. Reagan esperaba otra cabaña o lugar decrepito, pero llegaron a un tren muy viejo. No parecía funcionar, pero había gente armada en los alrededores.

Amy les indico a todos que la siguieran, se pusieron a observa desde lejos, estaban moviendo cajas y demás cosas hasta que los vieron. Lauren, Mike, Theo y Dave… los habían encerrado en un vagón del medio tren.

-¿Qué hacemos, rubia? –preguntó Shane.

Amy sostuvo con fuerza su Colt. Este tren es muy viejo, debe ser el tren que va a la vieja fantasma.

-¿La qué? –preguntó Karma sintiéndose un poco tonta. No tenía idea de las cosas que solían hablar.

-Una pequeña ciudad que en su tiempo fue una de las más importantes de por aquí, pero después de unos asesinatos horribles y un incendio quedo en destrozo. –respondió Shane. –Las vías quedaron sin uso porque tengo entendido el puente por el que se entra a la ciudad esta destruido.

-Y por eso mismo los están subiendo. –dijo Reagan. –Van a conducir el tren directo al precipicio con nuestros amigos en él.

-Eso es lo que ellos creen. –gruñó Amy. –Este es el plan, ahoa mismo son muchos y están resguardando todo el lugar. Cuando el tren parta, lo seguiremos y sacaremos a nuestros amigos.

-¿Detendremos el tren? –preguntó Karma sorprendida.

-No. –dijo Amy que no quitaba la vista del vagón donde habían encerrado a sus amigos. –Tenemos que cabalgar cerca, entrar, sacar a los chicos e irnos lo más rápido posible. Con un poco de suerte lo podemos lograr.

-Lograr que nos maten. –murmuró Shane.

El pitido del tren al partir sobresaltó a todos. Vieron como la maquina comenzó a moverse lentamente y varios guardias quedaban allí mismo.

-Bien, es el momento. –dijo Amy. –Tengan cuidado, que muchos se hayan quedado abajo no quiere decir que no haya nadie allí para darnos la "bienvenida". Tengan sus armas listas. Ah… -le entregó un arma a karma. No era más que una pequeña pistola pero la chica pareció agradecida. –Para que te defiendas, pequeña.

El tren ya les llevaba cierta ventaja, debían irse ahora.

Amy montó en su caballo, esta vez dándole su mano a Karma que la tomó sin dudar. Liam subió con Shane nuevamente y Reagan se sostuvo en su caballo por su cuenta.

Reagan se adelantó a los demás galopando detrás del tren. –Bien, llegó el momento de arruinarles la fiesta a estos malditos hijos de perra.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Este capítulo fue difícil de escribir u.u espero les guste.**

 **Sin Vuelta Atrás**

El plan de Amy funcionó, hasta cierto punto. Hasta que el fuego sobre los vagones apareció reemplazando la luz de la noche.

-¡Los vagones están en llamas! –gritó Reagan. –¡Tenemos que darnos prisa o los perderemos!

Sus amigos, no, su familia estaba allí dentro, y ella no iba a dejarlos morir de esta forma.

Forzando a su caballo al máximo Reagan alcanzó las puertas de un vagón y las abrió lo suficiente para poder pasar. Luego, sujetándose con una mano de la puerta abalanzó su cuerpo hacia afuera del tren.

-¡¿Acaso esperan una invitación?! –les gritó a los demás.

Ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarles a subir uno por uno (excepto Liam que a su pesar se quedó afuera guiando a los caballos para cuando necesitaran escapar) todos lograron entrar.

Adentro el calor era insoportable y el humo comenzaba a nublar la vista de todos.

-¡Vamos! –gritó Amy. –¡Vi como los llevaban al último vagón!

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, cada nuevo vagón por el que entraban estaba más lleno de humo que el anterior. Reagan estaba un poco preocupada que Karma no fuera a desmayarse, se le veía horrible, pero así y todo la pequeña siguió avanzando sin quejarse ni una vez. Tenía que reconocerlo, se había vuelto mucho más fuerte desde la primera vez que la conoció.

El tren comenzó a moverse de lado a lado. –Son las vías en mal estado. –dijo Shane que apenas podía verse a través del humo. –Estamos cerca del precipicio. No vamos a lograrlo…

-¡Vamos a lograrlo! –La voz de Amy ni siquiera titubeó. –Hoy no perderemos a nadie.

Reagan fue la primera en entrar al siguiente vagón, habían avanzado varios ya, debían de estar cerca del primero, en el que sus amigos se encontraban., pero entonces el vagón comenzó a separarse de los otros, alejándose cada vez más.

-¡Dense prisa! –les advirtió Reagan.

Ya había cierta distancia entre los vagones, pero Amy agarró vuelo corriendo y saltó, aterrizando al lado de Reagan. Los demás, sin embargo, ya estaban muy lejos para intentarlo.

Amy se rápidamente, no dijo nada de los otros. Seguramente que ya no estuvieran aquí los ponía más a salvo a ellos de lo que ellas mismas estaban dentro.

Las llamas al interior, se movían, amenazantes a sus pasos, como si fueran una advertencia, _No sigan adelante_ parecían silbar a través del ruido y los movimientos del tren. Era atemorizante, pero si Reagan dejaba que el miedo la dominara ahora, estaban perdidas. Sería imposible que Amy sacara a todos ella sola, necesitaba de su ayuda.

Llegaron al último vagón, ambas chicas tosiendo por el humo, a los lados Reagan creyó ver a Karma y los demás en los caballos pero era difícil estar segura con tanto humo alrededor.

Amy trató de abrir la puerta pero estaba encadenada con un gran candado al medio. Suspirando, Reagan se puso delante y comenzó a abrir la cerradura (era buena forzando cerraduras, una habilidad que le había servido mucho desde su infancia, viviendo por su cuenta). Sus manos estaban calientes y engrasadas, apenas lograba ver, pero logró soltar las cadenas.

-¡¿Lista?! –gritó Amy mirándola fijamente.

-¡Sin vuelta atrás, amiga! –le gritó de vuelta.

Y juntas abrieron la puerta.

 **Tan Sólo un Recuerdo**

Muchos años atrás, Reagan vivía junto en una casa abandonada. El lugar era un desastre, nadie lo querría, y ella, que no tenía padres o amigos se quedó con el lugar más feliz que nunca. En su inocencia de trece años, pensó que aquel horrible lugar podría al fin ser un hogar, como veía a las demás chicas con sus padres y madres, y es que, para alguien que nunca había tenido nada, esta mísera cabaña era un regalo.

Pasó varios días tratando de arreglarla, limpiándola, tratando de que el lugar se viera decente, pero era difícil, y ella no era una persona precisamente paciente, aun así, tenía un techo para dormir cada noche, y paredes que la protegían (algo) del cruel frío que en esa época pegaba más que nunca.

En sus peores momentos recordaba a la señora del orfanato, que había sido lo más cercano a una madre que ha tenido, lo cual, era desastroso porque esa señora era una abusadora que golpeaba a todos los niños cada vez que se frustraba. Igual, cuando se encontraba de mejor humor, solía contarle historias a Reagan, sobre su infancia y como ella debería valorar lo que tenía.

Y ella siempre lo hizo, cada día de su vida hasta que fue lo suficientemente grande para comprender la verdad. Ese lugar nunca fue un orfanato en realidad, era una guarida de ladrones que vendían niños para trabajos o para cualquier otro tipo que quisiera comprarlos. Al enterarse de esto, Reagan comprendió porque siempre los niños iban y venían con tal rapidez. Sentía asco al recordar a hombres viejos llevándose jóvenes niñas que eran más bonitas que ella.

Debería haberse ido en ese momento, peor entonces pensó en la razón de que ella siguiera allí. Llevaba mucho tiempo ytodaía la tenían allí. En el fondo de su corazón creía, o añoraba mejor dicho, que la señora sintiera algo por ella, algún tipo de cariño, porque eso es lo que nunca había tenido y lo único que quería, era cariño. Así de simple.

Recordaba bien el día en que todo eso se destruyó. Estaba escondida, comiendo las sobras del almuerzo de uno de los adultos. Nadie podía verla desde esa parte de la cocina, era el lugar perfecto para tener algo de privacidad aunque era un poco incómodo, a Reagan le gustaba.

Excepto esa noche.

La mujer entró a la cocina, quejándose como solía hacer, unos hombres que trabajan con ella se veían igual de molestos.

-¡Nadie quiere a esa estúpida niña! –oyó decir a la mujer. –¿Después de tanto tiempo es que nadie la querrá?

-Los viejos siempre prefieren a las blancas. –dijo otro hombre, igual de molesto. –Pensé que al menos la venderíamos como esclava para las minas, pero… ni siquiera para eso la quieren.

-Bueno, hemos esperado mucho tiempo. –dijo la mujer suspirando. –Esperemos que algo bueno salga de ella o sino al menos usémosla de comida para los perros.

La mujer no paró de hablar, de quejarse, de rebelar cosas que Reagan pedía que fueran mentira todas las noches. Lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas durante toda la conversación.

 _Nunca te quiso. ¿Cómo podría quererte alguien? No seas estúpida, Reagan…_

Esa misma noche robó una mochila, un cuchillo y toda la comida que pudo, y sólo así, se fue sin mirar atrás. Todos se habían olvidado de ella, entonces ella no pensaría en nadie de igual manera.

Entonces, después de unos meses, encontró la cabaña. Su nuevo hogar. Solía ir al pueblo a robar algo de dinero a los inocentes que caminaban desprevenidos así lograba comprar algo de comida, de esa forma no tenía que cazar todos los días. O con su cuchillo decía que podía limpiarles las espuelas a los caballos. Ella decía ser herrera, aunque prácticamente nunca hizo mucho de herrera en realidad, pero le gustaba sentir que tenía un trabajo.

Cazar con un arma ya era difícil, pero hacerlo con nada más que un cuchillo era toda una travesía.

Esa era su vida, hasta una mañana en que vio un ciervo, corriendo cerca de su casa. Era casi o más grande que ella. Si lograba matarlo podría comer como nunca antes lo había hecho. En mucho silencio, se acercó y logró ensartarle su cuchillo, pero era muy pequeño para lastimar al animal seriamente y moviéndose bruscamente la niña cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza con una piedra. Recordó la sangre manchando el suelo antes de que se le nublase la vista completamente.

Unas horas después, se despertó en una cama, la sensación de estar allí recostada era tan agradable que no quería moverse nunca. Erala primera vez que dormía en una cama como tal.

Entonces la vio. Una niña como de su edad, rubia, de ojos verdes, una de las típicas niñas que habrían vendido en cuestión de minutos en su antiguo "orfanato".

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó la niña de cabello amarillo. –Tenías una herida muy fea.

Dudó un poco antes de responder. –Estaba cazando. –eso hizo que la niña se riera lo cual la enojó. –¡No te rías!

-Lo siento, es sólo que ¿cazar con un cuchillo como ese no es la mejor manera no crees?

-¿Así? Bueno yo he cazado varios conejos solo con esto para que lo sepas. –dijo Reagan defensivamente. –Y hoy casi cacé un ciervo.

Eso pareció sorprender a la niña. -¿En serio? ¿Sólo con eso? Debes ser muy rápida.

Pocas veces le hacían cumplidos, lo cual descolocó a Reagan un poco. –Sí, ummm… ¿y qué hago acá?

-Con mi mamá te encontramos y te trajimos aquí.

En ese momento, Farrah, entró con una jarra de agua y un poco de pan. –oh, veo que despertaste, pequeña, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?

-No me duele… -mintió la niña que no quería parecer débil.

La mujer sonrió y les dejó la comida a ambas niñas. –Coman. –dijo sentándose en la cama. –Y dime, ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

-Re…an… -apenas podía hablar de la rápido que estaba comiendo, era lo mejor que había comida en su vida. Amy trató de esconder su sonrisa. –Reagan. –dijo esta vez, un poco avergonzada.

-Y dime Reagan, ¿Dónde están tus padres? Te vamos a llevar con ellos.

-No tengo familia, vivo sola. –dijo Reagan como si fuera normal. –Puedo irme sola. –trató de levantarse y comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

-Ten cuidado, pequeña. –Farrah la abrigó de una forma tierna que Reagan desconocía.

¿Por qué estas personas eran tan amables con ella?

Al poco Farrah se fue dejando a ambas niñas solas. A los minutos estaban jugando. Amy tenía unas pistolas de madera y jugaban a los bandidos.

-¡Arriba las manos! –decía Reagan.

-¡Jamás! –respondió Amy haciendo sonidos de disparos. -¡Soy la fugitiva más buscada de todo el oeste!

-y así jugaron y jugaron hasta que Reagan se cansó como nunca. Ni siquiera le dolía su herida. LA familia incluso le ofreció quedarse allí, pero Reagan no quería involucrarse con otras personas y se negó, pero iba a visitarlos todos los días para jugar con Amy y a veces ayudaba con la granja.

-¿Por qué no vienes a vivir aquí? –le dijo Amy una vez. –Sería genial, y estaríamos siempre juntas.

Hace un tiempo que Reagan ya miraba a Amy con otros ojos, y sorprendiéndose a sí misma se encontró aceptando la oferta. Al poco tiempo vivía con la familia de Amy, trabajando junto a ellos, compartiendo y viviendo como una adolescente normal. Era todo extraño, como si su vieja vida nunca hubiera sucedido. Esto, esto era lo que siempre había querido.

Y lo mejor de todo…

-Amy. –Reagan lo evitaba todos los días, pero ya no podía callarse, tenía que hablar. –Yo…siento cosas por ti, y…

Cuando Amy se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola, diciéndole que ella sentía lo mismo, Reagan supo que era la felicidad. Al fin tenía un hogar, una familia y todo el cariño que alguien que te ama puede darte.

Eran su familia. Así los que trabajaban allí, Shane, Mike, Dave y los demás.

Lo vivió de la forma más difícil, pero al final se veía sonriendo todos los días. Siempre estaría al lado de Amy, de la chica que le enseñó a querer, que la vida no era todo sufrir. Se hizo la promesa de siempre hacer lo que sea para mantenerla a salvo, lo que sea…

 **Lo Que Sea…**

En el último vagón encontraron a Lauren, Dave, Mike y Theo amarrados e inconscientes debido al humo.

-¡Rapido, Reagan! –le gritó Amy a la niña que se puso a soltar sus amarraduras.

-¡Así que aquí están!

Ambas chicas se giraron para encontrarse con nada menos que Duke y una mujer a la que ninguna reconoció.

-¿Duke? –Amy estaba sin habla. -¿Qué haces aquí?

A Reagan nunca le había caído bien este tipo, y en el momento en que le apuntó con un arma supo que sus instintos eran acertados. El tipo no era más que una rata.

-¡Qué haces, idiota!

-¿No es obvio? –ironizó Reagan. –Este idiota trabaja para ellos, Amy.

-¿A quién le importan las explicaciones? –dijo el muchacho sonriendo. Hizo un gesto con una mano y más personas aparecieron allí. –Somos más que ustedes, cayeron justo en nuestra trampa.

Con un movimiento brusco el tren se detuvo. –Ahora son nuestras prisioneras.

Amy y Reagan no soltaban sus armas, pero eran dos contra ocho. Si comenzaban los disparos era imposible que sobrevivieran. Muy a su pesar ambas soltaron sus armas.

-¿Y qué hay del fuego? –preguntó Amy.

-¿Eres estúpida? –se burló la mujer. –Este vagón solo tiene humo, no está en llamas. –Todo esto nunca fue para matar a tus amigos, Amy, fue para atraparte –sonrió-, y caíste redondita en nuestra trampa.

-¿Y ahora qué? –soltó Amy. -¿Van a matarnos?

-Claro que sí. –dijo Duke. –Pero no a ti, linda, mataremos a tus amigos y tú… bueno, James quiere dejarse el honor de acabar contigo.

-Jamás lo lograran. –dijo Reagan más valiente que nunca.

Duke estaba por replicar algo cuando El tren comenzó a avanzar nuevamente.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Entonces de la puerta entró una pequeña bomba de humo dejando el lugar a oscuras si es que ya no lo estaba antes.

-¡rápido saquen a nuestros amigos de aquí!

Esa era la voz de Karma. Reagan sostuvo a Dave y salió por atrás mientras los otros disparaban a oscuras. Afuera, Los caballos cabalgaban cerca del tren, nuevamente movimiento. Reagan logró poner a Dave en uno y ayudo a Karma a poner a sus amigos a salvo mientras Shane y Amy los cubrían disparando contra los demás.

-¡¿Y Liam?! –gritó Reagan sorprendiéndose que le preocupara ese sujeto.

-¡Conduce el tren!

Entre las dos pusieron a sus cuatro amigos inconscientes en los caballos. Reagan oía a Shane gritarle traidor a Duke a través de los disparos. Alguien la tomó por el hombro y trató de cortar su cuello con un cuchillo, pero ella estaba lista. Sostuvo su brazo con fuerza, pero él también era bastante fuerte. Lucharon allí, mientras el tren se acercaba más y más al precipicio. Entonces Karma los vio.

-¡Zen! –gritó la niña con los ojos abiertos.

-Karma… -el tipo bajo la defensa un segundo y Reagan aprovechó para golpearlo en el estómago y enviarlo de una patada de vuelta al interior del vagón.

Ya estaban todos sus amigos a salvo cuando Reagan saltó a su caballo. Tan solo faltaba Amy que se disponía a saltar cuando, Duke la tomó por el cuello apuntándole con un arma.

-¡Ni piensen en seguirnos!

Pero ni Reagan ni Karma escucharon. Ambas saltaron de vuelta al vagón dejando a Shane a cargo de sus amigos.

-¡Maldita! –gritó Karma a la mujer de antes que seguía disparando.

-¡Maldita seas tú, niña estúpida! –le gritó de vuelta y así ambas, y entonces Elizabeth oprimió el gatillo de su arma.

 _Click._

Se había quedado sin balas, y Karma sin poder creer su suerte saltó sobre la chica, y sin ningún segundo pensamiento la arrojó fuera del vagón de un golpe.

-¡Santo Dios! –exclamó Reagan. -¿Qué le hiciste a la niña tonta que conocí al principio?

Karma no respondió pero pareció sonreír algo a sus palabras.

Ya sólo quedaba el tipo de antes con vida. Reagan estaba por despacharlo, pero Karma lo detuvo. –Es mi hermano. –dijo y antes de que Reagan procesara la información Karma lo amarró y lo dejó a su merced allí mismo.

Muchas preguntas que hacer, pero como siempre el tiempo apremiaba. Las chicas avanzaron hasta el ultimo vagón del conductor donde encontraron a Liam apuntando a Duke con su arma.

-¡Y ustedes igual! –les gritó a las chicas. -¡Que nadie se acerque o esta se muere!

-¡Acéptalo, idiota! –le gritó Reagan. ¡Estás perdido! ¡Tú única oportunidad es dejar a Amy ahora!

Duke parecía creer lo mismo, pero tardó mucho. El tren ya comenzaba su ultimo camino hacia el abismo, con los 5 de ellos todavía dentro.

El tren se movió de tal manera que todos cayeron al suelo. Amy se liberó en seguida pero era imposible mantener el equilibrio.

De la nada, Shane apareció junto ados caballos libres al lado del tren.

-¡Salten!

Karma quiso ir por Amy pero Liam uso toda su fuerza para contenerla y saltar al caballo. Cayeron ambos a salvo allí.

-¡No hay mucho tiempo! –gritó Karma. –¡Amy! ¡Reagan!

Pero ya era imposible moverse. Liam lo había hecho en el momento preciso. Ahora el movimiento era tan brusco que si uno de los tres se levantaba el movimiento del tren los enviaría al suelo y a esa velocidad los mataría. Teniendo una idea, Reagan se arrastró hasta la parte del conductor y jaló de la palanca para detener el tren. La idea quizá fue hasta peor porque el tren ahora sí se movía como loco, pero se pudo notar como perdía velocidad cada vez más.

El puente destruido estaba metros adelante y no parecía que pudieran detenerse a tiempo.

Llegaron al precipicio pero el tren se detuvo, dejando justo el vagón en el que estaban colgando del aire.

Reagan estaba agarrada de la puerta del conductor, mientras que Amy y Duke se sostenían de los barrotes de la puerta de adelante.

-¡Es todo tu culpa, maldita! –gritó Duke pateando a Amy.

En cámara lenta, Reagan vio como a Amy se le resbalaban los dedo9s y esta caía, y si saber cómo estiró s brazo lo suficiente y logró sostener la muñeca de la que fue la primera persona que le enseñó lo que era ser querida.

Duke se rio de mala gana. -¿Creen que se salvaron? –saco su arma con una de sus manos.

Ya realmente parecían perdidas, pero una cabellera roja salió de adelante y lo golpeo en la cabeza tan fuerte que lo envió hacia abajo.

 _¡Te lo mereces, maldita rata!_ Pensó Reagan que hacia uso de toda su fuerza para no caer junto con Amy.

-¡No se suelten! –gritó Karma que comenzaba a bajar. De su cintura estaba amarrada a una cuerda lo que hacía su viaje más simple, pero si no se daba prisa pronto Reagan no soportaría más. Su mano quemaba, ya no lograba sentirla siquiera.

-¡Vamos! –dijo Karma y Reagan volvió a hacer uso de una fuerza que no sabía que tenía. La iba levantando de a poco hacia Karma. Tenía que llegar, pero sentía como su otra mano no soportaba más, se estaba resbalando…

Reagan recordó por un momento el primer beso que tuvo con Amy, donde juro que siempre que la protegería. Pero su mano ya no resistía ni un segundo más. No era tan fuerte para salvar a ambas.

 _¿Qué eres capaz de hacer para mantener una promesa?_

Reagan lo supo cuando logró levantar a Amy lo suficiente para que Karma la sostuviera, pero en el acto, dejándose caer a sí misma. Era la única forma de mantener su promesa.

 _Lo que sea_ , pensó con el viento envolviendo su cuerpo mientras caía al vacío. _Por ti haría lo que sea…_

 **El siguiente capítulo será el último de esta historia...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bajo las Estrellas**

El sol comenzaba a esconderse, siendo reemplazado por la tenue oscuridad y el frío de la noche, y sin embargo, las dos chicas seguían afuera.

-¿No deberíamos volver a casa? Está oscureciendo…

Las palabras de Amy fueron acalladas cuando los labios de Reagan encontraron los suyos. Ambas reposaban sobre unas sábanas en el suelo, bajo la poca luz que restaba del día. Estaban muy cansadas, especialmente hoy que hubo tanto trabajo en la granja, pero ninguna se quejaba de eso. Después de un par de años estaban más que acostumbradas, claro que sus cuerpos siempre agradecían el descanso. Y el tiempo a solas. _Sobre todo el tiempo a solas,_ pensó Amy que seguía relajándose mientras Reagan exploraba su boca, saboreando cada parte que podía de ella.

-Como desearía poder hacer esto toda mi vida sin parar. –le susurró Reagan en su oído, su voz llena de necesidad, una que Amy no tenía problemas para satisfacer, pero ya era realmente tarde y si no regresaban pronto ya sabía el tipo de regaño que su mamá le daría.

-Tenemos que volver, Reagan… mamá se volverá loca si tardamos mucho más…

Gimiendo de frustración, Reagan se separó de Amy dándole una mirada rebelde. –No tenemos que hacer todo lo que mamá dice, ¿sabes? No pasa nada si nos atrasamos un ratito.

-Pero…

-Tan sólo un ratito, Amy –Los ojitos de Reagan brillaban-, por favor...

Sabiendo que había vuelto a perder, Amy se dejó besar, y si bien iban a ser regañadas después al menos debía valer la pena.

-No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces. –Le susurró Reagan al oído un par de horas después. –Estar contigo, vivir aquí en la granja, todo esto…es más de lo que siquiera soñé que podría tener. Tú eres más de lo que siempre podría soñar.

Amy moría lentamente cada vez que Reagan se ponía a hablarle de esa forma, bajo su imagen de chica ruda era en realidad una persona tan gentil y amable. Todo en ella le enamoraba más cada día.

-Eres tan linda conmigo –Amy besó la mejilla de Reagan suavemente-, yo desearía que los días fueran más largos para pasar aún más tiempo contigo.

-¿No te aburrirías de mí?

-Jamás podría aburrirme de ti. –Amy se fundió en un abrazo con su novia. –No podría imaginar mi vida sin ti, Reagan, realmente no podría.

Luego de vestirse, llegaron en poco tiempo a su hogar, pero algo detuvo a Reagan que sujetó a Amy por la cintura.

-¿Qué sucede algo, Reagan?

-Esos caballos –apuntó hacia unos caballos que se encontraban a un lado de la casa-, jamás los había visto, deben ser visitas.

-¿Y por qué te pones así? –preguntó Amy sin dejar de sonreír. -¿Acaso tiene algo de malo?

-No… -suspiró la niña. –Es sólo que odio que otras personas vengan aquí, quizá suene tonto, pero siento que este es nuestro hogar. Sólo nuestro.

Amy tomó la mano de su novia y la apretó con cariño, acariciándola. –Vamos, veamos quienes son.

Al cruzar la puerta, su mamá las abrazó a ambas. –¡Niñas! Justo hoy deciden perderse. –su voz sonaba como si tratara de estar enojada, pero se podía percibir cierta alegría.

-¿Qué sucede, mamá?

Farrah apuntó hacia las dos personas en la sala. Uno era un hombre alto, con el pelo muy largo; por alguna razón Amy no sintió mucha simpatía por esa persona, al contrario de su madre que no dejaba de sonreírle; la otra persona era un muchacho que debía tener la edad de Amy, o quizá fuese un par de años mayor. Tenía el cabello rubio y ojos verdes al igual que ella.

-Déjame presentarte, Amy –dijo Farrah-, ellos son Frank y James.

…

…

…

…

…

Sus párpados pesaban, todo su cuerpo estaba tan agarrotado que ni hacía el esfuerzo de moverse. Sentía unos brazos que se aferraban a ella, y la imagen de lo que soñaba volvió a sus ojos de golpe.

-¿Reagan…?

-¡Amy! –La voz de Karma sonaba tan fuerte que le hizo doler los oídos. -¿Estás lastimada?

Haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, la rubia logró abrir los ojos. La vista de la tierna pelirroja que le robaba el aliento la invadió, tranquilizándola un poco.

 _Karma está bien._

Quiso preguntarle pero si ya abrir los ojos le había parecido una tarea imposible, mucho menos podría articular una palabra.

-Amy… -Karma la abrazó más fuerte todavía.

Estaban en el frío suelo. A su alrededor, distinguió un par de sombras que Amy supuso debían ser sus amigos.

Un grito de dolor la hizo despertar completamente.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Amy, que con ayuda de Karma se había puesto en pie.

Se acercaron con cuidado, Mike seguía pateando a un tipo que se encontraba amarrado.

-¡Mike! –gritó Karma. –Déjalo, yo me encargo de él.

Lauren ayudó a Amy a no caerse mientras Karma se encaminó hasta estar de pie frente a su rehén. –Dinos, ¿dónde se está escondiendo James? –Su voz sonó firme, no como la inocente niña que Amy había conocido en un principio.

-Estás loca si crees que… -empezó a amenazar, pero Karma le puso su pie en la boca acallándolo.

-¡No te hagas el valiente! –Karma se cruzó de brazos. -¡Sólo dime dónde está James!

-Nodigueada…

Karma le quitó el pie de la boca para que pudiera hablar.

-¡No diré nada! –repitió el muchacho con los ojos rojos de rabia. -¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?!

-¡Tú hermana!

-¡Qué! –Lauren estaba con la boca abierta. –¿Esté idiota es tu hermano?

Karma sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón y se agachó. –No es mi hermano. –posó el cuchillo con cuidado sobre un párpado del chico. –Es una basura, y si no habla ahora será una basura con un ojo.

-¿Qué? No serías capaz…

Pero se pudo oír el miedo en su voz, y, con la mirada que tenía Karma en su rostro hasta Amy se lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de cuestionarla.

-No sería capaz. –repitió Karma jugueteando con el cuchillo tan cerca de los ojos del tipo que seguramente era capaz de ver su propio reflejo en él.

La pequeña chica apretó con más fuerza en el párpado de su hermano haciéndolo gritar.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Te diré todo pero quítame esa cosa de encima!

Sonriendo triunfante, Karma, dejó de presionar con fuerza, pero manteniendo todo el tiempo el cuchillo cerca.

-James… bueno, no sé dónde está ahora mismo… ¡pero, pero sé dónde estará! –agregó rápidamente al ver a Karma enojarse. –Está preparando un gran golpe… atacará el banco de la capital para mañana en la noche…Es todo lo que sé…

De un movimiento Karma lo golpeó en la cabeza con su cuchillo dejándolo inconsciente allí mismo. –Bien, vamos. –Dijo y sin más se dirigió a los caballos.

Todos se quedaron mirando un segundo, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

-Bueno. –dijo Amy recuperando fuerzas. –Ya la escucharon, vamos.

 **Un Mal Presentimiento**

Pocos caballos para muchas personas, todos tuvieron que compartir. Amy se subió con Karma que fue la primera en cabalgar hacia su destino.

Nadie dijo nada sobre Reagan. No había nada qué decir al respecto. Le había salvado la vida a Amy, y los demás muchas veces, Karma incluida. Ir detrás de James era la única idea que tenían, después de todo, seguramente era lo que Reagan habría hecho.

Si había algo que hacer para recordarla, eso era acabar de una vez por todas con la maldita banda de James.

Karma seguía repasando en su mente las imágenes de lo ocurrido en el tren. Cuando Duke hizo caer a Amy… el corazón de Karma casi se detiene ahí mismo, pero, Reagan logró sujetarla antes de caer. Era cuestión de verla para saber que era fuerte, pero nunca imaginó que fuera _tan_ fuerte.

Y, por supuesto al final no lo fue lo suficiente. No para salvarse a sí misma junto con Amy. Karma no podía bajar mucho más, la cuerda no daba, y todavía le faltaba para alcanzar a Amy que estiraba las manos hacia ella, entonces fue cuando Reagan uso toda su fuerza para subir a Amy, pero…

-Karma. –la voz de Amy la trajo de vuelta. -¿Estás bien?

La pequeña la miró con los ojos abiertos. –¿En serio me hiciste tú esa pregunta a mí?

-¿Acaso no puedo preguntar?

-Sabes porque lo digo. –le reprochó Karma que esta vez se había girado para verla a los ojos. –Ya sabes, si quieres hablar…yo estoy aquí.

-Me gustaría hablar, sólo… no ahora, por favor. –su voz sonaba tan débil, Karma no la había visto de esa forma. –Así que, ¿ése era tu hermano? –le preguntó, obviamente tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Sí, es Zen, mi hermano. –respondió Karma.

-¿Y está del lado de James?

-Está del lado de quién le pagué más. –gruñó la pequeña. –Ya lo escuchaste, es un cobarde. De pequeño siempre fue un delincuente menor, en un momento lo perdimos como familia, había decidido irse a vivir como criminal. –Esa palabra sonaba tan extraña para Karma ahora. Ellos eran los criminales para empezar, y los tipos buenos.

-¿Nunca lo habías vuelto a ver?

-Sí, lo he visto varias veces, siempre venía a pedirme dinero cuando yo y Liam vivíamos juntos…

Se detuvo un momento, su vida con Liam ahora le parecía cosa de un pasado tan lejano, además de ser un tema complicado de hablar justo con Amy, la mujer con la que había hecho el amor unas horas atrás.

-Sí. –le dijo Amy. –Tú y Liam.

-Amy…

-No digas nada. No tienes por qué.

-Quiero hablar. –Karma se sentía molesta sin saber por qué. -¡Quiero hablar! ¡y quiero que hables conmigo!

-¡Estoy hablando contigo!

-No de lo que deberías…

 _¿Por qué es tan difícil que podamos hablar?_

La rubia apretó los dientes, molesta. –No voy a hablar de Reagan, Karma.

-Yo sólo decía que…

-¡Cállate! –gritó Amy sobre el ruido de los caballos. -¡Cállate, Karma!

Sus palabras la hirieron un poco, pero trató de que no se le notase mucho. Amy había pasado por mucho el día de hoy.

Ninguna dijo más después de eso.

La mañana llegó más temprano que tarde. Todavía estaban a unas horas de la capital, así que no pudieron detenerse en ningún momento. Amy se ofreció a manejar las riendas un tiempo para que Karma durmiese, pero no puso conciliar el sueño por más que cerraba los ojos. Recordaba todo lo que le había dicho Reagan en su camino al tren. Toda la historia de Amy, pero, así mismo sólo imaginaba como sería la propia historia de Reagan.

 _Nunca le hice ni una sola pregunta acerca de ella._

Miró su reloj, el que le había dado la vieja Abigail. Lo llevaba colgado al pecho como si fuera un collar, más que nada porque no tenía dónde más llevarlo. Todos sus bolsillos o tenían armas o balas.

Liam lo había notado antes, cuando le preguntó que era de lo suyo. Pero era difícil hacer esa pregunta, seguramente si ahora se mirara en un espejo no reconocería a la persona en frente.

Las manecillas de su reloj se movían tan lento como podían, y así el tiempo avanzaba.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando llegaron a las afueras de la capital. Allanaron el hogar que por suerte no se encontraba. Necesitaban comida, y un poco de descanso antes de ir con todo detrás de James.

Amy cayó en el sofá y en un minuto se durmió sin decirle nada a nadie. Karma sólo la observó durante unos segundos antes de salir afuera. Por alguna razón se sentía rara estando en una casa normal.

-Oye. –le dijo Mike, que fumaba un cigarro. -¿No tienes sueño?

-¿y tú?

El chico agachó los hombros. –Ya dormí mucho en el tren.

Por alguna razón Karma sonrió. Había algo en él que le hacía sentir cómoda. –Sabes, nunca te pude decir gracias por cómo me protegiste cuando esa mujer nos atacó…

-No es necesario. –le dijo Mike sonriendo. –Eres una de nosotros, eso es lo que hacemos. Si quieres darme las gracias, sólo cuida a Amy, debe estar pasándolo muy mal ahora.

Karma lo miró un momento, así tan tranquilo como se veía, también distinguió en sus ojos la pena que sentía.

-Tú conocías a Reagan desde el principio, ¿verdad?

-Sí. –pensó un momento antes de continuar. –Ella me salvo la vida muchas veces, yo, en un momento había llegado a pensar que nada podía acabar con ella. Nadie ha dicho nada ahora, pero sé que están todos muy afectados.

-Lo sé.

-Por eso mismo, tú cuida a Amy. Cuando nos encontremos con James necesitara de tu ayuda. –tiró su cigarro al suelo. –Vamos, hay que descansar al menos, harán falta nuestras fuerzas.

Entró a la casa lentamente, dejando a Karma sola con sus pensamientos. Desde esa posición se lograba ver el banco de la capital, ostentaba cuatro pisos. Era grandísimo. Y guardaba más dinero que cualquier otra parte del país.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Karma un mes atrás que ahora se encontraría a horas de irrumpir en el banco más importante del país en compañía de Amy Raudenfeld y su banda de fugitivos, seguramente se habría reído como nunca.

-Seguramente. –repitió la pequeña en voz baja, dirigiéndose hacia adentro, sintiendo el frío del reloj contra su pecho.

 **Peleas, Recuerdos y el Desastre a Punto de Ocurrir**

Amy despertó sintiendo que no había descansado ni siquiera un poco. Su cuerpo le pedía más descanso pero ya no tenían tiempo. Debían detener a James ahora y de una vez por todas.

Karma tenía pinta de no haber dormido nada, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle, desde que le había gritado no se habían dicho nada. Echaba de menos tenerla cerca, pero ya habría tiempo para eso.

Theo, como siempre tenía un arsenal de armas y municiones para disponer. Aunque Amy siempre prefería su vieja Colt, su arma favorita, le había salvado la vida muchas veces y usarla a la perfección. Abrió la boca cuando vio a Karma tomar una escopeta, una winchester.

-Karma. –dijo Amy en voz baja. -¿Estás segura que sabes usar eso? No es como la pistola que te di antes.

-Bueno, tampoco soy la de antes así que seguramente no tendré ningún problema. –respondió la pequeña alejándose sin decir más.

-Amy. –Lauren la llamó desde otra habitación. -¿Podrías venir un momento por favor?

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Amy cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-¿Estás segura que te sientes bien? Digo, sería comprensible que no estés tan bien ahora.

-¿Qué intentas decir, Lauren?

-Mira, yo… creo que tal vez deberías quedarte aquí. –Lauren se apresuró a agregar cuando vio como Amy abría los ojos amenazadoramente-. ¡No estás bien, Amy! ¡Podrías ponerte en peligro, o los demás!

-¿Qué acabas de decir? –susurró Amy sin querer creer lo que había escuchado. –¡Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes!

-¡Soy tu hermana! –gritó Lauren de vuelta. –Sólo intentó cuidarte, Amy.

-Yo necesito que nadie me cuide, ¿escuchaste bien? ¡Nadie!

Salió, azotando la puerta de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Luego de muchas miradas y silencios incómodos se encontraban frente al banco, pero se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, con lo de Reagan, y las peleas de Amy con Lauren y Karma. Nadie se sentía muy bien, o muy seguro de lo que hacía, excepto por Amy.

O eso es lo que ella creía.

Estuvieron esperando que llegaran los problemas, pero los minutos transcurrían sin menor problema. Esperaban caos en cualquier momento, pero nada sucedía. Por un momento Amy pensó si tal vez el hermano de Karma les había mentido.

Lauren se sentó a su lado, y, con cuidado puso su chaqueta en los hombros de su hermana. –Comienza a hacer frío aquí. Mejor que te abrigues o te enfermaras.

Amy tomó la chaqueta, agradecida. –Lauren, yo…

-No digas nada, está bien.

-Lo siento. –soltó Amy de todas maneras. –No debí tratarte así, perdón.

-Sólo quiero que entiendas, Amy, que intentó cuidarte, nada más.

-Lo sé. –de verdad se sentía muy tonta por cómo se había puesto antes. –No sé qué me pasa…

-Bueno, además de lo obvio –Lauren hizo unas comillas imaginarias con sus dedos-, creo que todo esto de ver a James otra vez, en un banco no es tan buena idea.

Eso hizo pensar a Amy durante unos segundos. –Te refieres a lo de antes, a esa vez…la primera vez que estuvimos en el asalto hacia un banco.

-Sí. –suspiró su hermana. –No lo sé, Amy, tengo miedo que termines lastimándote allí dentro, yo… no puedo perder a nadie más, menos a ti.

-Nada me va a pasar, ni a ti, ni a nadie. –dijo Amy, más segura que nunca. –No permitiré que lastimen a nadie más, todo terminará esta noche.

Lauren sólo vio a su hermana, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de creerle, pero mucho que había entendido que los finales felices no existen, menos cuando se lleva una vida como la de ellas.

Asintió, cansada. –Espero que tengas razón, Amy. Sabes, quizá deberías tratar de descansar nuevamente, todavía no llega nadie, yo te despierto cuando llegue el momento.

La oferta era más que tentadora y Amy se vio aceptándola en un segundo. Se apoyó en el regazo de su hermana y en un par de minutos cayó en sueños una vez más.

…

…

…

…

…

Los disparos lograron despertarla, pero no totalmente. Todo seguía siendo sacado de una pesadilla, de la peor de todas sus pesadillas, pero ahí estaban los recuerdos tan vividos, tan _reales_.

-¿mamá? –logró decir, apenas audiblemente.

No había preguntado a nadie en particular. Sentía que se movía, entonces logró entender que estaba en una carreta. A su lado, Lauren gemía apretando con sus manos en su pierna, dónde una mancha de sangre había manchado su ropa.

 _No había sido un sueño._

-Lauren…

-¿Amy? –respondió su hermana con los dientes apretados. -¡Amy!

Trató de abrazarla, pero apenas puso unas manos lejos de su herida el dolor la hizo querer gritar así que puso sus manos de nuevo con su herida.

-¡¿Amy estás bien?! –La voz de Reagan le llegó desde adelante.

-Reagan… ¿qué está pasando?

Como respuesta le llego el grito de uno de hombres del sheriff. Las estaban persiguiendo.

-Las cargue cuanto pude. –le dijo Reagan. –Y entonces vi esta carreta sin nadie, y, bueno, la robé.

-¿La robaste?

-Eso no es lo importante ahora, sólo tenemos que… ¡CUIDADO, AMY!

Les habían bloqueado el paso los oficiales, de pronto se encontraron con una docena de hombres del gobierno con armas apuntando hacia ellas.

-¡Amy!

La rubia miró hacia todas partes, moviendo su cuerpo rápidamente. Tardó unos segundos en entender que estaba con Lauren y los demás. Había sido sólo un sueño. Un recuerdo.

-Lauren.

-Amy, prepárate. –anunció su hermana con el rostro serio. –Ya están aquí.

Se separaron para entrar al banco; la entrada principal estaba completamente bloqueada. En un par de segundos se las habían arreglado para entrar y destruir.

Lauren y karma fueron con Amy por una de las ventanas traseras. Lograron esconderse detrás de un mueble momentos antes de que los hombres de la banda de James aparecieran. Ante la sorpresa de Amy, uno de ellos era el Carnicero.

Sólo ver al sujeto fue suficiente para que Amy sintiera deseos de salir y destruir su ya feo rostro a balazos, pero Lauren la contuvo, poniendo una mano en su hombro a modo de recordatorio.

Ellos tenían un plan. Debían acabar con James, entonces luego se ocuparían de los demás. La idea era tener que salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Y con James muerto, toda su maldita organización quedaba destruida también.

Esperaron a que los hombres salieran de la habitación antes de continuar. Karma se adelantó a las otras y con un gesto con su mano les indico que la siguieran. Sostenía su rifle como si lo hubiera usado toda su vida, y Amy no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sentirse atraída aún más hacia ella. Era increíble cuanto había cambiado desde la primera vez que se vieron.

-Karma. –susurró Amy sin poder contenerse.

-¿Qué? –susurró la pequeña de vuelta, sorprendida.

-Sabes, cuando tomas el control de esta forma, me vuelves loca.

Seguramente era lo más tonto que pudo decir en una situación como aquella, pero vio a su placer como Karma sonreía a sus palabras, ruborizándose ligeramente.

-Concéntrate en la misión, Amy. –le respondió Karma todavía sonriendo.

-A sus órdenes, capitán.

-Podrían por favor –susurró Lauren, retorciéndose sus manos, si hubiera estado en otra situación les habría dado un golpe a ambas en la cabeza-, callarse la boca antes que nos descubran.

Sonriendo al igual que una niña pequeña, Amy y las demás continuaron su camino. Lograron subir hasta el primer piso sin mayores incidentes, pero James no aparecía y no había señal de sus demás amigos, aunque eso debía de ser bueno.

-¿Dónde está ese maldito? –susurró Lauren, molesta, y en su enojo no se había fijado en la silla de un lado.

De un pequeño toque, la envió directo al suelo haciendo, haciendo a casi todos los hombres de James mirar hacia su dirección.

De pronto todos sacaron sus armas y cuando todo se veía perdido, Shane, Liam y Theo aparecieron disparando.

-¡Corran! –gritó Shane cuando el canto de las balas inundó el banco de la capital.

Amy y las chicas tiraron una mesa al suelo para hacer de escudo salvarse de las balas. Karma ya había comenzado a disparar, no dudo ni un segundo, parecía una experta.

Amy, sin embargo, se veía dudosa. Estaba tan enojada que no quería matar a nadie que no fuera o El Carnicero o James. Apretaba el gatillo de su arma con toda la fuerza que podía sin disparar su arma.

-¡Amy! –oyó gritar a John. -¡Me enteré de lo que sucedió con tu novia! ¡Era linda, es una pena!

El insultó lo escuchó como si estuviera amplificado diez veces. Entonces, para su sorpresa, su arma se disparó. No lo había pretendido, seguro en su rabia debió disparar sin querer. Por suerte la bala no le había dado a ninguno de sus amigos.

-¡Amy!, ¿Estás bien…?

La rubia se giró, esperando encontrarse a Lauren, pero se topó de lleno con el rostro de Karma que la miraba preocupada.

-¡Y fue todo un desperdicio! –volvió a gritar el Carnicero. -¡Al menos debía tenerla yo un rato por lo menos!

Y fue entonces cuando Amy perdió la paciencia, no iba a permitir bajo ningún concepto que ese idiota bromeara con su recuerdo de Reagan.

Se arrastró por el suelo, usando una silla como escudo para las balas e ignorando el grito de sus amigas que la llamaban. Cuando salió del área de fuego se dirigió al tercer piso, de dónde había venido el grito de antes. Entró corriendo por el pasillo, con el arma en alto, esperando ver a su enemigo, pero había nadie. Siguió caminando, sin pensar en nada más que en acallar la risa de ese maldito, y al girar por una puerta, sintió como su cara se partía en dos.

Le habían pegado de lleno en la cara con la parte de atrás de una escopeta. Unas manos la levantaron y tiraron contra la pared mientras la sangre escurría de la boca de Amy hasta su cuello.

El Carnicero la tenía atrapada.

-Vaya, así que este es el final de la gran Amy Raudenfeld. –suspiró John, dándose importancia. –Tengo que admitir, que pensé que sería más intenso, no tan fácil, no tan simple.

-¡Cállate la maldita boca! –gritó Amy dándole un cabezazo y enviando a ambos al suelo. Sus armas cayeron lejos, pero no le hacían falta a la rubia, que, comenzó a darle puñetazos al Carnicero en toda la cara.

El hombre se levantó limpiándose la sangre de la nariz. -¿Quieres pelear? –se rio divertido. –Peleemos entonces, me gusta cuando luchan antes de tener que matarlas.

 **Una Última Pelea antes de Morir**

El del Carnicero pareció desencajarle la quijada. Ni siquiera trató de golpearla de nuevo, sólo se rio y esperó a que Amy se levantara.

Era mucho más fuerte que ella, pero Amy no se iba a echar para atrás ahora. Vio como un golpe, nuevamente iba directo hacia ella, y logró esquivarlo a centímetros.

-¡Toma esto, maldito! –gritó Amy golpeando la nariz del Carnicero, éste se echó contra el muro y Amy aprovechó la oportunidad para masacrarlo a golpes. -¡Muérete, maldito! ¡Muérete!

John sacó un cuchillo que tenía escondido en el cinturón y trató de cortarle el cuello a Amy que por suerte se agacho antes.

-¡Ven acá, cobarde!

Las armas estaban en dirección opuesta, no había posibilidad de llegar a ellas, pero el Carnicero tampoco le dio tiempo para pensar puesto que se abalanzó sobre ella rápidamente, sin embargo, Amy podía no ser más fuerte, pero sí era más rápida.

Esquivó cada golpe del carnicero sin desesperarse. Sabía que el menor descuido terminaría en su muerte.

Amy vio cómo su oponente comenzaba a cansarse, y cuando esquivó nuevamente el ataque del cuchillo se tiró contra el Carnicero sujetando su brazo con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de quitarle el cuchillo de sus manos. Rodaron por el suelo, bajo el sonido de las balas que todavía se hacían presentes. Amy quedó abajo mientras el carnicero sonreía de manera cruel.

-Esto me trae recuerdos. –le dijo sonriendo como un lunático. –¿Recuerdas que así te hice esa linda cicatriz en su mejilla? Esta vez me asegurare de cortarte el maldito cuello.

Comenzó a poner presión, apuntando el cuchillo hacia Amy que retenía su ataque con todas sus fuerzas posibles, pero no podía más. Sus manos comenzaron a perder la batalla, lentamente dejando bajar el cuchillo más y más hacia su garganta.

-Al menos veras pronto a la perra de tu novia. –le susurró el Carnicero. –Y no te preocupes por la pelirroja, también te la enviaré pronto, pero no sin antes divertirme con ella.

-No si puedo evitarlo, basura. –dijo una voz.

Cuando el Carnicero se encontró de cara con un rifle, sostenido por Karma, que tenía el labio sangrando, la cara llena de rasguños y moretones además del desastre de su cabello, y lo único que pudo pensar fue "oh" antes de que Karma apretara el gatillo de su rifle destruyendo, literalmente su rostro.

La sangre salpicó a Amy y Karma que se quedaron pasmadas durante unos segundos, luego, la pequeña pareció recordar dónde se encontraban y le tendió una mano a Amy.

-Vamos, terminemos con esto.

Amy se levantó con ayuda de Karma, todavía sintiendo como le pitaban los oídos por el sonido del disparo. En ese momento, Mike y Lauren seguidos por los demás entraron apresuradamente.

-¡Maldita idiota! –gritó Lauren contra el rostro ensangrentado de Amy. -¡No te vuelvas a ir de esa forma, idiota!

Si no hubiera visto a su hermana en tan mal estado quizá la habría golpeado, pero a juzgar por su rostro, ya había tenido bastante de eso.

-James debe estar en el último piso. –dijo Mike limpiándose la sangre dela frente. –Mejor que nos apresuremos.

-Ustedes no irán. –dijo Amy sintiendo como las fuerzas venían a ella nuevamente. –Yo me tengo que encargar de esto sola.

-Estás loca si crees que te dejare ir sola. –dijo Lauren de manera definitiva. -¡No vas a ir sola!

-¡Tengo que resolver esto de una vez por todas, Lauren!

-¡Apenas puedes moverte!

Más disparos se hicieron escuchar desde abajo lo que significaba que la compañía había vuelto.

-¡Vamos, chicos! –se oyó gritar a un hombre. -¡No hagan esto más difícil!

-¡Jack! –dijo Liam sosteniendo con fuerza su arma. –Yo mismo acabaré con ese idiota.

-Liam. –dijo Amy de pronto. –Tú lleva a los demás y terminen con ellos, mientras yo me ocuparé de James.

A nadie pareció gustarle la idea, en especial a Lauren y Karma, pero había algo en la voz de Amy que no ofrecía otra solución.

Todos empezaron a bajar, listos para volver a pelear, Lauren le dedicó una última mirada a su hermana esperando que no fuese _la última_ , y Karma le dio un abrazo antes de irse.

Amy se encontró de frente a las escaleras, sola. Imágenes de la noche en que conoció a su padre y a James vinieron a ella, golpeándola tan fuerte como los puñetazos del Carnicero; su recuerdo de la huida del banco, momento en que su vida había cambiado para siempre.

Cada paso hacia arriba le hacía recordar más. Cuando les habían bloqueado el paso y entonces Mike y hermano habían llegado para ayudarlas, como caídos del cielo. Lograron sacarlas de allí de milagro, y sin saber que todo sería diferente desde entonces.

Por supuesto, Amy debió haber supuesto eso cuando le disparó a su padre. Jamás había usado un arma contra una persona, si apenas podía cazar, no era realmente buena para eso en aquellos días, pero al ver a Lauren en peligro no se controló, después de ver morirá su mamá, habría hecho lo que sea para salvar a su hermana.

Y ese momento, recordó cómo le rogaba a su padre que detuviera todo, pero éste parecía fuera de sí. Y disparó el arma, con lagrima en sus ojos, pero sus manos sobre el arma firmes, sabiendo que no podía fallar.

Había sido sin duda uno de los momentos más difíciles en toda su vida, tener que dispararle a alguien de su propia familia. Era como si algo dentro de ella también hubiese muerto.

 _Y ahora tendré que hacerlo otra vez._

Todo se veía vacío en el cuarto piso, entonces miró hacia arriba, a la escotilla que daba al techo, y con una intuición comenzó a subirse a una mesa para llegar arriba.

…

…

…

…

…

Karma estaba viviendo el momento más loco de toda su vida. No sabía de dónde había sacado esa habilidad para disparar de tan buena manera. Sonaría estúpido, pero casi sentía que Reagan estaba allí con ella, ayudándola. Nunca habían sido amigas, y a pesar de sus encontrones, ella le había salvado la vida más de una vez.

Se encontraba al lado de Liam, que descansaba sujetándose del estómago donde otra bala le había dado. Había bajado tan rápido que sorprendió a todos, incluso a Jack que miro a Liam sorprendido antes de que este lo matara, pero no había pensado en los demás, y una bala le llego de lleno en el estómago, por suerte para él Karma y los demás lo salvaron a tiempo, antes de que terminaran de matarlo.

Ahora se encontraban allí, disparando hacia los sujetos que resguardaban la salida, pero nadie tenía su mente en el lugar. Todos pensaban que estaría pasando con Amy ahora mismo, sobre todo Karma, no podía quitarse esa imagen de su cabeza.

De repente, a su lado llegó Lauren, más preocupada que nunca.

-¡Karma! –le dijo moviendo el hombro. -¡Estás disparando hacia la pared!

-¿Qué…?

Tenía razón. Ni siquiera se fijaba a dónde disparaba.

-Te preocupa Amy, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí. –gruñó Karma. –Yo…sólo desearía estar allí con ella.

Lauren pensó durante unos segundos. –Ve con ella. –le dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Pero no nos dijo que…

-¡¿Qué importa lo que dijo?! –Lauren estaba exasperada. –A nosotros nos importa así que no tenemos que seguir sus órdenes siempre, yo… me sentiría más segura si fueras.

Karma vio en los ojos de Lauren, casi suplicantes por que ayudara a su hermana. Y sin sorprenderse mucho, se encontró a si misma deseando ir.

-Cuida a Liam por mí. –fue lo único que dijo la chica dirigiéndose hacia arriba lo más rápido que podía.

Llegó al cuarto piso esperando encontrarse a los dos, pero no había nadie, entonces se fijó en unas mesas apiladas hacia una pequeña especie de puerta en el techo. Subió con cuidado, a pesar de su miedo a las alturas y subió hasta el tejado del edificio.

En el límite del edificio, vio a Amy y a su hermano, James.

 **Una última Despedida**

Amy se encontró de cara a cara con su hermano en lo más alto del edificio.

-James. –dijo la chica que sostenía su arma inmóvil a un lado.

-Tardaste en llegar. –fue lo único que dijo su hermano a principios. También sostenía un arma, inmóvil hacia un lado.

-Tuvimos algo de compañía. –dijo Amy. –Entiendes qué pasara ahora, ¿verdad?

James comenzó a reírse sin mirar a su hermana. –Claro que sí, Amy, viene a terminar su trabajo, como si no hubiera sido suficiente matar a tu propio padre…

-¡No me vengas con eso! –le gritó la rubia hacia su rostro, desfigurado. -¡No fue mi culpa lo que pasó! ¡Mis manos están limpias!

-¿A sí? –se burló James. –Miente todo lo que quieras, los dos sabemos que eres solo una maldita asesina.

-Todo fue culpa suya, si no hubiera aparecido con sus ideas de robar un banco y se hubiera adaptado a nuestra vida…

-¿A su vida? ¿A ser unos estúpidos granjeros? –soltó James sin creer a su hermana. –Mi papá siempre fue más que tú, Amy. Sabía que merecíamos más. Y todo habría salido bien si no te hubieras entrometido en todo.

-¿Por qué era tan importante el dinero?

-No lo entenderías. –dijo James sintiendo la rabia crecer dentro de él.

-¡Bueno explícamelo! –le gritó Amy tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡Porque somos mejores, Amy! –le gritó James sin poder contenerse. -¡Porque me encanta mirar a esa gente estúpida pasarse una vida en trabajos asquerosos mientras yo vivo como un rey! ¡¿Y sabes por qué?! ¡Porque soy más inteligente que todos esos! ¡Más que tú! ¡Más que tu estúpida madre! ¡Más que todos!

Seguía gritando pero Amy vio cómo su sano comenzaba a humedecerse.

-¡Todo fue tu maldita culpa! ¡Estábamos bien antes de conocerlas a ustedes! Yo…

-James… -Amy trató de acercarse a él, pero este le apunto con su arma directamente al corazón.

-Aléjate de mí… tú… no te me acerques…

A su derecha se escucharon pasos y ambos miraron rápidamente, encontrándose con Karma. El arma de James fue directa hacia ella.

-¡NO! –gritó Amy tan fuerte que sorprendió a todos. –No le hagas daño.

Se puso frente a Karma para protegerla. James sólo la miraba, con el arma tiritando en sus manos, y Amy sintió como su dolor volvía cuando pensó que exactamente así debió de estar ella cuando le disparó a su padre en el banco aquella vez. Exactamente igual.

Asustada.

-James. –dijo Amy levantando las manos. –Suelta el arma.

-Tu… ¡TU NO ME DICES QUE HACER!

-Por favor…

Bajo el arma un poco y Amy aprovechó para tratar de quitársela, pero James estaban listo y la empujó de una patada lejos de él.

-Nunca lo entenderás, Amy. –le dijo el chico con la voz rota. –Yo no tengo a nadie… tú me quitaste a mi papá. La persona que más me amaba. –miró a Karma un última vez. –Ahora entenderás…

Y disparó su arma contrala chica, que tan sorprendida estaba ni trató de moverse o defenderse de alguna forma. Cayó al suelo haciendo ruido brusco y Amy perdió el sentido nuevamente, levantó su arma y con una última mirada a su hermano le disparó, enviándolo hacia abajo.

-¡Karma! –gritó Amy sosteniendo a la chica, inmóvil en sus brazos. –Nooo… por favor, Karma… vuelve conmigo, por favor no te vayas, lo siento, lo siento tanto… -lagrimas caían de su rostro, lágrimas por todo lo que había pasado; por Reagan, por su hermano, y ahora por Karma, la pequeña que quitaba el sueño de noche. –Karma… -acarició su rostro y besó sus labios con cuidado-, Karma… perdóname por todo…yo te maté…

Cerró los ojos y lloró sobre el pecho de su pequeña. Ya debía estar alucinando porque después de un rato juró que una mano le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Todavía estoy aquí, tonta. –susurró una voz hermosa en su oído.

Abrió los ojos, con miedo, pero al ver la imagen de Karma, mirándola con los ojos llenos de amor ya nada más ocupó su mente. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó allí, en lo más alto del edificio, bajo las estrellas, sabiendo que ya ni sabía qué era real y qué no lo era.

-Amy. –gimió Karma en su boca después de unos minutos. –Tenemos que irnos antes de que vuelvan los tipos del sheriff.

Amy sostuvo el rostro de Karma sin atreverse a creerlo todavía. -¿Estás aquí de verdad…?

-Claro que sí, tonta, ¿te crees que soy inventada?

-Vi cómo te disparaban.

Una mirada de confusión se produjo en la cara de Karma, entonces, ambas chicas miraron el pecho dela muchacha viendo… el maldito reloj que usaba como collar. Había parado la bala y le salvado la vida como resultado.

-Ese reloj. –susurró Amy sin poder creerlo.

-Lo sé. –susurró Karma de vuelta. –Es increíble… supongo que la vieja Abigail realmente sabe lo que hace…

No pudo seguir hablando porque Amy volvió a besarla, ahora sabiendo que era real, que estaba con ella. No la había perdido. Su pequeña estaba con ella.

Ambas estaban juntas.

…

…

…

…

…

Luego de escapar en una carreta robada (nuevamente) se encontraban frente a un pequeño lago en el medio de la nada. Habían decidido acampar allí. Era un lugar solitario, nadie pasaba cerca y podían vivir tranquilamente sin la interrupción de nadie. Además, Liam necesitaba reposo por sus heridas y allí era ideal.

La semana pasó rápidamente, todos necesitaban descanso y nadie se quejó mucho de no seguir disparando. Para variar, venía bueno el descanso. Amy había pasado cada momento posible junto con Karma. Sólo con ella, eso era todo lo que quería.

La hacía feliz.

A pesar que la muerte de su hermano le atormentaba, la sola idea de Karma la hacía feliz. Le recordaba que no todo terminaba en muerte, Karma había sido la excepción, para ella, era la visión de una vida más feliz. Una vida más feliz que podía llevar con ella.

Es anoche se acercó al lago, donde Karma leía un libro tranquila.

-¿Todo bien? –le preguntó la pequeña haciéndole un lado para que se sentara.

Amy se sentó dándole un tierno beso en los labios. –Todo bien. –asintió Amy sonriéndole como la primera vez que se habían visto.

-Sabes que no soporto esa sonrisa tuya. –gruñó Karma.

-Lo sé, ésa es la razón de que la haga.

Las dos se rieron alegremente. La imagen del lago bajo el cielo era tranquilizante. Estuvieron así un rato.

-Karma. –dijo de pronto Amy. -¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Lo que sea.

-¿Podemos hablar? Digo… ahora, _¿podemos hablar?_

Karma sonrió al mismo tiempo que atrapaba la vista de Amy con sus hermosos ojos azules. –Siempre, Amy, siempre.

Todavía había mucho por hablar. Qué harían a continuación, qué sucedería con Liam, y por supuesto hacia donde se dirigían sus vidas de ahora en adelante, pero en ese momento, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Amy sintió que no tenía ninguna prisa. Sólo quería estar allí, y hablar un rato con Karma.

No tenían prisa alguna.

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia hasta el final, espero les haya gustado tanto al leerla como a mí al escribirla c:**


End file.
